Fairy Tail Country Club
by SpinalCoil
Summary: 17 year old average high schooler Lucy Heartfilia and her two friends take up jobs in the elite Fairy Tail Country Club where Fiore society's most influential people gather. What impact will this unexpected job have on Lucy, her friends, and the future generation of Fiore's most elite group? NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, cute RoWen and Gray/surprise.
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work. **

* * *

**Fairy Tail Country Club: Prologue**

Lucy Heartfilia's eyes opened groggily still exhausted after another long night of heavy studying. She reached over slowly to her phone to turn off her alarm, guided more by habit than actual awareness. She knew she still had another 15 minutes before her back-up alarm went off, so she settled back into her blankets and dozed off quietly.

"Lucy wake up!" a muffled voice yelled from the ground floor below. We're going to be late and they're announcing the results of the summer internship this morning."

Hearing this, Lucy's eyes popped open and she jumped out of bed. How could she forget? Today was the day she had been awaiting anxiously for the last three months: the day the competition committee would announce the results of the corporate summer internship.

"Thanks Levy. Gimme a sec, I'll be right down" Lucy yelled back before hastily grabbing her towel and rushing to the girls' bathroom down the hall.

Lucy and Levy had applied for a prestigious summer internship being offered by the Dragneel Group and one of their partner companies, a multinational financial services corporation Scarlett Steel. This was a famous Fiore-wide competition and only the best of the best qualified to apply. Lucy took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, her hands clutching the borders of the bathroom sink below it.

They had been through so much for this competition. Phase after phase of knowledge and proficiency tests, skills tests, psychological and personality tests, stress tests, practical evaluations in specially-designed offices that looked more like laboratories than a real life spaces, even one-on-one interviews with representatives from The Dragneel Group and Scarlett Steel. It was an exhausting trial, and today they would finally know the outcome of all their hard work.

From all the schools in Fiore, only three students would make it. Lucy knew she and Levy were smart. They were the top performers at their school. But theirs was just an ordinary district school, nothing comparable to the prestigious academies that also participated in the competition. Their hope was slim, she and Levy knew that going in, but they tried anyway. Better to try and not get in than to always wonder what would have been.

Lucy clung to the hope that either her or her best friend would get in. She smiled with the toothbrush still in her mouth, thinking about her best friend Levy McGarden.

Lucy's and Levy's parents were friends. They met at the small merchant company where they worked together, before Jude Heartfilia started his small contractor business in Magnolia. Lucy's mother died when she was very young after suffering for a long time from illness. Her father struggled to cope at that time, but with the support of Levy's parents and by burying himself in his work he was able to starve off his grief. It was this dedication, which some would called obsession, which helped his company to grow so fast in Magnolia and the surrounding districts. The business was just about to take off in the other big cities when Jude suffered a sudden heart attack and left this world to join his beloved Layla.

Jude left everything he owned to the McGardens, including guardianship of Lucy. Lucy soon moved in with the McGardens. Levy's parents, with little knowledge of Jude's business and little love for work that demanded they spend hours away from Levy and Lucy, quickly sought a merger of the Heartfilia Konzern with a much larger company. Two months after Jude's death the merger was to be finalised at a grand event in the capital, Crocus. Lucy and Levy were too young to know the details, and they never inquired into them, all they knew was that Levy's parents never returned from that trip to the capital.

"Luuuucy! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Lucy was awakened from her third sleep of the morning, this one a standing, waking sleep.

She spat out the water in her mouth and yelled down, "5 minutes. Promise."

"Okay 5 minutes" Levy yelled back up the stairs. "Then I'm coming up there and making you go to school with whatever you're wearing, got that?" Levy laughed.

"Yeah...yeah" Lucy responded, the towel muffling her words.

Levy smiled gently and shook her head as she placed her foot back on the landing and took her hands off the stair railing. She knew what was keeping Lucy. She had had the same thoughts herself this morning as she prepared for the day ahead. But as she had decided, this is no time to think about the past. The past is the past. She and Lucy had promised long ago to live valiantly on in their parents' memories laughing, loving and making the best of every day with the people they held dear. And they had stuck to their word, not thinking about the past but making the best of the present and aiming high for the future. They would take the world by storm: maybe not world domination, but Heartfilia and McGarden were gonna come damn near close to it! This competition was their first step. It didn't matter who made it, they just wanted that first step.

Levy turned right towards the hallway that led down to the kitchen.

"AHAHH!" She screamed as she fell over backwards and hit the hard floor. Something...or rather someone...had collided with her. This annoying little person was now lying comfortably on top of her.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Lev", he cried as he hopped off and ran away laughing in the direction of the family room, followed closely by a giggling little girl who skipped right over Levy in her determined chase after the boy.

"Romeo, Asuka, you know you're not supposed to be running in the halls, wait till Bisca finds you." Levy laughed behind them.

"No way, she's out grabbing some stuff for lunch, she'll never know" the boy gasped out between breaths as he ran around the living room sofa, little Asuka going back and forth to catch him as he turned this way and that.

"Sure, you say that now" Levy responded doubtfully.

"Levy! Sorry it took me so long" Lucy said bounding down the stairs. "Let's grab some breakfast before we head out".

Levy looked up and nodded. Together they walked down the lower hallway to the kitchen.

Cana and Ultear were already there.

"Mooorrrrnnnninggggg" Cana sung out. Ultear just nodded in their direction, her mouth full of toast, a huge glass of juice positioned to go down next.

"Blooof ringggg" she sounded out, sounding nothing like 'good morning'.

Lucy and Levy sat down and started on their breakfast. "Where is everyone this morning?" Levy asked.

"Macao and Alzack had to go down early to the yard to oversee a new project. Annie went to the farmer's market to get some stuff for lunch and Bisca went with her. But they all said to tell you good luck again."

Lucy and Levy smiled. They changed their expressions into firm, determined faces and held up their fists to show their fighting spirit. "We will definitely win!"

Cana laughed "either way we're celebrating."

The others laughed too knowing that Macao, Alzack and Bisca would definitely have a party no matter what the outcome.

Ever since Levy's parents' disappearance Lucy and Levy have lived with Macao Conbolt. Ultear, Cana, Alzack and Bisca were already there when the younger girls arrived. Romeo was just 3 years old then, and Azuka wasn't even born yet. That was 9 years ago. Five years ago Alzack and Bisca got married and Macao made Alzack a third partner in his construction company, the second being family friend Wakaba Mine. Macao and his wife Annie have a history of taking in children with nowhere to go and giving them a loving home. Everyone was grateful for them.

"You walking to school with us?" Levy asked the two senior girls.

"I'll be there in time for the assembly but Cana and I'll probably arrive just in-" Ultear was then interrupted by a series of loud crashes coming from the living room.

The four girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. "They are going to get grounded so bad," Levy laughed, looking forward to retribution for that hit earlier.

* * *

Whew! So glad to get that out of the way! Slightly depressing for a start! Sorry bout that. But I really wanted to get the back stories out of the way so I can focus on the main story. Hopefully the main story is lighter. It's more about building friendship and finding love and understanding across barriers. I won't focus on all the relationships individually and in depth but I'll focus on Nalu and to some extent GaLe, drawing the others in where I can. I might even dedicate individual chapters to some specific pairings if you guys want to see more of a particular couple. I'll listen to any and all feedback good and bad.

Please Read and Review. Let me know what you thought and what you're interested in. I hope I at least sparked some interest.


	2. Strawberry Hills

Thanks for reading on to chapter one. I hope this means you liked the Prologue and want to read more! I'm happy...whatever your reasons...thanks so much! I really enjoy writing and I'm always happy when people read and enjoy what I write.

Thanks also to those to reviewed, favorited and followed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope this lives up to your expectations...now I have fears of disappointing you...

Read on! I hope you enjoy it!

**Oh, the cover image I am using is just a placeholder for the moment. I'm in the market for a custom cover image. Any takers? If you like the story and would like to do a cover for the story, please message me. Of course, I will acknowledge your hard work as I do with Mashima every chapter. Thanks xx**

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strawberry Hills**

Levy and Lucy stood beside their classmates staring anxiously at the screen in front of them. The whole school had gathered to watch the web conference that was being held outside Dragneel Towers, the Dragneel Group headquarters in Crocus. The Vice-President of Communications had just been called to the stage to deliver the widely anticipated results of the 4th Dragneel-Scarlett summer internship. No one knew much about what the internship involved - that has remained confidential throughout the three years of the competition. The public only knew that with companies like the Dragneel Group and Scarlett Steel involved only a top level internship could be expected. Not surprising, the mystery around the whole thing helped the competition to keep its wide appeal and gain so much publicity year after year.

"I will keep this brief as I know no one's in the mood for long speeches and tense pauses." The middle-aged man at the microphone began, silencing the rumble of noise around him. "We have been through a long and exhausting few months with each participant undergoing rigorous evaluation to test their capabilities and characters. Out of a pool of 127 candidates, we have chosen three who we feel reflect the Dragneel-Scarlett mission and principles. The first of these three comes from Oaktown High School . . . congratulations . . . Jellal Fernandez" the man announced.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other, eyes wide in shock. _Jellal _they both thought. Jellal was Ultear's childhood friend. He had moved from Magnolia in the last year of middle school and even though they had promised to keep in touch, as young children do, they eventually lost contact. Lucy and Levy knew how important Jellal was to Ultear, they had shared a lot together. They also knew Ultear had spent some time in high school trying to find him but she could not track him down. The girls looked back into the crowd at their big sister who was standing with the older students towards the back. Ultear's eyes were wide with shock but her sisters could see the tears of happiness hidden behind the surprise. The girls looked at each other, determined to bring the two together whether they got the internship or not.

"The next successful candidate, from Strawberry Hills High School in Magnolia. . . " Lucy's heart leapt into her throat at this and she immediately grasped for Levy's hand which had already reached out for hers. The whole school had fallen silent for the announcement that was coming and for the next moments Lucy and Levy forgot to breathe. "Levy McGarden!" the man concluded. The school roared at the news. Lucy jumped up along with the rest of their class and hugged Levy tightly. "You did it! You did it Lev!" Lucy and her classmates shouted. Levy just looked up at Lucy, tears in her eyes, the news still sinking in.

"Before we announce the last candidate I want to say to all the participants that you are all winners. Whether this last name is yours or not be pleased to know that you have each impressed us in different ways and even though you did not win today keep working towards your dreams. You have, all of you, earned yourselves a huge round of applause." At this, the crowd at the towers started clapping enthusiastically. The students at Magnolia high just stared at the screen incredulously. _Really?_ When the applause had quieted, the man then began again, "The last candidate who will be taking part in this prestigious summer internship is . . ."

. . .

. . .

_I thought he said he wasn't going to do any dramatic pauses_, Lucy thought to herself.

"Lucy Heartfilia, also from Strawberry Hills High School in Magnolia. Congratulations to all our winners" the man said as he walked away from the microphone. The press and other observers began leaving the scene. The web conference shifted to the expert analysts and forecasters who were called in to discuss the array of prestigious and exciting jobs these teens could be looking forward to in the next two months.

Miles away, in a normally quiet city called Magnolia, Strawberry Hills District High School, in fact all the district schools in Magnolia, were shaking with cheers. Two! A high school in Magnolia had taken two of the three top internships in the country. Students were roaring as if they had just won the Baseball Kōshien. In the midst of the chaos stood Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia, surrounded by their sisters, teachers and classmates: two ordinary girls, from an ordinary town, about to begin a journey that would change their lives.

**§§§**

Lucy and Levy sat in a luxury car one week later about to take their first step into world domination...no wait...scratch that, almost world domination. As the car proceeded to their destination the girls reflected on the past week avoiding thoughts of what awaited them. The last week had been chaotic at school and at home. Eventually, things began to cool down and Lucy and Levy could focus on the internship.

To keep the secrecy, information about the internship was brought to the students' high school by a representative from the Dragneel Group. They had a confidential meeting, in a guarded and secured classroom, where the man, dressed in all back (and was that a bullet proof vest?) took out a metal briefcase and proceeded to input the digital security code into the metal locking device near the handle. The man then pulled out a sealed envelope from the briefcase and disclosed the details of the internship. Lucy and Levy had to admit, they were surprised when he revealed the news. More than surprised, more like blown out of the water, but they accepted the offer without second thought, each silently hoping that Jellal would not hesitate either.

Part of the agreement they had signed was that they would not disclose the details of the internship to anyone but their guardians and immediate family. Their family were also required to sign a similar agreement.

Needless to say, Macao, Bisca, Alzack and Ultear had concerns about the internship. But they were willing to support the girls if this was their decision. Only Cana openly voiced her anger and frustration at the whole thing.

"What is this? A game? They make innocent young people work so hard and go through week after week of advanced studying and tests, and pressure, and anxiety, for what? To do menial jobs for free at their exclusive playground...sorry... _country club_?" Cana emphasised the last words scornfully, shaking her palms in the air. "What? Are they so bored with all their money that they play these games with regular people? Building up kids' hopes only to do something like this? Is it to remind us of our place?"

"Cana" Macao started, trying to rein her in.

"No Macao, this is outrageous and you know it. No sister of mine is going to be cleaning up after rich people for their amusement. No, cleaning up after them is one thing I don't mind the work, but Lucy and Levy being laughed at, disrespected and kicked around for their fun. That's what I'm afraid of! I don't want anyone taking advantage of my sisters. And don't say you didn't think it either." Cana was raging. "What do they think, we want their approval and hand outs so bad that we'll crawl on our knees and do whatever they ask? We aren't rich, but we still have pride."

Everyone stayed silent. They didn't approve of Cana's tone and they all felt she had gone way too far, but they had to admit they were skeptical of a competition that went through so much to maintain its grandeur and image of excellence but ended up like this. It did feel like they'd all been tricked. None of them knew any tremendously wealthy people, so what could the Dragneels and Scarletts mean with this? Were they really ridiculing them?

Lucy was the first to speak up, "Levy and I talked about this. We're all just surprised because it's not what we expected. The press and everyone hyped it up so much that anything would have been a disappointment. This is an opportunity. Fairy Tail Country Club hosts the biggest and best business people in all of Fiore, some of the best minds as well. It's a good chance to meet people not only from the Dragneel Group but most of Fiore's biggest businesses. We could make some good contacts there."

The family still looked unsure.

"Lucy" Annie started saying what was on everyone's minds, "and what if they ask for things you're not comfortable . . . doing?"

The comment was couched in innocent words but Annie's meaning was clear.

"Annie" Levy took her turn this time "we're giving it a shot, that's all. To see what it's all about. The moment we're not comfortable we're high tailing it out of there. We promise."

The family looked at each other. Asuka, sensing the tension but not understanding the situation, turned and hugged Lucy tightly, burying her face in the older girl's stomach.

Lucy looked at Levy and both girls knew it was time to play their trump card.

Levy went first. "When we applied for this we all thought Lucy or I would be doing some high-end job in some big shiny company all the way over in Crocus. That never really suited us but we still thought it was a good opportunity to get some experience from the real world and not just from books. That hasn't changed."

"Yeah" Lucy picked up right on cue, "and at least this way we get to stay in Magnolia, live at home, stay with you guys for the summer. It's always better when everyone's together."

Their family thought for a moment about this. After a minute Lucy and Levy could see their expressions starting to relax and smiles started to pull at the corners of their lips. Alzack broke first.

Lucy looked at Levy, _it's in the bag!_ the girls thought together.

**§§§**

Now the girls were in a car being driven to a private dinner to be held in their honour at the Fairy Tale Country Club in Magnolia. The dinner was being arranged by the Dragneel Group and Scarlett Steel to celebrate the winners of the internship, though Cana said it seemed to be more about good publicity than honouring the winners. "Get ready ladies" their chauffeur, James, said from the front, "we're about to pull into the complex".

As soon as he said it, James made a right turn off the main street and pulled into a private entry that lay right off the main street. Above the entryway was a thick, curved wooden arch with the words 'Fairy Tail' carved into it. A few meters in they found a security checkpoint. After a minute, the security guard lifted the barriers and the car proceeded on its course. The driveway was long. So long in fact that Lucy and Levy could not see the country club from the top of the street. The road wound this way and that, curving around well-maintained woods, dirt paths, man-made lakes with beautiful traditional wooden bridges arching over them, and gentle greens that obviously formed the boundaries of a massive golf course.

Eventually the car wound another corner and the main house came into view. It stood at the top of a small, raised hill, overlooking the grounds surrounding it. The driveway that led up to the club was lined with tall trees. At the end of this smaller driveway was another security checkpoint.

"Why are there two security checkpoints James?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, some parts of the club like the small park you saw when we first came in and the woods at the far side of that are open to selected people for certain lengths of time, like lower company executives and such who are recommended by club members. The main house is reserved for club members and their personal guests only."

"Oh" was all Lucy could respond.

At this point, the road split into two around the hill and James drove up left branch, winding carefully around the large man-made waterfall that flowed from where the main house stood at the top, to the very bottom of the hill.

Soon, the car pulled over and made its stop. Lucy looked out and saw that they were parked in front of a red carpet that led to two of the grandest doors she'd ever seen. The glass on the doors shone radiantly. The hard, thick wood that formed the frames were a rich, deep brown, carved with intricate overlapping curves. In front of the doors stood two elegantly clad doormen each nobly ushering guests into the building. The path from the doorway to the car was covered in what appeared to be a lavish gold canopy inlaid with silver crystals that joined together to form delicate swirls that spread across the length of the canopy. Lucy looked over at Levy and saw that the girl had the same expression as her.

_What had they gotten themselves into?_

Before they could take in the scene the car doors swung open and the chauffeur's hand reached down to help Lucy out of her seat. Lucy placed her fingers into the man's extended palm and stepped lightly out of the car, her eyes never leaving the delicate swirls of the canopy above her. The chauffeur gently let go of her hand but gave it a soft squeeze before doing so, as if reassuring her that everything would be fine. _Do I look that mesmerised?_ Lucy thought. She looked over at the man as he reached down to help Levy out of the vehicle. He smiled at her, and said calmly, "breathe Miss Heartfilia" before focusing his full attention on Levy.

_No, that's not it. Not mesmerised. I look terrified_ Lucy realised as she took one look at Levy's face. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Shall I walk you inside?" James asked.

"Um...if it's okay, I'd like to stay here for a minute longer... get some...air...if that's...okay" Lucy said. She was suddenly feeling very stifled.

"Of course Miss Heartfilia" the driver answered, understanding perfectly. "Please take all the time you need. When you're ready go to the lounge, a representative from the Dragneel Group will be there waiting for you to guide you further."

"Thanks James...uh...Mr-"

"It's okay Miss Heartfilia, James is fine. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." James smiled and bowed slightly before getting back into the car and driving off, heading down the road's 'second branch' towards the parking spaces that lay at the bottom of the hill, below the mammoth colonial-style residence that seemed to extend forever in either direction.

Lucy looked down at her knee-length turquoise dress. Hoping it was enough for the evening. Cana had helped her choose it for tonight. The dress bunched beautifully around her ample chest framing it elegantly. Around the waist was a silk turquoise band that defined her small waist. Silver rhinestone crystals fell across the left of the band, falling heavily on the band itself and sprinkling lightly above and below it. The dress had thick straps perfect for a June evening in Magnolia. She had paired the dress with simple silver heels with a single strap around the ankle.

Lucy looked over to Levy, the poor girl had not yet moved. Lucy could hardly blame her. Levy looked stunning in a bold lemon-yellow knee-length cocktail dress that wrapped around her neck. Around her waist Levy wore a black ribbon, tied in a bow to the left. Her shoes, silver heels, were open at the top, with elegant silver loops for laces built into the sides. Strung delicately through each of these loops was an elegant black ribbon that wrapped around the top of the shoe and around her ankles. The ribbons were tied behind her ankles in a firm bow.

"Lucy? Levy?"

Lucy was snapped back to reality by a warm voice. That voice could only belong to one person. She whirled around and stood face to face with the handsome, blue-haired Jellal Fernandes who had practically lived at her house while they were growing up.

"Jellal!" Lucy and Levy screamed wrapping their arms around him. He hugged them back, Ultear's little sisters whom he had grown so very fond of while growing up in Magnolia. That family, they made it very easy to get attached. Being back in this place had been such a rush of memories for him already, but seeing these girls all grown up, hearing them say his name, Jellal felt a deep nostalgia and happiness. He did not know just how much this place meant to him until this moment. He could only imagine how it would be when he finally saw Ultear again.

"Jellal!" Lucy said tapping him across the head. "How could you stop writing like that? Do you know what Ultear went through? You promised you'd be best friends forever."

"OW" Jellal laughed, holding the back of his head. "You haven't changed one bit Lucy, feisty and as protective of your family as ever."

Lucy tried to keep the scowl on, she really did, but seeing Jellal's face she just couldn't. She smiled at him, "fine, for tonight no questions, but don't think you're out of the woods yet. If you don't tell me you know very well who'll come demanding answers next."

Jellal shuddered.

"Exactly, you do not want to be on the receiving end of Cana Alberona's eighteenth-century style inquisition. Whatever you remember from when we were kids, multiply it by 100" Lucy said.

Jellal's face grew paler.

"How did you manage to get into this competition Jellal? I thought seniors couldn't apply" the always calm and rational Levy asked.

"Oh, I'm in the same year as you girls. I took a year off from high school . . . Let's just say I had some . . . problems in Oak Town in the beginning." Jellal paused, looking slightly distressed for a moment. He quickly shook it off and continued, "but I got back on track eventually. I was surprised when I heard your names called at the announcement. Well . . . surprised at first, then just proud. When I heard the internship would be in Magnolia, there was no way I wouldn't take it. These two months, internship or not, we're gonna have a summer to remember!" Jellal announced taking the girls aback. He had always been pretty quiet and aloof, more thoughtful than outspoken. This open, enthusiastic Jellal would take some getting used to.

Jellal suddenly looked up and eyed the building in front of him, and his eyes widening, "So this is the place" he stated slowly, pointing with uncertainty at the ostentatious golden canopy.

Lucy and Levy burst out laughing, their earlier terror now gone thanks to Jellal's cool, amused attitude. They nodded at him between breaths as they took in his incredulous expression.

"Oh, they're gonna love my tattoo!" he said finally.

Lucy and Levy laughed harder.

"Can you image Lucy going rage mode on this place?" Levy laughed out.

Lucy swung her clutch at her friend, "Hey! Let's just hope nothing's fragile inside. Then they won't need me to go 'rage mode', Levy'll flatten the place before they have a chance to say hi."

Jellal laughed lightly, "no way. You're still accident prone Levy?" he asked.

Levy looked down at the floor and Jellal laughed out loud. "Oh this _is_ going to be one hell of a night."

Lucy smiled happily, looking forward to the night once again. "Yep, come on ladies, get your posh faces on, chins up, backs straight, cheeks inflated..."

The others followed her she gave her instructions.

"Wets wo" she said turning to the door. The three friends caught sight of the doormen at that moment, realising that they'd seen everything. The friends' eyes widened in embarrassment and their postures immediately broke.

The more elderly of the two grinned at the teenage group. He put on a comical, disapproving expression and wagged a gloved finger at them. He then pointed to this back and straightened it till it was taut, reminding them of their gross transgression.

All three friends burst out laughing at that.

They smiled at each other and walked towards the grand doors. "It's not scary at all. We just have to be us."

The aged doorman watched as the teenagers walked through the large entryway of the Fairy Tail Country Club. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _Ah youth_...

**§§§**

From a shaded corner of the house a pair of sharp canines gleamed brightly in the evening sun. The owner of said cuspids was leaning lightly against the walls, cooling down in the early summer breeze, his salmon hair floating softly in the wind. "Lucy Heartfilia, huh?"

* * *

Okay. Chapter 1 done and dusted! And yay! My male lead has arrived! Missed him. I couldn't end this chapter without introducing him. I just had to. I hope things will get fluffy now.

Onward!

Please review and let me know what you thought. Even if you hated it. I'm not too far into writing this series. I thought it was better to get the first few chapters out, see what the reception was, and then decide if/how to continue it. So please let me know what you think, this will really help me.


	3. Too fast --- or too slow?

Wah! Thanks for all the favs and follows guys I really appreciate it. I'm gonna work really hard to give you a story worthy of your following xx

This chapter overlaps with the events of the last chapter . . . just from Natsu's perspective. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Too fast - or too slow?**

"Natsuuuu where are you going?" Lisanna cried running after him as he exited the main banquet hall.

"Oh, I just need some fresh air Lisanna, I'll be right back"

"And what if the winners arrive? Your dad will have to start without you, how do you think that'll make him feel, especially since he insisted you come tonight."

"Argh" Natsu emitted a low guttural growl and scratched his head in frustration. "I don't see why I have to be here though. I'll meet the winners when they start to work anyway. It's all Erza's fault. If she didn't have to stay over in Crocus tonight I could've been at home sleeping though all this and she'd be here smiling pretty for the executives and saying all the right things."

Lisanna sighed. "Natsu, you're gonna be 18 soon. Your father wants you to take a bigger role in the company. People need to see you. He's never forced you before. All he asked is for you to show your face here tonight. Can't you do that without complaining?"

"Rargh!" Natsu growled again yanking at his tie, "it's hot. I need some fresh air."

"Why don't you go out on the balcony?" she said, nodding towards the wide second floor balcony that opened out on one side of the banquet hall. This open balcony and the exquisite garden below that extended down the gently sloping hill and around the house would be the setting for many parties in the summer. Lisanna smiled in anticipation thinking of all their friends who would be coming back here for the summer. It's not that they never saw each other. It's just the opposite. They saw each other all the time. But this place was a summer ritual for them, a memory that they held on to, a place that took the school and work out of them. Here they could be themselves away from the prying, judging eyes of the academy and the capital.

"Everyone's smoking there. That's not exactly _fresh_ air is it? Don't worry, I'll be right back. Definitely in time to meet the winners" Natsu said walking away from her.

Lisanna Strauss watched him walk away wondering why she loved this childish boy. They'd been friends since they were children and she'd always had a lot of affection for him. That boyish grin. That warmth he carried with him everywhere. His playfulness and cheerfulness . . . gosh, he was such a firecracker sometimes, things never got boring with him around. His recklessness. Oh, the recklessness. Natsu always jumped carelessly into anything once he was interested in it. He was a man of instinct. Erza said it was heart. Whatever it was, Natsu followed it wherever it led him. And somehow things always worked out, no matter what. Lisanna had slowly fallen in love with all those things about her friend.

But it was never meant to be.

Lisanna had told herself no. That it would only end up hurting her, but that didn't change the feeling that rose in her chest every time she heard his voice or saw his face. Whenever he gave her that brilliant grin.

Lisanna frowned deeply and started back to her table, her heart sinking for the same reason it had over and over for the past year, since she'd discovered the source of her feelings. Those feelings would never be reciprocated. And even if they were, it wouldn't matter.

**§§§**

Natsu Dragneel leaned against the wall of the main house just outside the entrance, his leg perched against the structure for support. He'd shed his jacket at the door. Now he stood there, eyes closed, tie loosened, shirt slightly unbuttoned, taking in the cool early-summer breeze.

_She didn't come. Of course she didn't. I knew she wouldn't. _

Natsu sighed.

_Jellal Fernandes. _

The first name they announced that day.

_Could it be another Jellal? _

The normally carefree boy had asked himself that question several times in the last week.

_No. Oaktown. It had to be __that__ Jellal. What is he doing here? What possessed him to— _

Same questions over and over. Same answers.

_We'll find out soon enough._

Natsu's mind ran on Erza Scarlet, and not for the first time that week. Everyone thought the 'Steel' in 'Scarlett Steel' stood for the crafting and metalwork company that Erza's mother had once worked for, the company that toughened her skin and taught her how to stand on her own two feet. That was not true. The 'Steel' stood for the Scarlet spirit, not cold, but firm, exacting, righteous, promising protection, order . . . and punishment.

. . .

_Erza. _

Natsu's reflection was disturbed by the sound of a car coming up the hill. When it got closer he noticed James at the wheel. _Oh, they're here. I should get back inside._

The pinkette sighed and turned to leave. However, at that moment his eyes caught a glimpse of gold in the seat behind James. Curious, he stayed in position to get a better look. He didn't really know why he stayed. Only that he was interested, and that was enough for him.

As the car pulled to a stop he realised that the gold belonged to a person. He smiled as he peered into the tinted window of the back seat. _A...person...who's staring really strangely at the canopy. What? Do you think it'll fall on you? . . . Do you think it looks like a comfy bed? . . . I think it looks like a comfy bed . . . What? Stop staring lady! It's not a weapon. Such a weirdo._

Suddenly James was at the door helping the weirdo out of the car.

It was then that it hit Natsu.

Eyes! The deepest, most piercing brown eyes he had ever seen. Eyes that captured his mind and did strange things to his body. So deep. Like rich hot chocolate. Natsu could get sucked in and lost in those eyes, drown in them. Maybe he already was lost in them. But somehow Natsu wasn't afraid. He let himself get lost. He felt safe getting lost in there. Safe? When was he ever unsafe? _Why do I suddenly feel so weak?_

James moved aside and Natsu got a full glimpse of the owner of those deep brown eyes and golden hair. Unknowingly, he gasped.

_So pretty_. That was the last thing Natsu remembered thinking before his racing heart cut off his oxygen supply. It hurt. Natsu felt as if someone was hitting his chest with a hammer. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. His eyes locked on the girl and wouldn't move.

What was going on? What was he thinking? Well that's the problem, Natsu Dragneel wasn't thinking. All he could do was stare at the blond while his body disobeyed every one of its natural functions. Not that his mind noticed it at all. Had it shut down . . . or gone into overdrive? Was it moving too fast - or too slow - which was it? Did it really matter? His mind couldn't make sense of it anyway. It was as if time between him and the girl froze, everything else going at its own pace.

Only one thing could break him out of his trance and it appeared behind the blond like a ghost. _Jellal_.

He felt his chest clench as the girl and her blue-haired friend called his name and wrapped their arms around him. _They know him?_

Natsu watched the unfolding scene with interest, and some irritation that he couldn't place. _So, Jellal used to live here, huh? How coincidental that they all know each other? _

_They seem really close._

"Jellal!" Lucy said tapping him across the head. "How could you stop writing like that? Do you know what Ultear went through? You promised you'd be best friends forever."

"OW" Jellal laughed, holding the back of his head. "You haven't changed one bit Lucy, feisty and as protective of your family as ever."

_Protective and feisty, huh?_ Natsu grinned widely at this.

_So her name's Lucy? Lucy . . . what had James called her? . . . Heartfilia._

She smiled. Her smile seemed to cool him, and he didn't fight it. It felt good. With every smile and every sound of her jubilant laugh Natsu felt lighter and lighter. _She's so happy, she makes me happy_.

"Can you image Lucy going rage mode on this place?" the little blunette with them asked.

_Rage mode? What's that? That sweet girl has a rage mode? I wanna see it!_

Lucy smiled happily "Come on ladies, get your posh faces on, chins up, backs straight, cheeks inflated...Wets wo".

Looking at her, Natsu had to struggle to keep down his laugh. _She's funny_.

Unlike so many of the girls around him, this girl wasn't afraid to be goofy. Sure, she cared about her appearance, he could see that just by looking, but that wasn't all there was to her. She wasn't wearing a mask.

Natsu watched as the winners of the Dragneel-Scarlett internship walked right past him without even a glance in his direction, absorbed in their own world. He stole one last look at the passing man before he disappeared, _I'll be watching you, Jellal_.

Natsu leaned back unto the wall just as a cool breeze blew past. He closed his eyes and let it drift over him.

Suddenly he smiled . . . "Lucy Heartfilia, huh?"

* * *

**Love hits you before you know it. It doesn't choose, it's unconditional.**

* * *

Thanks for reading to the end. I hope this second chapter satisfies your need for Nalu fluff - until the next one. I'm still unsatisfied so I'm gonna read some of your stories :)

Ja ne!


	4. Half-baked, phone wielding pervert

Okay! I've heeded your requests and am updating quickly.

Thanks a lot for the reviews, favs and follows, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others :)

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Half-baked, phone wielding pervert**

Lucy looked over at Levy and Jellal who sat next to her on the circular table in the dinin—uh, 'main banquet hall'. _Did they really need such a shiny name for what was essentially a dining room?_ She was exhausted. The evening was basically a meet and greet: the winners meeting executives of the Dragneel Group or Scarlett Steel. The conversations were all the same, 'congratulations, it's a great opportunity, we are lucky to have you, good luck'. Here and there people would ask about their families or school or the things they liked but by and large the discussion was kept formal.

The only person that remained in Lucy's mind was Makarov, the short, elderly owner of Fairy Tail Country Club. And that's not because she'd caught him trying to look down a woman's blouse while he sat upon one of the tables. Yes, you read that right. _Upon_. Or because about half an hour later he was caught hanging suspiciously close to the same woman's very short skirt. Or the fact that he was so busy trying to peek up the woman's skirt that he missed his mouth completely and poured his cold beer down his clean, white shirt. That he didn't really notice it right away was what made Lucy crack up. Someone had to tell him. And is face! His face when he realised it! That was the icing on the cake. No one around him paid him any mind, they just laughed with him as he joked about it. Lucy had to agree with the people around him. The guy needed to cool down.

The air was much fresher wherever Makarov was. He was definitely fun! He didn't play by the rules of the people around him and Lucy liked that.

It was only when she was introduced to him that Lucy realised that this man was going to be her boss. "We're really glad you decided to join us at Fairy Tail" the old man told the three. "I know it might seem off-putting and it'll take some getting used to but we are all family here and we'll all help you get settled." He saw his three new interns looking at him skeptically. He laughed. "Well don't judge us by tonight. Normally, there are no rules here at Fairy Tail. Well at least I don't have any. This is the one place any one of these people, on a normal day, can be themselves. I've been watching you three closely-"

Lucy giggled at that. The man turned his attention to her and narrowed his eyes. "Lucy, isn't it? I assure you that even though my attentions might seem . . . elsewhere . . . I am fully aware of what is going on around me." Makarov gave her a pointed look and Lucy realised that he had been watching her laughing at him all evening.

Lucy shifted in her seat, remembering her first encounter with her new boss and the firm look he had given her. He was fun, but he could be serious if he wanted.

Suddenly the lights dimmed throughout the room and a hush fell over the banquet hall. The only lights were the ones on the stage where the band was playing earlier. Lucy wondered what might be coming up next.

A handsome middle-aged man walked up from behind the stage and up to the microphone. He was lean and muscular, with broad shoulders and sparkling eyes. Even in the darkness you could see them twinkling. He looked distinguished and had an air of confidence and assurance which, even in that room, was striking. But as striking as the man was there was one thing that stood out, that marked him from the rest. His pink hair. One look at him and you knew he was much more than he seemed.

"Good night and thank you all for joining us as we congratulate the winners of this year's summer internship" the man said looking over at the candidates' table, unable to see them clearly in the darkness. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Igneel Dragneel founder and CEO of the Dragneel group." Lucy, Levy and Jellal looked wide-eyed at each other. None of them expected Igneel Dragneel himself to come to this event.

"The three of you should be very proud making it here tonight. I know you've been through a very long and trying ordeal – I know because Elsa and I planned the tasks ourselves. We've tested everything we could from you, I don't need to remind you, you've experienced it. But last week you had your final test." Again Lucy, Jellal and Levy looked at each other, stunned.

_What did he just say?_

"You all excelled perfectly in your psychological, aptitude and proficiency tests and this is fundamental if you want to _be_ in business. But you don't _succeed_ in business with tests and numbers. To succeed you need heart, determination, drive, conviction, passion and most of all, humility. I know you would have all asked yourselves at some point in the last week 'why this? why a country club'? The answer is simple. Because these defining qualities aren't things you can teach. These are things you have to learn by yourself. You learn them by building yourself up. By starting from the bottom and working your way up, taking everything you can from each step."

Lucy's hand was pressed over her mouth. She was shocked but also something else. Her chest was swelling. Lucy knew what she was feeling. This man was amazing. He was everything he spoke about and Lucy was suddenly full of admiration and wonder for the man standing in front of her. Igneel Dragneel lived very differently from Macao Conbolt, but suddenly they were the same in her eyes, both were men she admired, respected and wanted to live up to.

"I heard that none of you hesitated when you were offered the internship, and by coming here tonight you've shown that you have what it takes to be a real success. You truly exude the principles of the Dragneel-Scarlett internship. Elsa can't be here tonight but I know she would be very proud. I wish you all the best and I look forward to watching you rise. Good luck!" With that statement the man gave a wide smile to the group and walked off the stage.

Neither Lucy, nor Levy, nor Jellal heard the round of applause that followed the speech. They were all lost in their own thoughts, each as inspired by the man that just spoke as the other. He didn't say much but what he did say, and his air when he said it - as if it meant a lot to him, had a significant impact on the three new interns.

**§§§**

Natsu sat flat on the garden floor, playing with the weeds at his feet and musing at his father's words. He could hear them resonating from the open balcony that faced the garden. For the first time the heir to the Dragneel Group felt pride in who he was. Sure, Igneel had always been a great dad. He was cool, and fun and carefree and pretty understanding as far as dads went and Natsu loved him. But this was the first time Natsu had heard his father speak as the CEO of one of the largest conglomerates in Fiore.

He wouldn't tell anyone, surely not Gray or Gajeel, but he had cried. He wasn't sure why, but he was just so overcome by his father's words and his bare honesty in front of all those people that he couldn't help it. _So this is why he worked so hard on this internship?_ Finally he could understand a bit about this side of Igneel and it made Natsu love him more. But more importantly, it made him respect his father.

Natsu suddenly felt bad for not going back into the banquet hall after Jellal arrived at Fairy Tail. He now wished he had given in to his father's wishes and stood at his side while he greeted the winners and met with his friends and colleagues. Igneel cherished family and nakama above all else and his son knew it would have meant a lot to his father if he was there.

**HGAH!**

**KYA!**

The next thing Natsu knew he was level with the dirt, something soft sprawled all over his face. He had gotten the wind knocked out of him that was for sure, but he couldn't take a breath because something, something heavy, was pressing down on him. He opened his eyes to find a . . . body lying on top of him, its hair almost blinding him. Slowly, the person collected itself. It gathered its straggly mass of hair and flipped it back, finding its bearings before looking down at the dazed boy below.

Natsu looked up.

Eyes...

The two teenagers lay there, silent and unmoving, caught in each other's eyes.

"I'm really sorry!" The girl broke the silence first. "I didn't see you there at all."

"No, it was my fault I shouldn't have been sitting there"

"Yeah, well I shouldn't have been running around in the dark. I'm sorry"

_Running? Why in the hell was she running?_

"Running? Why in the hell were you running?" he asked looking behind her to see if she was being followed.

"Oh, I just had a lot of energy suddenly and I felt like if I didn't run I would just burst you know?" she responded sprightly as if there was nothing wrong with what she'd just said.

Natsu paused and looked at her. In the dimly lit garden he could almost make out her features. She was grinning widely, her captivating eyes twinkling with joy. She looked ecstatic. The faint lights of the garden flowed around her and down on them both. It illuminated her pink cheeks, and rosy lips and, as Natsu looked higher, even the tiniest wisps of her hair. If the boy hadn't seen her earlier that day he'd swear he was dreaming. The whole situation was just so surreal. Once again he was fixated by her.

The girl shifted uncomfortably under his heavy gaze, shyness now evident in her expression.

"Wha, what's wrong?" she said lowering her eyes.

Natsu looked around him trying to find something that could be wrong, something - anything - to explain his rudeness.

_Dammit!_

_There is __absolutely__ nothing wrong! _

He looked around again, more desperate this time.

_Dammit!_

The girl, however, took his discomfort as confirmation that she'd done something terrible and looked down to see what could be the problem . . . down . . . at . . . her . . . body . . .

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" She squealed struggling to get off of him. "I didn't notice at all. I'm so sorry." She repeated, standing up and offering a hand to the boy below, who didn't seem to understand what just happened.

_Why didn't I notice that?_ He wondered.

"I swear I'm not normally like this." She said to him when he was back on his feet.

The boy grinned at her, intrigued, "so how are you normally?"

Lucy paused and thought about it for a minute..."I'm not really sure, but nothing like this. I'm not some pervert prowling on lone guys in dark gardens. I swear"

Natsu couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Her face . . . it was just so . . . sincere.

_Is that what she thought? Did she really think I thought she was some pervert?_

Natsu laughed harder at that. This girl was really weird. He walked towards a low statue that stood off to the side and sat on it, staring at her intently.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing I was just wondering what happened?"

"Happened?"

"You know, to light you up so much. You're shining lady."

Now Natsu wished he hadn't brought it up. The girl's face lit up even brighter and it seemed like sparks were coming out of her body.

_Damn!_ _She wasn't kidding when she said she had extra energy._

Natsu could swear if fireworks were people, this is what they'd look like.

_No, not fireworks . . . stars._

"Did you not hear that?"

"Huh?" The boy was properly confused now.

"That . . . that speech, that amazing, earth shattering, mind-blowing speech. It was so profound. So motivating. So inspiring. So...everything."

"Um..." The salmon-haired boy's eyes shifted uncomfortably and once again he wished he hadn't brought it up. _Why didn't I just shut the hell up? This is awkward._

"Igneel Dragneel is a genius!" She started rapidly, running her words together like a noisy wave. "He's so stately...and so humble at the same time. And his soul, it just seems so...deep! And the things he believes in. URGH! I thought no one believed in them anymore. And not only believes in, he actually _is_ all the things he told us to be, you know? Passionate and kind. I mean, I don't know if he's kind, I just feel like he is. He's just so admirable! He's exactly what I think a real leader should be made of! I don't know him, and he'll probably never even hear of me. We'll probably never even be in the same room together again. But I feel like..." The girl took a deep, calming breath, apparently ready to get to the point of her wild gabble, "like . . . like I want to make him proud."

Natsu looked at the enthusiastic girl thoughtfully and gave her a warm smile. Once again he was caught up in her pace. Somehow, this crazy girl's frenzied rant was filling him with immense pride.

"Oh, WAHH...and he's so damn hot!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

_Awkward!_

He's so toned!

_No. No. No_

And his shoulders, those broad shoulders...they're a _man's_ shoulders! Like they were built to shield and protect you.

_Oh Lord_

And he has such a firm jaw. Like even though he's sensitive he's also strong and reliable.

"STOO—OOOP" Natsu called out. He really couldn't take it anymore. _His . . . jaw? _

"What?" Lucy asked innocently, curiosity written all over her face.

"Just like a girl! You talk all about a man's beliefs and his soul when all it comes down to in the end is his pretty face and his rugged torso!"

Lucy tilted her head, not sure what the boy was getting at and why he was so angry.

"What do you mean? His pretty face doesn't change the fact that I respect him and think he's admirable."

Natsu did a double take. Did she really not understand him?

"I am saying that in spite of all the qualities you listed...what you really like is how . . ." Natsu didn't believe he was about to say this "h- hot. . . he is"

"I never said that"

"Yes you did"

"I did not"

"So what was that just now? 'Oh his arms, his jaw'?" Natsu asked putting on a sweet girl's voice. _Though it should have been a crazy lunatic's voice._

"Yes, I did say that. And I also said they emphasise _who_ he is, things we might not normally see, protective, strong and reliable. Is that so wrong?"

Natsu blinked and closed this mouth with a loud slam of this teeth. . . . . _No actually. No. It wasn't_.

"No, no it's not" _Dammit, this girl is pulling me into her pace again_. "But you said that he's hot!" _Ah Ha!_

"Yes, and should I ignore that? It doesn't mean I admire him any more or less for it. It just _is_."

_ARGH! I just can't win with this girl_.

She wasn't wrong. Not about anything. Igneel was everything she said he was. And Natsu couldn't disagree that his father was . . . not unattractive._ Seriously, what the hell is with this chick?!_

"Lucy!" Lucy heard a voice calling her. She turned and saw Levy standing in the patio. Natsu was grateful that he was hidden in the shadows. As 'admirable' as Igneel Gragneel was, his dad would kill him if he met with anyone in his current state. Crazy, weird girl was fine, but anyone else would be trouble.

"Oh, I'm over here Levy" Lucy called back.

"What happened?" Levy asked looking in surprise at her sister's dirty dress. As unfitting as it was, it seemed more fitting on Lucy than the dainty dress it was before. But Levy held her tongue . . . and her giggle.

"Oh, um...I fell in the garden. I don't think I'm in any condition to come back inside"

Levy couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Only Lucy. "And you say _I'm_ accident prone?" she giggled heartily.

Lucy just pouted.

"You're gonna bring this place down way before I do!" Levy teased emboldened by Lucy's passive response.

Lucy looked at her with mock hurt.

"Okay. Okay." Levy said as she settled down. "Anyway James says it's time to go. I'll apologise to everyone for you and meet you out front okay?"

"Okay Lev, thanks"

Lucy heard Levy giggle uncontrollably as she walked back into the house and knew that the blunette's laughter was at her expense. _That girl's so gonna get punished later. _Lucy's face turned up in a wicked grin as she schemed the appropriate punishment. She took out her phone and started the text message.

Natsu watched as the blond's expression shifted from that adorable sulk to a scary grin as she did something on her phone.

Lucy laughed naughtily as she finished her text, musing about the fun ahead. She looked up to find Natsu looking at her curiously.

"What's happening?" Natsu couldn't help but ask. The blond looked pretty scary just then. _Is this rage mode?_ he wondered.

Lucy gigged and held her phone out to him. Natsu got up from his garden gnome and took the phone from her, now very curious, and a little bit nervous.

It was a text . . . to a Cana Alberona. "Assemble the troops. Operation: 'tickle carnage'. Target: Levy Mcgarden. Offence: cuteness."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh as he read the text message. This girl really was a lot of fun.

"I take back what I said before. You really are dangerous" he teased handing the phone back to her.

Lucy grinned at him. "In this case, that's a compliment. Well, I've gotta head out. It was nice to meet you—um?"

"Natsu" he said stretching his hand out to her.

"It was nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Lucy" Lucy responded taking his hand.

"Same here Lucy."

"I'm gonna start working here in a week. Maybe we can catch up when I start?"

Natsu nodded. "For sure! Someone's gotta watch out for the rest of the members with a half-baked phone wielding pervert on the loose!"

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Uhh, do you know your way out from here?" _Wait. Natsu, why are you prolonging this? _

"Yeah, I think I can find it."

"You sure?" _Stop! _"I could walk you out if-"

"Oh no, that's fine. I'll be okay. You should probably get back to work. I'm surprised they didn't miss you yet." The girl gave him a sweet smile before turning to leave.

_Wait, what?_ Natsu looked down at his dirtied, dishevelled shirt. _Woman, this is a hand-tailored, made-to-order suit, can't you tell the difference?_

At the corner before disappearing from his sight completely, Lucy turned and grinned at him "I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me." With that, the girl waved and left.

Natsu smiled softly after her.

. . .

"Yeah"

* * *

**Just like in business, successful relationships are built from the ground up**

* * *

LOL apparently a dirty posh shirt is still a posh shirt (giggle giggle). Aw Natsu you're just so cute! I just wanna smother you with cuddles!

I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think. Till next time...

Ja ne!


	5. Just a little is something

Hi again! I am trying to be consistent and update regularly while I have the time. I hope you like this update as well. It's more set-up stuff so don't expect too much excitement/movement.

I'm really happy for all the reviews, favs and follows. I try to respond to most reviewers but sometimes I might miss someone so thanks to all of you for reading my story. It really makes me happy! Please keep letting me know what you think. It really motivates me to keep with this and to continue trying my best!

Oh, this story was rated T for language, and it starts in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just a little is something**

"You're kidding me!" Lucy Heartfilia said incredulously to the old man in front of her. "Tell me you're kidding me!"

Lucy looked over to Levy and Jellal for backup only to see the two clutching desperately to each other trying hard to stifle their laugher, emitting loud croaking gasps in the process. _Traitors!_

Levy, Lucy and Jellal had arrived early for their first day on the job and met with Makarov who took them on a full tour of Fairy Tail and then brought them to his office to distribute their job assignments.

The country club itself was huge and the grounds spread out for miles in either direction. Altogether, the full compound had 3 different sized entertaining spaces, 8 meeting rooms and 3 'banquet halls'. There were also two restaurants, 3 cafes and a few drinks bars spread across the compound. For sports there was a gym, a spa, tennis courts, a golf course, a firing range and hiking, biking and riding. There were also 3 pools – a central one at the back of the main house, with two satellite pools in the east and west wings of the building. Along the grounds there were several gardens, each themed after one of the four founders of Fairy Tail. Of course, the club also maintained chic rooms for members to stay when they were in Magnolia. _Cana was right_, Lucy thought at the time, _this place is a play park for the wealthy_.

Levy was assigned to Hemingway House, a classic, book-themed cafe located in the main house. She couldn't wait. That was perfect for her. Apparently the cafe had a well-stocked library and Levy couldn't wait to explore the contents. Lucy silently begged that she too would be given a place there. Jellal would be working supporting the sous-chef in the chic restaurant that was on one of the upper levels overlooking the lake garden and the gentle slopes of the club grounds beyond. Lucy went last. Her role was in 'general ground support and maintenance'.

Lucy went numb when she heard this knowing she was in for heavy lifting, repairs and a lot of manual labour in the midday heat. Lucy was pretty active but strength wasn't exactly her speciality. _And maintenance? What's this man thinking? Does he really think I can maintain anything? _

Just then Lucy got the image of a particularly uncooperative toilet exploding its contents on her face and gagged. "Please, please tell me you're kidding me!"

"No Lucy. I'm not. Your role would be to provide general support where needed. We have a lot going on here and there is always something needing immediate attention. That would be your job."

Lucy didn't miss the man's smirk when he said this.

_No way! That vengeful old geezer. He's definitely getting back at me for laughing at him that night! _

Levy and Jellal weren't oblivious to the man's intentions. They were written clearly on his face.

_That's what you get for making fun of the boss, Lucy._ Jellal thought grimacing slightly for the blond's situation . . . but only slightly.

_Oh this is priceless! _Levy thought. She did feel bad for her friend but that thought was crushed by the sheer anticipation of making fun of her. That would entertain them all summer.

"But won't some of those jobs involve heavy lifting and stuff? Isn't Jellal better suited for that?" Lucy argued.

"Sorry Lucy, but Jellal was specifically requested for his job since he already has some experience. The chefs are pretty strict about who they let in their kitchen. I had to beg to let them even consider an intern" Makarov responded innocently.

Lucy huffed. She wasn't going to ask him to let her trade with Levy. The girl was much smaller than she was.

"But isn't there anything else available?" Lucy pleaded almost certain of the answer, but she had to try.

The old man looked like he was enjoying this. "Sorry Lucy but we didn't expect all three of you to accept the internship and all of our other posts are filled. But I can put you in our reassignment pool and once something suitable comes up I can give you first preference for it. How does that sound?"

_Okay. So at least he doesn't intend on punishing me all summer. That's good to know. I just have to keep the old bastard happy in the meantime. That's all. How hard can that be? _

"Okay. That's fine for me. Thanks a lot Makarov."

Makarov smiled at the girl and Lucy knew the old man was scheming something.

"Okay. Great. Now that it's all settled, you each need to report to your stations. Jellal, Cancer is waiting for you in the restaurant to get you started, so you should head down there. Levy you're wanted at Hemingway House, go in and ask for Aries. She's the manager there and she'll get you sorted. Lucy you're going to head down to the stables and ask for Sagittarius he'll tell you what you need to do.

Lucy groaned inwardly when she heard this. Levy and Jellal tried hard not to laugh. Tried . . . and failed. Miserably.

Stable duty. Lucy _really_ hoped this job came with a change of clothes.

**§§§**

Levy McGarden stood next to the dishwasher later that morning waiting for the machine to finish its last load. The cafe was about to open and she was in the back room of the shop collecting the last of the dishes before the morning service opened. It would only be a minute or so longer.

Levy spent those minutes nervous about her first day serving potentially demanding clients.

"Okay girl. Now, breathe. Everything will be fine. You just need to take it one step at a time."

Levy McGarden took a deep breath and recited her mantra again, this time with her fists clenched and her heart in the statement. "One slow, careful step at a time."

_How did it end up this way? Why am I nervous? This place is a dream. _Medium level lighting, dark, heavy, oaken furniture, leather seating, shelved walls lined with every kind of book imaginable, everything about Hemingway House evoked an air of contemplation and literary charm. It's like the place was pulled right out of an old novel.

Levy moaned covering her eyes with her palms. _But working with people! People aren't books. They talk back. They aren't as easy to please. They could be scary . . . and not in a good horror story way_.

Levy had always been a cheerful, mature and caring girl but when put in uncomfortable situations she could be socially awkward. And this definitely was an uncomfortable situation. She'd felt it since the night of the party. Under the shadow of the massive house and that extravagant canopy Levy felt very small. In this place, she much preferred to have her face buried in a good book than approaching and talking to people she didn't know.

She looked down at her feet and stared at the empty dish crate in front of her. _How did this happen?_ _I was supposed to be riding on my Lucy high today! _

Levy giggled as she thought of her best friend and what she might be doing at that moment. Whatever it was, Levy was definitely luckier. Surely.

_I wonder what Jellal is up to in the kitchen?_

Jellal had spent the bulk of the last week at the Conbolt house catching up with Ultear, helping out around the house and having dinner with the family. It was good to see that old expression on Ultear's face again, the one reserved for Jellal: the boy who had saved her and stood by her side through all the name-calling and isolation and other kinds of unjustified things that could happen to children. Especially children without parents.

As 'orphaned' kids each one of them had faced their share of bullying. Kids calling them names, telling them nobody wanted them, isolating them and writing ugly words on their lockers and desks. If only it had stopped with words. Each of them got roughed up in some way or another. But they always found somebody to rely on. In their time, Bisca and Alzack had each other. Lucy and Levy had Ultear and Cana. In kindergarden, Ultear found Jellal. They'd heard the story from Cana years later.

"Witch Ultear." That's what they called her. "The ugly, wicked witch Ultear." Ultear was so bad, not even her own mommy wanted her. It was known throughout the school that if you made Ultear mad she'd take away your mommy too. So everyone stayed away from her.

But more than anything Ultear wanted to be near to people. She didn't need friends so much as to be included. So no matter what happened to her Ultear would walk up to the crowds of children to hear their laugher and be in the circle. As long as she was far enough the kids would only tease her.

Until that one kid's mother got sick.

They all blamed witch Ultear.

One day Ultear had come to the sandbox as usual, with her dirty bunny plushy in hand, wanting to try one more time to play with the other kids. As soon as she stepped into the sandbox everyone ran out crying "witch Ultear. Watch out. It's witch Ultear."

Ultear just stood there, looking down at the sand, clutching her bunny to her chest.

"Oh is witch Ultear going to cry?" she heard someone say.

One boy laughed and picked up handfuls of sand and threw it at her.

Then another boy pulled her hair.

A girl told him to stop, that witch Ultear would take his mommy too.

But the boy didn't stop.

"Is that true? Is witch Ultear gonna put a spell on me?" The boy asked in a mocking voice.

Ultear just stared at the ground.

The boy grabbed her plushy out of her hand and looked at it. "Is this how you use your magic?" the boy said before throwing the toy on the ground and stepping on it repeatedly. "Now you can't do any more spells. You can't hurt anyone else".

It was then that the little girl's shoulder began to shake, though her sobs were soundless. _You can't hurt anyone else_. The words played over and over in her mind.

Suddenly someone got into the sandbox with her. The other kids started shouting, warning him about getting too close.

There was a long pause before the person responded. "I think that's stupid" a boy's voice said. "She's just a girl."

Ultear was still too afraid to look up but she heard the other kids walking away, calling the two of them names now. The next thing she knew someone was handing her plushie to her and asking if she got sand in her eye. He was careful with her. Kind. Not venturing to touch her until he was sure it was okay. Then he dusted the sand off her, checked her eyes for sand and helped her out of the sandbox. That boy would stay protectively at her side until middle school.

Annie and Bisca invited Jellal to stay at the Conbolt house for the summer. He was alone in Magnolia after all and they had no intention of leaving him alone. Ultear too worried about him being bored and alone in his grandmother's old house when they were only going to be together like this for a couple of months.

The boy fit right in with the atmosphere of the house. The lunacy that was the Conbolt household stepped up a notch in the last week as everyone felt the force of having a guest in the house: a new playmate, a new comrade . . . and a new victim. Asuka, who never knew Jellal, took to him right away. When she first saw him the little girl's eyes went wide. She decided that the handsome man was her prince. Jellal spent most of his first day back at the Conbolt house not catching up with Ultear as planned, but obediently fulfilling the wishes and orders of one very lucky 6-year old – which included providing piggy back rides through her country as she watched over her people. Of course, every prince needs a sword, and as her prince 'Jelly Bean' had to carry around Romeo's lightsaber everywhere he went, to protect his princess from monsters and dragons as they rode through the dangerous forests of Strawberry Street in search of adventure . . . and ice cream.

It wasn't long before everyone noticed it, though no one said anything. It was obvious that something was bothering Jellal. He was there with them, and obviously happy, but there were times when he seemed lost in thought. There were times while he played with Asuka and Romeo that he would stop suddenly, overcome with a deep emotion.

Whatever it was, by the weekend before they were meant to start work Jellel seemed to have it under better control. He would get lost in thought every now and again, but every time it happened Ultear would be there in a flash. Whether it was with a playful tug of his hair, a slap on his wrist or a hand on his shoulder, she seemed to be able to pull Jellal from his thoughts and back to the present. No one else knew what was wrong but whatever it was, Ultear stood at Jellal's side, that meant Levy, Lucy and the rest of the Conbolt army would stand beside him as well.

The buzzer on the dishwasher snapped Levy back to reality.

The girl took a deep breath.

_Okay Levy. You can do this. You don't have to get it all right today. But you're not going to get anywhere just standing here. You have to move forward. Just a little is something_, Levy McGarden thought as she bent down and opened the dishwasher. She unloaded its contents of clean glasses unto the crate she had brought with her, slipped her fingers carefully through the open sides of the crate and started the short walk towards the door.

As she reached out for the handle, the door slammed open crushing Levy against the wall behind it. The girl hit the wall hard and slid to the floor, dropping the glasses in a flurry of loud, chaotic crashes. Levy put her arms above her head to protect her body from the splinters that went flying all around her.

"You stupid fucking bitch! Look what you've gone and done, can't you look where you're fucking going?"A furious voice boomed at Levy. Now Levy really didn't want to look up. She just pressed her arms closer to her face.

She heard the sound of something being violently kicked and then the loud bang as the object hit the wall and shattered into pieces. Wood, it seemed. Levy flinched.

_What's happening?_ She cried silently, scared and confused. _What's happening?_

"Say something!...Well?... Hey you?!" Levy heard the glass rustle as the man stomped closer to her. She shrunk further into her arms terrified of what might happen next.

"You!" He yelled. She could hear him closer now, just inches from her. She heard something...a fist?...hit the wall angrily behind her. She cringed and coiled further into the wall.

"Fucking say something. Don't just sit there. Fucking apologise you stupid bitch. Look what you've done! Don't just ignore me!"

Suddenly Levy felt her arms being slapped violently away from her face. Exposed, her arms stinging from the force of the slap, Levy could only look down frightened of what might happen to her next. She placed her palms down to steady her trembling body and felt pain shoot up both her arms as skin pressed against broken glass. The blunette bit down on her lips as the pain surged through her body but still made no sound.

"Look at me!" The man commanded. Levy still didn't move.

"I said don't ignore me" he howled again, furious.

Whimpering softly, Levy slowly raised her tear-streaked, frightened face to look at her attacker.

The man looked at her, hard and menacing, but didn't say anything more. He was tall and muscular, with long black spiky hair. His body was covered in metal piercings – his ears, his nose, his arms, his chin, even the space where his eyebrows should be was covered with three metal studs. He wore a black sleeveless slightly open tunic over beige pants. On his feet were heavy black combat boots dotted with metal studs which matched the black gloves he wore on either hand. The man was scary and Levy struggled to meet his red eyes.

She was able to whimper a stuttered and barely audible "I'm sorry" to the man before Aries finally rushed in to see what the commotion was about. She gasped at the mess but was drawn first to the sight of blood that flowed from Levy's hands.

"Levy!"

The pink-haired cafe manger ran past the man and came to Levy's side to help the scared and numb girl to her feet. As she was being lifted from the floor, blood dripping down her limp fingers and unto the hardwood floor, Levy managed to look at her shy manager. "I'm sorry Aries...I-"

"Shh" Aries said sweetly, trying to calm her. She smiled when her brown eyes met Levy's hazel ones, "this is nothing, you should have seen the restaurant after my first day, that's when they decided I was better suited to cafe work." She giggled, "You're fitting right in here already!" Levy managed a pained weary smile at that.

Aries stared at the black-haired man as hard and as accusingly as she could manage before walking out the door leaving him alone, still and unmoving, in that grim room staring at the two large blotches of blood and the glinting broken glass in front of him – all that was left in the wake of his mindless rampage.

* * *

**In our toughest moments the hardest thing to do is to take that first step. But in those moments we are never really alone.**

* * *

There we go! New chapter, very different tone from the last two but I hope you still liked it. Please let me know what you thought. I'm not too thrilled about this one but after reading it over and over there was nothing more I felt I could do to it. It just is - that's set-up chapters for you. They have to be there. What did you think?

NaLu returns next chapter! Look out for it. Till then...


	6. Not like some silly movie

Here we go! New chapter and as promised Natsu and Lucy have made a reappearance! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

[EDITED for some missing words and words typed in the wrong order. I hope I got all of them!]

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not like some silly movie**

_This actually isn't so bad_ Lucy thought as she gently brushed the sleek black hair on the stallion's shoulder. The animal's muscles rippled from its shoulders across its flank and croup with every stroke.

"You actually like being touched don't you?" Lucy whispered softly, knowing that he may not understand her words but that he could understand her tone. "It's okay. I won't tell. It's good if the others think you're a bit touchy, keeps you respected. I won't let them take that from you." She grinned at him. The horse twisted its neck to her briefly before bending it once more, submitting to her soft touch. Lucy giggled.

Thunder had his own handler and Lucy wasn't supposed to groom him. "He's well-trained and pretty disciplined that's why we can keep him in here with some of the mares and geldings he's bonded with but we usually leave him to an experienced handler or his owners because he can get temperamental with the wrong personality and management" Sagittarius had said. And Lucy had not complained, though she felt strangely drawn to the beautiful mature stallion. He was well-muscled with a strong neck, proud posture and bright focused eyes. His glossy, conditioned black hair and polished hooves shined brilliantly in the morning sun drawing any straying eyes right to him and making it difficult for them to move on. The horse was definitely loved and cared for.

Sagittarius noticed Thunder's focused eyes following Lucy curiously around the stable as she moved around cleaning up after the last night and getting the materials together to groom the other horses. His body language and expression appeared relaxed though at times his tail would flicker up quickly in brief excitement. Sagittarius had not seen this behaviour before and watched him with interest as he observed Lucy.

Lucy too showed some skill handling and caring for horses. She seemed to know how to approach them, how to touch them and how to read and respond to their expressions. Sagittarius decided to bring the two together to see how they would respond to each other and was not surprised when Thunder lowered his eyes and head slightly as Lucy approached him, anticipating her touch on his muzzle. It could have been a bad decision but Sagittarius decided to let Lucy groom the proud stallion that morning out of pure curiosity in the horse's interest in Lucy.

And he was not disappointed. He knew horses were drawn to some people and had seen it himself many times, but never in a horse that had not been gelded. Stallions needed discipline, strict training and management to live peacefully in a domesticated herd and he'd never seen one easily and naturally respond to someone before.

And Thunder responded with a gentleness he had never seen in the animal. He had been caring for the horse for 8 years and Thunder had shown a lot of different sides to his extroverted personality in that time: aggressiveness, dominance, independence, confidence, discipline, calmness, respect, tolerance but Sagittarius had never seen this gentleness in the stallion before. He stayed aside, working with some of the other animals but watched the interaction between the two with building interest.

Lucy slid her fingers lightly down Thunder's neck as she moved up to his crest, amazed at its thickness and firmness. The animal was definitely powerful.

_They take good care of you. Running on the club grounds keeps you strong and fit . . . but that's not the same as galloping free, is it?_

Lucy closed her eyes momentarily and allowed her mind to drift back to a time she thought she had long forgotten; a scary and frustrating time when she too was trapped in a cage. Not like this one, but a cage of finery - lace, ruffles, fine linens, paintings, jewels. It was a cage crammed with invisible but very tangible walls and chains - expectations, manners, speech and deportment, a cage that gave the appearance of freedom, comfort and happiness but which was filled with nothing but control and punishment, and a stifling loneliness and sadness.

But even in that world Lucy had her moments of fresh air: her kind servants, the two friends she was allowed – Levy and Loke, the private governess who saw to her more tailored training after school and who, though bound to the cold rules of this world held a kindness and affection in her that separated her from the rest of that world, and her own horse, Beast, who gave her the only freedom she would ever really know at that time.

He too was a black stallion, though not as large or as lustrous as Thunder.

"Father wouldn't let me fix him either" Lucy said softy to Thunder. "I had to get him to respect and obey me as he was. That was part of my training."

_Heh! Beast and I were training each other. But what father didn't expect was that we'd give each other the one thing that he prohibited most._

When she had broken Beast their stable master would allow her to take the animal out on the grounds. Here, once they were trusted to be alone, Beast gave little Lucy her real training. Slowly at first, and, in time, as Lucy adjusted to the animal's strength and speed and learned how to manoeuvre him in a way he liked and obeyed, with more haste and urgency. Beast seemed desperate to run free and unfettered and seemed to want Lucy to feel what he felt: the power of feeling the wind in her face and hair, the freedom of watching the world go by as blurry, distorted flecks in time, the brief vigour and fervency of going fast without fear of chains or boundaries. In time Lucy would venture further, through the green unkempt woods at the back of the estate. It provided new spaces to explore and more freshness and naturalness for Beast. Both found something they sought in the other at a time when they felt a lot of pain: Lucy finding vitality, and Beast finding trust.

Lucy allowed herself to look into Thunder's dark eyes. The more she looked the larger they became until they overtook her vision completely.

_Beast_.

Stepping on front of Thunder Lucy rested her forehead on the animal's muzzle and took a deep breath, taking in the wild musky scent mixed in with conditioner and polish. The horse bowed down to her, meeting her soft gesture with one of his own. She pressed her palms lightly on either side of his muzzle and allowed the tear that had been pushing and pricking at her eyelids to fall silently in a single cascade down her cheek and neck. The stallion watched as it fell, a tenderness for girl showing in its eyes.

_This world is nothing but a cruel cage, bright lights and pretty colours hiding the sadness and despair. It's like everything is real but you can't really feel or touch it. You can't tell what's real from what's not. Everything in this world eventually disappears...everything leaves you._

Lucy and Thunder (and Sagittarius) were interrupted by a rustle of leaves at the back entrance to the stables. They turned only to see the wind bustling though the trees outside.

_And that's our cue to forget this world and to focus on the one I'm in now! My new world is full of very real sensations, life, family, friends and laughter. __There's no need to remember this life. _

"Come on Thunder" Lucy said suddenly enthusiastic, looking that the horse's creased eyelids, "cheer up! Let's look forward. What do you want next? Do you want your hooves polished? Don't give me that 'I-don't-really-care' face, you know you care" Lucy teased and the horse snorted in response to her heightened playful tone.

Sagittarius could only smile from the background. _This could be very interesting_, he thought.

**§§§**

Jellal Fernandes stood bored and alone in a corner of the restaurant kitchen quietly chopping vegetables. The lunch service was still hours away but in a strict kitchen everything was done at a rigid schedule that he didn't yet understand. He was pretty skilled with a knife as he'd done kitchen work in the past but the precision and speed that was expected in Cancer's kitchen was on another level completely. Jellal was on his first day but he was already learning a patience he never knew he had.

Suddenly Jellal stopped his rapid, steady chopping, took a deep breath and raised his head.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" he said wiping his hands on his apron and turning to face the salmon-haired boy leaning against the large stainless steel fridge that stood to one side of Jellal. The boy was watching him with thinly-veiled anger and contempt. It looked like it took all he had to restrain himself from jumping the blue-haired man.

The two stared hard at each other each waiting to see who would make the first move.

After some time, Jellal relaxed and turned back to his cutting board.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me what you want?" he asked his visitor, going back to his chopping.

The cool, calm reaction angered the boy further. He closed his eyes and somehow managed to contain himself enough to speak, though in a hard, cold voice laced with all the contempt he felt.

"I don't care what you're doing here. I don't care what your plans are or what the hell you are up to. Whatever it is you won't get away with it, so just give it up. I'll be watching your every move at the club. You won't be able to twitch without me knowing how, when and where."

Jellal only laughed dryly.

"Don't doubt me Jellal. I'm not 14 anymore and you're in my world this time. My name and word carry a lot more weight here than you might think. Just do what you are asked to do in this kitchen and in two months I want you gone and I never want to see your face again. Got that?"

"Sounds fine by me, works perfectly with what I have in mind anyway" Jellal responded calmly. "Good to see you've learnt to control your temper Natsu."

"Don't get me wrong Jellal, I'm not behaving for you" the boy spat out scornfully, "and I sure as hell won't behave if you try anything against my friends. Today my friends will be here - _all_ of my friends. This place is special for us and you will not spoil it for them. You will stay away from them – _all_ of them – and the two of us will stay away from you. We don't know each other and we'll have nothing to do with each other. You come near them, you try anything, and I'll be on you. You're 18 now and you know you won't be coddled this time."

Jellal sighed, tired of the conversation now and looking to end it. "If that's how you want to play it Natsu, that's fine with me. This is your world as you said, isn't it? We don't know each other and we don't have to. And don't worry, I have no intentions of coming near _any_ of your friends either. It'll be like I'm not even here."

The man's dismissive, nonchalant tone was beginning to get to Natsu. _Why the hell am I being so calm with him? _

The events of that morning replayed in Natsu's mind. He'd been looking for Jellal. He wanted to get it over with before Erza and the others arrived. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he'd know when he found him. That's how it always worked with Natsu.

Makarov had said the interns were in Hemingway House, the top floor restaurant and the stables. He naturally assumed Jellal was at the stables.

He was about to enter through the back entrance when he saw Lucy with Thunder. _Why's she with Thunder?_ he wondered. _Thunder isn't supposed to be handled by just anyone. What the hell is Sagittarius thinking? _

He was about to storm in and pull her away when he caught the horse's gentle expression. Confused, he looked around and saw a similarly surprised Sagittarius smiling at the two from the corner of the room. He exhaled, relieved. S_o he's watching them? _

Natsu decided to watch too. He watched as the girl caressed the stallion and whisper soft words he couldn't hear against the animal's skin. He wondered what she was saying. Natsu watched Thunder's relaxed, docile response to the girl's touch. Deep inside, in a place Natsu was hardly conscious of, was a longing to know what that gentle touch felt like, to be on the receiving end of it.

Thunder's eyes and expression held a softness that Natsu had never seen in his horse before. Thunder was obedient and trained but never tender. New stable hands were not allowed near him because he could be moody and revert to his old aggression among people with mild, indulgent personalities. Thunder respected unwavering temperaments not lenience. Natsu watched amazed as Thunder's solid, disciplined exterior collapsed under Lucy's touch and voice. He understood why Sagittarius let the girl groom him now.

Natsu watched as the girl moved in front of Thunder and pressed her forehead against the horse's muzzle. The pained expression on the blond as she held on to Thunder squeezed at his heart in a way Natsu had never experienced before. He held his breath when the tear fell from her eyes. It ran down so fast, as if it had been held in for a very long time. It was just a single tear but Natsu felt that he never wanted to see another one fall. He never wanted to see that expression again. Natsu turned and ran to the restaurant, his resolve now settled.

Again Natsu was acting on instinct. He felt it, so he acted on it, even if it wasn't something he wanted to do. If he had stopped to think about it Natsu would have discovered something that was hidden from him, a deeper and growing emotion for the girl that he didn't notice. All he knew was that he wanted to protect the girl's smile and laughter, he didn't yet realise that he had grown fond of seeing that laughter on her face.

Now Natsu stood in the kitchen pushing against the refrigerator door to keep himself from lunging at Jellal. Jellal would only be there for 2 months. Fairy Tail was an important place for his friends and Jellal was important to the blond. The whole summer would leave a bad taste in everyone's mouth if this meeting didn't go well. So for everyone's smile Natsu held back and only warned Jellal.

Natsu allowed himself a resigning sigh before responding. _I'm tired of this already._

"Good. Then I'm done here. I hope I won't be seeing you Jellal" Natsu said before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

It was another minute before Jellal could relax. Frustrated with his inaction and blithe acceptance of Natsu's terms he slammed the point of the knife down on the cutting board. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a few long, deep breaths to calm the storm raging inside him.

_This is just a small, momentary stumbling block. I can work around this_ he thought finally as he grabbed the knife to continue his chopping.

**§§§**

Natsu saw Sagittarius in one of the paddocks later that day. The stable master nodded at him as he approached.

"Hi there master Dragneel" he said as Natsu came up to the wooden fencing and propped his arms over the uppermost rail.

"Sagittarius quit it. You know I hate the formalities"

"You might hate it but we are required to use it" the stable master reminded him. Natsu just shook his head.

"Did you enjoy the show this morning?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "You saw me?"

"Of course I saw you. I know everything that goes on in my stables. So, what did you think?" the man asked, his eyes flashing with excitement.

"I really don't know what to think. I've never seen Thunder like that. I'm not sure I like it. He's a stallion not a damn kitty rolling around for affection. We've got Happy for that."

Sagittarius only laughed. "Not sure you like it huh? That's not what you looked like this morning. You looked so stunned I thought I'd have to mop you up when you were done." Sagittarius laughed at his joke. "I don't know who she is but she's really good with them. Not just Thunder, all of them. They're not all as docile and responsive with her but she knows how to read their mood and react to it. I wanted to ask where she learnt it but she ran down to Hemingway House after her morning shift. I'm not sure where she's stationed later but if she's still here I'll probably ask her."

Natsu thought for a minute. "Do you have anything planned for him later? Can I take him out? I want to see if he's changed at all or if this is just a thing with her."

"He's your horse, if you want him, take him." He watched the boy curiously for a moment. "But if I might give you some advice, if she's stationed here this afternoon and she's interested you might want to take her with you. Her name's Lucy. Probably best to give her Flame and you take Thunder, just to be careful. It might be a good idea to see how he responds to her in a less controlled environment. She's got me very curious."

Sagittarius didn't miss the flicker of interest in the boy's expression when he suggested this but he gave it up to being more about the horse than the girl. The horse's change in behaviour was indeed remarkable.

The look quickly faded from the boy's expression and was replaced with confusion. "So you want me to wait for her to come back?"

"If you like the idea I could call Makarov and tell him I need her here this afternoon if she's not booked for anything else. What do you think?"

Natsu wasn't sure. He was feeling uneasy and he couldn't understand why. _Is it because she understands my own horse better than I do?_

"I'm not really sure that's such a good idea."

"Come on Natsu. For me. I really want to know how Thunder behaves with her outside and I can't do it myself. I have to be here this afternoon to organise a horseback tour of the club. And besides, it'll be much more interesting to see Thunder's response with his owner present and no one else there to disturb the atmosphere. Too many personalities might complicate things and affect the way he responds."

"My time with Thunder is nothing more than some experiment to you isn't it?"

Sagittarius smiled at Natsu and the boy gave in.

"Fine. Call Makarov"

Sagittarius pumped his fists in victory and ran off to his office to phone the club owner, leaving Natsu to figure out how he'd explain this to Lucy.

**§§§**

_She says she's okay, but is she really? That looked like a really bad cut._

Lucy had spent her lunch break at Hemingway House with Levy. The blunette had dropped some glasses earlier in the morning and some of them had cut her as she was picking them up, but the girl still insisted to work even with her bandaged hands. Aries, Levy's manager, had assured Lucy that the actual cuts weren't as deep or threatening as the bandaging made them seem, and Levy's pleading to stay and try stopped Lucy from calling someone at home to pick her up. Lucy understood Levy's determination. She would've wanted the same thing. Both girls hated giving up.

Aries assured Lucy that until Levy's cuts healed better the girl would only be in charge of light cleaning. Still, Lucy had volunteered to come over to the cafe after she finished her afternoon shift to help Aries out as she knew the sweet cafe manager wouldn't say if Levy's injury made things difficult for her.

Now she was back at the stables still thinking about her friend and wondering what Sagittarius wanted next.

"Sagittarius!" she called out as she entered the stables. She saw that Flame and Thunder were saddled up and ready to go out and she wondered what was going on.

"Hey there pervert!" a voice Lucy recognised called behind her.

Smiling the girl turned around and greeted the equally-grinning salmon-haired boy.

_Whoa! He cleans up nicely_ Lucy thought as she eyed Natsu. Dressed in military green cargo trousers and a simple gray T-shirt with a small black dragon imprinted on one end, the boy looked casual but very attractive. And he had a nice body too. Lucy couldn't miss it in the plain light of day. The one thing that seemed off was the scarf he wore around his neck. Thinking about it, Lucy realised that he was wearing it on the night they'd met as well.

"Hey there Natsu! I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Natsu smiled, a little too pleased that she had remembered him. "How has your first day been so far?" he asked her.

"Okay. I was hoping to get something in the main house but being out here isn't too bad—well so far"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "so far?"

"Stable duty's fine, if that was my main role but it's not. I'm actually in general repair and maintenance" Lucy said in a low disappointed voice.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at that. "Serves you right. Vindication for the abuse I suffered under you."

Lucy blushed hotly remembering how they first met and Natsu enjoyed her embarrassment. _She's cute when she's shy_.

"So what are you doing here? You work in the stables too?"

"Nope. I'm here for your afternoon shift. Sagittarius asked me to take you out to see some of the riding trails."

"Really? I can just go riding?" Lucy sounded sceptical.

"He said you're surprisingly good with Thunder and he wants to see how you do in a 'less controlled environment '"

Lucy laughed lightly. "That sounds like him. He's really obsessed with horses, isn't he?"

"Yep. He's been working with them his entire life. He's dedicated most of his life to understanding them and Thunder's change with you has got him all confused, can't say I understand it either"

"You're close to Thunder?"

_Ah crap, here we go with the complicated questions _Natsu thought.

"Yep he gets along really well with me, I'm actually one of the few people who can ride him. That's why Sagittarius asked me to go with you. You'll be riding Flame because she's safer but we want to see if Thunder's mood changes with you around. You interested?

"Um...yeah, sure. If it helps I'm happy to, seems more like play than work actually."

Natsu grinned at her. "Great, they're all saddled up. You know how to ride right?"

"Well it's been a while but I think I remember. If not, that's why you're here right?" She grinned at him and Natsu felt his stomach dip. _What da hell was that? _

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked seeing his expression.

"Still digesting lunch I think" Natsu answered

"Oh. You want to wait a bit before we head out?"

"Nah it's fine. We should go. I have to get back early anyway, I've got some stuff to do later" Natsu said as he pulled himself up on Thunder who nickered softly at his owner and started a slow walk out.

Lucy followed behind him adjusting herself a few times on the saddle, still getting used to Flame.

Natsu looked over at her "You okay?"

"Umm yeah, I think so" Lucy said as Flame walked up next to Thunder, "it's just a weird feeling riding a horse again. I just have to get used to it."

"Okay. Flame's pretty comfortable with beginners so don't be afraid to move around until you feel comfortable, but if you can't do it tell me soon. I don't want us halfway through one of the trails and you can't go any further. Flame's pretty strong but riding double is a disaster waiting to happen."

Natsu tried to picture the two of them riding double, the blond pressed against him, her face resting comfortably against his back, her arms wrapped around him so she wouldn't fall off, trusting him completely. Then he stopped, realising what he was thinking. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he wondered. _It's nothing at all like that. It's an accident waiting to happen! Blondie's gonna start rocking because she can't get balanced, she's going to keep grabbing onto me to get stable, eventually she'll lose her balance entirely and we'll both go down, ending up...right...where...we...started._

Natsu smiled at the memory of their first meeting. _Yep blondie's a klutz all right. That's right where we'd end up, not like some silly movie scene. _

"Nah, it should be fine I'm sure I'll get used to it" the girl finally answered him.

This time the boy's heart dropped. _I really should get some antacid when I get back_.

"Natsu?"

"Yep"

"Is it okay for you to be doing this? Don't you have to work too? Wait, what do you do here anyway?"

There it was, the question he'd been anticipating, and it was time for the planned response.

Natsu trotted Thunder a bit ahead of her and called behind him "I'm with security. If anything serious comes up they'll call me so this should be fine."

"Oh, cool!"

_Dodged that bullet_ the boy thought, feeling a bit bad for lying to her.

After a minute Natsu looked behind him and realised that Lucy was starting to get the hang of it. "Okay, let's head up here" he called turning into a dedicated track and watching as the girl followed him comfortably. _Yep, she can do it._

_I'll make up for lying to her. I promise Lucy. This afternoon we'll have a lot of fun. I'll show you some of the coolest places in the club. Places some people don't even know about. Please don't be mad at me. I only want to be your friend._

* * *

**Real love isn't scripted or choreographed. Sometimes it's bumpy and klutzy and funny. That's way better than the movies.**

* * *

Now you didn't think I'd give you the unexpected date in this chapter did you? :) No, no we're gonna have to wait for that otherwise it'd get too long. Next chapter we find out what Natsu has in store for Lucy! I haven't decided yet if this Natsu has problems with transportation. Flame and Thunder are friends not transport :D

How cute was Mashima's Twitter pic of Natsu and Lucy this weekend (11 August)? I want to write that in somewhere - it looks like an expression the Natsu in this story might have.


	7. The shadowed, exciting unknown

Okay! Here we go! Update. Finally. I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it.

Massive, enormous thanks to Aurelia Roschelle for proofreading this for me. She is amazing and so very patient and flexible with me and my general style - which lately doesn't like conventional rules of grammar and which is probably a headache for any proofreader. But she lets me keep my style while restraining me when I get out of hand and virtually incomprehensible. And still she encourages me all the time. And she makes me laugh so much! Like I said: amazing and awesome ... and makes me ramble on and on! Thanks so much Lia. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work. A piece of this chapter is inspired by Mashima's Twitter drawing of Natsu and Lucy (11th August 2013). **

* * *

**The shadowed, exciting unknown**

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Lucy yelled to the salmon-haired daredevil. "We can't go there. That path is way too narrow. We won't be able to fit the horses through there."

"Stop being such a wuss Lucy!" The boy shouted back at her enthusiastically, completely ignoring her concern. "This is nothing. You'll see."

Lucy groaned. Somehow, she knew the idiot would say something like that. 'The idiot', that's what she'd started to call him. The boy was irresponsible and reckless. An absolute menace! Lucy couldn't believe that Fairy Tail had actually put this guy in Security. He was more likely to start a horrible mess than to help anyone with anything. In the short time they'd been together, he'd almost gotten her killed three times. Lucy was sure that she was lucky to be alive. But then again, there was still the bulk of the afternoon left. The idiot still had a lot of time.

Also, he never listened to her. Never. He always ignored her. Even when Lucy had begged him to-

Wait. It's probably best to start from the beginning.

The trip had started off fine. Lucy had had some trouble trying to get used to riding again. Once she'd been a pretty good rider, but that was a really long time ago. It'd been some time since she'd even seen a horse, much less gotten on it. So she'd started off cautiously, carefully gauging her every step. Flame had felt her insecurity and she was sure that the horse was feeling anxious as well.

The summer uniform for the ground staff at Fairy Tail was a pair of comfortable black _short_ shorts (Lucy was almost certain that Makarov had some say in the design), and a small, white polo shirt. Both had the Fairy Tail logo, what appeared to be a tiptoeing bird, imprinted on them. The logos came in a variety of colours and Lucy had chosen to take hers in pink.

Under her exposed legs, Lucy could feel the animal's warmth and its muscles rising and falling. It was a constant reminder that there was a living, breathing beast with its own will beneath her. She had groomed Flame that morning and Lucy trusted her, but there was still a lingering fear that the horse would run wild any moment. Lucy feared that she wouldn't remember what to do to calm Flame and bring her under control if that were to happen. The fear made the girl unbalanced and clumsy when she started to ride.

What Lucy didn't know was that it wasn't the horse she needed to worry about...

Natsu seemed confident in her. He encouraged her. Even though she was obviously uneasy and clumsy, the boy assured her that she was doing fine. He'd even taken her down a route that was clearly off the main riding trails. Lucy wondered about the wisdom of this; it looked like a way more advanced path than she could handle at the time. However, she kept her reservations to herself. Surely, Natsu knew what he was doing.

Lucy followed Natsu's lead, taking Flame from a walk to a light trot. Gradually, the landscape began to change. The teenagers had started out on the flat, fairly open area surrounding the stables. There, the scenery was well-planned out and carefully attended to, from the trees and shrubbery to the pebbles and rocks dotting the area. But bit by bit, as they trotted further down the path Natsu had chosen, the landscape began to feel much less pruned and primped, no longer as 'dressed up' as before.

The path became narrower and the flora got more tangled and wild. The trees also grew taller and seemed less kept. The heightened trees and broader foliage made the air cooler and much more refreshing. Eventually, even the path disappeared. Lucy realised that Natsu was taking her through a wild and open wood. In the beginning, Natsu kept looking back at her, making sure that Lucy was behind him and doing alright. After a while, however, it seemed the boy forgot that she was even there, seemingly more interested in his own sport than Lucy's safety. He started riding faster and with more purpose, growing more and more absorbed in his lively outdoor play than his company. Lucy called after him a few times, but Natsu didn't respond. He only laughed excitedly, as wild as the forest surrounding them, and pressed Thunder forward.

That was the first sign, the manic laughter. Lucy hoped that he was laughing because of his own joy and not because he was teasing her...or because he'd actually forgotten about her. She had to drive Flame forward to catch up with him.

_Stupid Lucy_, the girl scolded herself as she struggled to catch up with the laughing boy. _Coming out here into the middle of nowhere with some strange kid on his word. You should know better than that. If he leaves you here, you'd deserve it._

It was only then that it hit Lucy. Somewhere along the way, while she was occupied with taking in all the scents and sounds around her and chasing after the lunatic, her insecurities had faded. She had let herself go and had found her old riding rhythm naturally. She and Flame were working as a team now, confidently trusting and supporting each other.

Now, they just needed to catch up with the salmon head.

'Hyah!' she called out subconsciously as she pushed Flame onward. She had to stop Natsu's building excitement before it got out of control.

"Natsu! Stop! What're you doing?" she shouted, over the sound of the hooves pounding the dirt. The boy seemed startled at the sound of her voice. Without stopping his horse, he turned his head to find the owner of the voice. The surprise on his face when he saw her could not be missed.

_So he did forget about me_, Lucy groaned to herself.

Slowly, realisation hit him. However, instead of slowing down, the boy only grinned wickedly at her. It was a look that obviously intended to challenge her.

_He can't be serious!_

Natsu then pressed his ankles against Thunder and the horse sped off even faster than before, winding expertly around the trees and through the woods.

_He is serious._

Lucy gritted her teeth and tapped Flame lightly, speeding off after him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to catch him, but she had to at least try not to lose sight of him.

"Natsu! Natsu, stop it!" she called to him, "This is not some game, it's dangerous. We could get seriously hurt going this fast without a path. Natsu!"

She called his name over and over trying to get him to listen to her, but the only response she could get from the boy was hysterical laughter.

It wasn't long before Lucy's muscles began to burn. They begged her to stop but she knew that if she lost sight of the boy, she'd be stranded there. Her breaths shortened to quick pants that were barely able to keep her muscles going.

_You stupid, irritating boy! I still have to work tomorrow. Now I'm going to have horribly sore muscles for the rest of the week all because of you,_ Lucy thought as she tried to push the pain to the back of her mind.

Lucy began to panic as the boy drew further and further away from her. Flashes of various scenarios that awaited her if she lost sight of the childish bastard spun around in her mind: alone, scared and hungry in some wild wood, without shelter or any way of protecting herself. She and Flame could be hunted by wild bears, or bitten by snakes or even eaten by wolves...who knew what kinds of animals lurked in these woods. No one else even knew that she was there.

_Stupid, stupid Lucy, _the girl scolded herself as she pushed her aching legs even harder, her eyes never leaving the pink flash of hair that belonged to the wild beast on horseback.

It wasn't long before Lucy realised that the slight incline they'd been following until now was beginning to get steeper and more difficult for Flame, especially at such a high speed. She could feel Flame pushing herself harder and harder against the demanding slope. It was a hard decision, but she decided to slow down and give the horse and her screaming muscles a much-needed rest.

As they slowed to a walk, Lucy reached down and rubbed Flame's muzzle. "Sorry girl," she said between painful breaths, "I'll get that thoughtless idiot for both of us when I see him again. Just you wait." Lucy looked around her, unsure of where to go next. Flame snorted loudly and shook her head, apparently just as frustrated with the situation as Lucy was.

The girl looked down from the horse and exhaled angrily, resigned to her fate. She would wait for the idiot to come back for her. She couldn't leave him behind and go back to the club without telling him, that wasn't her style. Besides, she didn't know the way. And she couldn't go forward. She had no signal on her phone up in those hills either. So her only choice was to wait. She believed that the boy was crazy but he wouldn't just leave her there.

That was when she saw them, the jagged, uneven tracks that Natsu and Thunder left behind.

_Well, at least now we know how to catch up, _Lucy said to herself, her hopes not rising at all with the thought. "Let's go girl" Lucy said to Flame ignoring the protests from her burning muscles. She pulled on the horse's reins and the set off at a slow trot. She was already mentally and physically worn out.

It took some minutes of walking before the woods cleared and Lucy caught sight of the boy standing calmly while Thunder drank from a thin channel of water flowing down the sloping hill.

He saw them approach and grinned playfully at Lucy, "Well, that took you long enough Lucy!"

Lucy said nothing. She only led Flame to the stream.

"Well someone's a sore loser," the boy retorted after her. It took all Lucy had to keep quiet after that remark.

Once Lucy had secured Flame next to the water source, she turned and raced to the boy. Natsu only stared, unsure of what the blond was up to.

When Lucy finally got to him, she gathered all her remaining energy and put it into a strong kick to the idiot's thighs. She kept her expression stern as he toppled to the floor, though she couldn't suppress her satisfied grin when the boy grabbed his leg and groaned loudly.

"Looshi, what'd you did that for?" he whined in pain.

_Don't feel sorry for him Lucy,_ the girl told herself. _No matter how cutely he says your name or how pathetic his face looks, he deserves it. Flame deserves it. You deserve it._

It was then, as Natsu lay on the floor grasping his thighs and rolling in pain, that she let all her anger out.

"How could you do that? What were you thinking? Didn't I ask you to stop? Why didn't you? You stupid lame-brained idiot! What if we got lost back there? What if something happened to Flame? Did you even think about her? You said you were here to help me. You didn't care at all about me!"

Natsu only stared blankly at her, confused about the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"What are you staring at?"

"But you were riding so well, Lucy. I thought you might want to have some real fun. Horses are the best when they're going fast."

This time it was Lucy's turn to stare. _Does he think that I'm an idiot?_

"You expect me to believe that you did this for me? You put me through all that...for me?"

"Why else would I do it?"

Lucy looked right at Natsu, completely unfazed. With a 13 year old brother and a 6 year old sister she could not be toyed with like this. She crossed her arms and looked directly at him.

"Natsu," she said in a stern voice, her expression a scary calm.

Natsu scowled and stared right back at her, meeting her brown eyes with his onyx ones. The tension between the two stirred even the horses. Finally, Natsu's body thrust forward slightly. He put one hand inside of his trouser pocket and the other reached up to scratch his head, hinting at his defeat, yet he wouldn't take his eyes away from the girl's. They bore deep into hers.

_What's he thinking? _Lucy wondered. _Is he challenging me again? Is he waiting for me to break? Does he know he's wrong but he won't give up? Is he sorry? What's with this guy? He's almost impossible to read!_

"Well ... not all for you," Natsu eventually mumbled, not moving an inch. The girl's expression hardened, undeterred, and slowly Natsu's eyes were forced to the floor.

"Okay, okay, I forgot you were there for a minute, alright? You happy? I just wanted to have some fun. It's been so long since I've taken Thunder out. I got carried away. When I saw you catching up it was as if something inside me just snapped. I haven't had a race in so long. I just had to. And I knew you could do it, Lucy. I knew you could. Because you're strong."

Lucy almost bought it, but her legs reminded her of what Natsu had done. "Well Natsu, I couldn't do it. My legs and arms are in so much pain right now and the only thing keeping me standing is the intense need to strangle you. That was really mean!"

When Natsu heard that last line his whole body seemed to flop forward dejectedly. Lucy couldn't help but break in that instant, but for Flame's sake, and her legs', she refused to show that she'd caved.

They walked back to the horses without speaking to each other. Natsu was mostly dragging his body over, all the energy that was shining so brightly before was replaced with a dark cloud of depression. They both mounted their horses quickly. Lucy started to turn Flame around only to see Natsu moving on ahead. Confused, Lucy broke the silence and asked,

"Natsu, where are you going? Don't you want to go back now?"

Pulling on Thunder's reins, Natsu stopped and looked back at Lucy. He shook his head vigorously and replied, "No way! We haven't even been riding for an hour yet and we're almost there. Come on Lucy, you'd love it! I promise." He turned and continued down an imaginary path that only he could see.

Lucy frowned, but decided to follow him. She pulled on Flame's reins and went after the boy. She had no choice; she didn't know the way back. But that didn't stop her from groaning as she did it. Somehow, she felt that she would regret it.

And Natsu Dragneel didn't disappoint. Barely 5 minutes passed before Lucy had to fight the urge to strangle the idiot salmon-head once again.

"Natsu, please tell me you know where we're going," she said, exasperated.

He'd stopped at a wide junction and was staring at the different paths intently. It was obvious he didn't hear the girl's question so Lucy decided to try again, with a little more force this time.

"NATSU!"

This time the boy turned around.

"Looshi, I'm right here, you don't need to shout. You don't know what you'd attract way out here with all that shouting."

_Grrr! Okay Lucy, take a deep breath, girl. Calm down. He's the only way home. Just breathe and hold back. For now..._ Lucy told herself. _And what's with the 'Looshi'...It's 'Lucy' dammit!_Lucy took a deep breath and swallowed hard before responding.

"Natsu," she started as sweetly as she could manage, "please tell me you know where we're going."

"Of course I know where we're going. You think we'd be here if I didn't know? That's silly, Looshi."

_Okay. Great! One step forward. I'll deal with the 'Looshi' later. One problem at a time ... you've got to take baby steps with this moron._

"Okay. That's really great, Natsu. So why aren't we going ahead?" _Step two._

"Oh, that's because I'm not exactly sure how to get there," the idiot responded nonchalantly.

_And we're back to step one... Just remain calm Lucy. If you don't, you'll scare it, or piss it off... neither of which gets us home. _Lucy took another deep breath before continuing.

"I thought you said you knew where we were going, Natsu." _Step two... again._

"I do. But I've always walked there. I've never taken the horses. I don't know how to get there with the horses," Natsu answered, the casual, obvious tone never leaving his voice.

_Why does he sound like I'm being the stupid one here?! Why the hell am I beginning to feel like the stupid one here? Have I stepped into some weird alternate reality where absolutely nothing makes sense? I just wanna go back! Step two! Back to step two. Step two will get us back..._

"So Natsu," Lucy reasoned, "why don't we head back? I mean we've seen plenty today, right? And Thunder seems perfectly fine with me around, so we've achieved our objective, haven't we?"

Slowly, Natsu turned his eyes towards Lucy, and the girl could see some awareness finally showing in them.

_Did he only just remember why we're here? _Sigh! _I can't even get angry anymore!_

_And now he's just staring at me ... this is uncomfortable ... what's this guy's problem?_

Suddenly, Natsu's head popped up enthusiastically. He grabbed Thunder's reins and turned the animal into the path on the furthest right. "Let's go this way!" he said.

Lucy sighed, giving up. She clicked her tongue and pulled on Flame's reins signalling her to follow. The horse seemed reluctant, probably just as skeptical of the boy as Lucy now was. _I don't even want to know what he's put you through to make you so worried! _Lucy thought.

"I know, I know," she muttered to Flame before pressing her heel into the horse's side and setting off behind Natsu, "but we have no choice."

**5 minutes later**

"Natsu, you absolutely can't be serious."

Natsu was standing in front of Thunder, the horse's reins in his hands. He was leading the horse on foot along a gently inclining, but very narrow, path fitted at the very edge of the hill. Towards the right, but far below, the Fairy Tail grounds spread out across a wide expanse of land. The main house could be seen in the distance, and around it, the man-made lakes and gardens that skirted it. The golf course and the beginnings of the woods that the two teenagers had just ascended were also clearly visible. The colourful trees that were arranged along the polished landscape were also visible from that height.

It was an incredibly beautiful view, alive with colour and movement, and Lucy wished that she had the mind, and the time, to enjoy it and soak it up in all its detail. But Natsu had other plans. They were going to walk the horses further up the hill along that narrow path bounded by that dangerous drop.

As the boy didn't respond to her, Lucy decided to try again, though with greater seriousness this time.

"Natsu, I know you can hear me. This is insane. We can't walk the horses along here. It's really dangerous. They could get scared and run, or even freeze up. What'll we do then? What'll happen if they run over us? What if we slip? What if-"

"_Looshi,_ come on! We're almost across!" Natsu shouted across the path ignoring her complaints completely.

...

_This guy is going to kill me, _Lucy thought sliding off from Flame _... and I thought we weren't supposed to yell!_

Lucy looked down at the drop below her and then into Flame's eyes before tugging the horse gently towards the path ahead.

It was a very long, very slow, walk to the other side. Lucy's heart raced faster with every step she took. This was the first time in a long time that the girl felt her heart pumping hard against her dry throat. She took extra care not to look down and to focus only on the next step on the path. Her legs were shaking and threatened to give out beneath her with every step she took, but Lucy didn't stop, she just kept moving forward, doubtful and afraid, but still determined.

Her instincts told her to get on her hands and knees and crawl forward, grasping at the plants lodged into the sides of the hill for safety and balance, but there was still Flame to think about. She was scared to look back at Flame to see how the horse was doing but she heard the persistent clopping of the animal's hooves against the dirt floor and figured that Flame was doing just fine. It was the girl who was a terrified, shaking mess.

It was only when she was safely on the other side, standing directly in the middle of the flat landing that greeted her there, that Lucy allowed her eyes to stray from the floor to the horse behind her.

"Oh my God, Flame we did it! I can't believe we did it!" Lucy exclaimed to the horse, her legs and arms still shaking visibly. She was about to wrap her arms around the horse when a heavy arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her to a warm, hard, safe-feeling body.

Natsu's laughter rang out throughout the hill.

"You did it Lucy! I knew you could do it! I didn't doubt it for a second!" the boy cried, shaking her vigorously against his side as he congratulated her.

Lucy knew she should have been mad but the adrenaline still shooting through her system, combined with the fact that the boy's grip was soothing her racing heart and trembling limbs, kept her silent. Lucy was still in so much shock over what she'd just done that she didn't notice when her arms went around the idiot and clutched him tightly to her, thrilled at her accomplishment and needing him to help her stay upright.

The boy didn't say anything. He just held the shaking and laughing girl securely to his side, as if knowing that she needed a moment to take it all in. He laughed with her and smiled down at her as she recovered from her shock. Natsu had felt her body go slightly limp in his arms when he'd grabbed her, and felt her body quivering against him; it was only then that he realised that he'd made the girl do something very scary.

But Natsu didn't feel bad about it. In fact, he looked down at the girl with a lot pride. She didn't run away, and she didn't leave Flame behind, even when she was scared, even when she believed that she couldn't do it. She had fought a hard battle with herself on that path and got safely to the other side. Natsu was extremely proud that this kind of person was his friend. It took a lot to keep up with him, Natsu knew that, and when he found someone he got along with naturally and comfortably, he didn't let them go easily.

It was some time before Lucy felt calm enough to move on her own. She looked up at the boy cradling her with grateful eyes.

"Thanks for that, Natsu," she said as she untangled herself from him, "that was an amazing feeling!"

The boy grinned at her. "Yep! I'm glad you'd enjoyed it. But we'd better keep going," he said as he grabbed Thunder's reins and walked him forward.

Lucy followed him with her eyes, allowing them to stray ahead of him for an instant. She had to look up, way up, and while her eyes went up, Lucy felt her heart fall.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Lucy yelled to the salmon-haired daredevil. "We can't go there. That path is way too narrow. We won't be able to fit the horses through there."

"Stop being such a wuss Lucy!" The boy shouted enthusiastically back at her, ignoring her concern completely. "This is nothing. You'll see. Come on!"

Lucy groaned, somehow she knew the idiot would say something like that. The boy just wasn't letting up. It was plain that Natsu wouldn't listen to her.

In front of them, completely blocking the way forward was a massive rock outcrop. The rock rose at least 40 feet and had a smooth, sheer face. Clearly they weren't going over.

In the middle of the rock, cutting right through it, was a deep and very narrow gorge. The mass of water that once flowed through the ravine had long dried up and all that was left of it was a tiny rivulet that trickled out of its mouth. Light did not penetrate through the high walls of the rock so the path appeared dark and damp, home to all kinds of known and unknown creepy crawlies.

_No way in hell!_

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, the bone-chilling fear obvious in her voice.

This time the boy turned to look at her. When Lucy caught the look in his eyes, she froze. This time he didn't look confused or blank or casual. He looked disappointed.

In that moment, that second before she responded to Natsu, the feeling she'd just had came back to her. The fear, the anxiety, the heart-pumping, throat-crushing, limb-numbing, adrenaline-rushing feeling of doing something new, of not knowing how things were going to turn out, or of what awaited on the other side. The exhilarating feeling of adventure!

Lucy laughed and ran forward surprising the boy who'd been expecting her to complain again.

"Wait for me!" she laughed as she caught up to him pulling a just as surprised Flame behind her.

**§§§**

Lucy Heartfilia opened her eyes and glanced up at the boy sitting next to her on the grass, his left hand perched comfortably atop his raised leg, his eyes focused on the scene laid out in front of them. She smiled as she took in his profile. The fiery afternoon sun bathed him in light and gave him a bright, soulful and mysterious glow. From Lucy's position on the floor beside him, the boy's salmon hair seemed to be on fire.

Lucy was lying on the grass taking in the view and the sun's warmth while trying to figure the boy out. Natsu was carefree, reckless and dangerous, but he was also a lot of fun to be around. He was slow, but he seemed honest and straightforward, and in his own idiotic, childish way, he cared about people. The girl couldn't deny that she was drawn to his playfulness. It drove her mad but it also made her happy. This is what summer is about, isn't it? Carelessness, playfulness and laughter. Lucy decided that Natsu was worth trusting.

Lucy hadn't expected the breathtaking beauty that awaited her once she'd braved the shadowy, exciting unknown of the path-between-the-rocks. Natsu had brought her to a small, peaceful and colourful glade that was hidden behind the rocks. The space was bordered by dense woods that circled around its eastern and southern borders. The rocks they'd just passed through formed the northern border. The western part of the glade ended in a cliff that opened out to a vast, unhindered view of much of Magnolia. Patches of colourful wildflowers speckled the grass and butterflies, bees and other insects moved from flower to flower enjoying the beauty and quiet. The sound of running water came from somewhere hidden in the grass, completing the natural, untouched tranquillity of the glade.

"So...was this worth it?" Natsu had asked with a wide smile when they'd arrived.

"Natsu, it's absolutely beautiful!" Lucy remembered exclaiming, unable to find the right words so going for the simplest in the end.

Natsu grinned victoriously and then ran off excitedly. "Follow the rivulet from the rocks. It opens out to a stream somewhere over there," he said, pointing to the southern end of the glade. "Tie the horses near it. I'll be right back."

This was the first time Lucy didn't argue. Once she was done, she found a perfect spot on the grass overlooking Magnolia, surrounded by scented wildflowers, and sat down.

Natsu returned soon after and sat beside her. He brought two water bottles from their bags and some fruit with him. He tossed an apricot to her and placed the bottles between them.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said, smiling at him, grateful for the entire afternoon she'd had, even the lively squabbles. It had reminded her of home.

The two had eaten in a comfortable silence, enjoying the wonderful way the glade played with all their senses.

Lucy opened her eyes once again, brought back to the present by Natsu's voice next to her. She looked back up at him as he spoke.

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid," Natsu said, "It was a special place just for me and Happy. Happy's my cat. He's blue." Lucy nodded, not sure what to say.

"We had an old wooden tree house just there where we'd play. We kept our most precious things there," Natsu continued, pointing to the dense woods on the southern boundary of the glade.

The boy turned and grinned at her. "So what do you say? You up for some more adventures? We could play all summer! Well, when you're not working!"

Lucy met his grin with one of her own, "You bet yo-"

"Natsuuuu! You stupid idiot!" A voice railed at them from behind.

"Shit! We gotta go!" Natsu said scrambling up and running towards the horses, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"What? What is it?" Lucy asked racing behind the boy but taking a moment to steal a look over at the old, pink-haired woman yelling after them and waving a broom.

"Natsuuuu! I'm putting bear traps in my garden, you hear? You try to steal my fruits again and you'll lose a leg. I'm not joking this time! You kids have no respect-"

Lucy burst out laughing. _Whoa, for an old lady she has one heck of a powerful voice_, she thought. Natsu too was laughing as he ran, trying to escape the old woman's wrath. He looked back at Lucy and saw that she was laughing so much she was struggling to catch up.

He reached a hand out behind him and called out to her.

"Lucy! Come on!"

Lucy looked at him, surprised, and then broke into a smile. She reached out and grabbed the boy's waiting, outstretched hand.

"Okay!"

Hand in hand the two ran forward, escaping the railing old lady and braving their very own shadowed and exciting unknown.

* * *

**Author notes**

Whew finally! That was a long one but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought. Always happy for feedback!

Now that these two have developed a bond and the foundations for GaLe and JerZa are set up, it's about time to introduce the friends and then bring back the family (I've missed them a lot!). Look out for them in the upcoming chapters!

And yay for getting Mashima's NaLu Twitter pic in there!

**Notes on the Imagery**

For those interested, the scenery in this chapter was inspired by some of the hiking I've done in the Italian Alps, and the area around the Italian dolomites (Google is probably your friend if you want to get a view or two). Not the higher mountains, I didn't feel those fit Magnolia's outskirts, but the lower, woody hills. The rock outcrop is supposed to look like one of the peaks of the dolomites – a _very_ small one. The glade is all my messed-up head.

The country club entry and main house were inspired by old colonial estates. The club grounds were inspired by the grounds of Chatsworth House in Derbyshire (England) - which is proven to inspire literary genius so drawing from it is a must, and parts of Hyde Park and Regent's Park in London – mostly the gardens.

If you have any more questions ask away, I'm happy to answer.

Till the next time.

Ja ne!


	8. Special: Guys' day out

Hello wonderful people. Fairy Tail Country Club just finished its first plot segment, its first arc I guess you can say, and to celebrate I'm doing a family special. I hope you like it.

One of the first reviews I got to this story was from **Omili** who talked about my choice of using Macao as opposed to Makarov as the one taking in kids with nowhere to go. The choice was easy. Macao is a hilarious perv, but he is a good, kind father (I know it sounds weird but in the universe of Fairy Tail it works!). *SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 335* When Macao thought he was going to die during the dragon invasion his last thought was for the safety and future of his son who didn't want to leave him behind. He didn't care about himself. Mashima included that scene in a group of scenes where people saw their world ending. It was amazing for me because it showed that for a father his kid is his world and it's the same for a kid. So I've got much love for Macao.

Massive thanks to the amazing **Aurelia Roschelle **who proofed this for me and encouraged me with this chapter.

**As always** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Special: Guys' day out**

Romeo Conbolt woke early on Saturday morning. He had a lot planned and couldn't wait for the day ahead. Lucy, Levy and Jellal were going to start work at the Country Club in two days. Cana too would be busy the coming Monday as she was taking on more shifts at the diner during the summer, and Ultear had lots of club activities planned so she'd be gone most of the week as well. As Romeo was home from school, he knew he would be stuck at home all week babysitting Asuka so he was determined to play with everyone before they all started to work.

He'd planned the whole day, and with another guy finally around Romeo knew the day would be fantastic. After breakfast, they would pack some food and snacks and all their ball games, before heading to Magnolia Park. Today it would just be the teenagers of the family and Plue, the family's white pug.

The girls didn't like combat-style play in public so Romeo had always been stuck with ball games, Frisbee or badminton when he went to the park with them. With Jellal around, though, Romeo was expecting some wrestling around and guy stuff.

After sweating it out in the park, they would all head out to Lake Sciliora to cool down. The lake was usually pretty filled this time of year, but people in Magnolia generally had their preferred spots and the Conbolt family was no exception. The family and their friends had an ideal spot near an old oak tree that overlooked the lake. It was on the side of the lake that took the wind head on so many people came there to play water sports. The roots of the oak tree, though, were lodged into a higher bank that projected into the water for some metres. The small peninsula created a small, calmer bay that was perfect for swimming despite the wind.

A rope hung from one of the lower branches of the large tree. Alzack and Bisca had put it up when they were kids and everyone visiting the lake at that spot loved to swing from the rope into the water. Older boys climbed onto the higher branches of the tree and tried all kinds of jumps into the lake. Jellal hadn't been to the lake since he'd been back and Romeo couldn't wait to show off some of his jumps to the older boy.

After the lake, the group would head home and spend the night playing video games and watching cheesy scary movies with the rest of the family.

Romeo couldn't wait. His plan was perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

The 13-year old jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, excited to get his perfect day started. The kitchen was a loud, chaotic mess, as it always was when everyone was together. Annie, Bisca and Ultear were around the cooking area making eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Lucy and Levy seemed to be in charge of drinks. Lucy was making some coffee and tea while Levy was at the blender at the far end of the counter. She was being tutored, and closely observed, by Alzack who was apparently teaching her how to make his green 'have-a-good-day' drink. It was a pure fruit smoothie but the effect was a fast and lasting sugar high.

_Today is going to be grrreat!_ Romeo thought as he ran over to the large breakfast table that Cana and Jellal were setting up. "Morning!" he yelled as he pulled up a chair next to his dad. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The room became silent as surprised eyes drilled into him. Asuka looked around from her spot at the table and saw what everyone was doing. She quickly followed suit and stared at her brother.

_Is he in trouble? _Asuka wondered. _S_he giggled internally, _I wonder what he did? Is he going to get punished? This is fun!_

A dull chorus eventually went around the room, "Morning, Romeo."

Romeo noticed his sisters looking at him with sympathetic expressions, though Cana's eyes looked more amused than sympathetic. Romeo's heart dropped. Now he was certain that the day was not going to go as he planned. But he was going to fight for it nonetheless.

"What are you all doing today?" he asked, looking at the older girls as they went back to their work. "I was thinking we could take Plue down to the park and then to the lake later. What do you say? It looks like it'll be a great day!"

"Sorry Romeo, we've got plans today. Cana's got an early shift at the diner and Ultear and Jellal are going to visit some of their old haunts. Lucy and I have got some stuff to do too," Levy answered.

When the girls saw Romeo's expression though, they knew they couldn't let it go with just that, especially with what was going to go down that day. Sometimes a boy needs his big sisters - and this was one of those times.

"But maybe we could finish things up early and meet at the lake?" Levy asked everyone cheerfully. "Maybe at about 4? We could all go ... we could probably have a barbecue under the oak tree. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea," Cana rang in optimistically, "I could bring some sides from the diner so we don't have to do too much cooking ... just a b-b-q and swimming ... and Frisbee for Plue."

Macao, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke up."That does sound like a good idea. I'll call Wakaba too."

"Okay!" Romeo agreed practically beaming. "And when we come back video games and cheesy scary movie night?" he added.

"Hell yeah!" Jellal agreed, a little too enthusiastically. Everyone looked over at him. Jellal didn't know it, but his expression looked exactly like Romeo's at that moment: a kid in a candy store. Who knew Jellal's guilty pleasure was shamelessly indulging in 'it's just so bad, it's good' movies?

"What?" he asked, confused.

Everyone broke out in laughter at Jellal's expression. It was plain that he was trying hard to keep his excitement at a minimum. Blatant, overwhelming enthusiasm wasn't Jellal's thing, though it often peeked through his calm, mature facade. Even now, while his body remained restrained and collected, his eyes were dancing with childish anticipation and excitement, and that contrast of very different emotions was hilarious.

"Nothing," Ultear said eventually, shaking her head and laughing at her friend's obliviousness. "And yea, cheesy scary movie night is on."

"I've got nothing to do today, Romeo," Macao started once the laughter died down, "How about we go ahead with that plan of yours? Just you and me. We could play some ball at the park, go down to the pier for lunch and then head down to the oak tree to wait for everyone. What do you say? You up for a day with dad?"

This sounded pretty cool to Romeo: guys' day out! He was about to answer when the atmosphere around him hit him. It was back, the sympathy ... with amusement mixed in. Romeo got the feeling he was in trouble, but he couldn't figure out just what he did.

Annie turned to Romeo, "I think it's great if you spend the day with your dad. It's been a long time since you've had a boys' day out. We'll all finish up the things we have to do and meet you both up at the lake."

And that was it. It was done. Whatever it was, Romeo's fate for the day was sealed.

* * *

_I don't know what everyone was so worried about. This was great! _Romeo thought as he and Macao sat on the sand and took in the kite surfers who were trying out some tricks on the lake. They were more than an hour early so they'd decided to relax and wait for the others to get there.

_It was awesome, a real boys' day out_, Romeo concluded as he reflected on the day he'd had so far.

They'd started out with soccer at the park. It was originally supposed to be just the two of them passing the ball around, but then they met some of Macao's friends and it became a full on father-kid match up, with both boys and girls against the dads. Of course, the kids had won. Most of the fathers had burnt out almost halfway through.

After the match they went to the pier on the main entrance to the lake to have some lunch. Since Annie wasn't there the meal of choice was a selection of wholesome deep fried, fatty street food – some slathered and filled with even more fatty goodness. This was followed by ice cream and donuts. Later, they challenged each other to arcade games and air hockey before heading to their main attraction on the pleasure pier: the thrill rides. After being twisted, turned, spun, swung and frightened the boys decided to call it quits and head over to the oak tree to wait for the rest of the family.

Romeo couldn't deny he'd had a blast so far.

Father and son sat in a comfortable silence watching the kite surfers, both eager to give it a try themselves at some point during the summer. That was just their kind of thing.

It was some time before Macao spoke again and when he did his speech was hesitant and uncertain.

He cleared his through audibly and uncomfortably before starting.

"So um," the man started, faltering from the very beginning. Romeo turned to see his father looking hard out to the middle of the sea, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Um...just that it's been a long time since we had a chance to just, you know ... talk. You know, just the two of us. With everything that goes on in the house we never really have time to hang out, just the two of us. And anyway, your mom has wanted us to ... you know, hang out, just the two of us, for a really long time, more than a year actually."

"Okay" Romeo said as he shifted in the sand. The atmosphere around his dad was making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, so ... you know ... well, I mean, I think you already know where I'm going with this. I mean you're at an age when you're probably beginning to, you know, look at girls, you know ... differently ..."

Romeo blushed ten shades of red at that last word. Finally it was all beginning to make sense. But this wasn't something he wanted. Not in the least. In fact, if there was a list of things Romeo Conbolt absolutely never wanted to go through in his life this was at the very top of the list. Being swallowed whole by a python and being slowly and painfully digested by stomach acid, all while conscious, seemed preferable to living through this moment.

But Romeo didn't stop his dad. He was too surprised to move much less utter an articulate sentence. What could the poor boy say that wouldn't sound embarrassing?

"Anyway _your mom_ thought you might have some, you know ... questions ... about ... you know ... stuff." Macao fidgeted in his seat at those last words while keeping his eyes firmly on something he alone could see out in the middle of the lake. Eye contact with the subject next to him was the last thing he wanted.

He really hated doing this and he'd put it off for more than a year but his wife was getting scarier the more he put it off. So he'd decided to just rip the band aid off as fast as he could. He'd practiced a lot but there were no words in mankind's existence that made this conversation any less mortifying for him, and he was sure for Romeo as well. They should have done this much sooner. He now wished he hadn't chickened out all those other times.

Romeo sat awkwardly, staring into the sand below him. He wanted to say something, anything, to make it all stop before it got a whole lot worse (and Romeo knew just how worse things could get - why the heck did his dad think he didn't) but he couldn't find any words that weren't embarrassing so he just let the situation play out.

"So do you? You know ... have any questions?" Macao asked.

_And here we go_, Romeo thought.

"No, Dad. I don't."

"So you understand ... about ... everything?" Macao inquired, slightly happy that he wouldn't have to explain the basics, but deep inside he knew he wasn't going to get away with that level of 'conversation' when Annie found out.

Romeo's mind was racing now, full of embarrassment and nervousness.

_No, of course I don't understand everything, I'm 13, but I don't care about any of this stuff, and even if I did I could just go on the internet and get all the answers. There's no need for this sort of conversation anymore old man! And what the heck is with that question? Is that a trick question? Is there any way to answer that correctly? What to say, what to say..._

"Yes dad," Romeo mumbled, "I understand about ... everything." _God, please don't think I know from actually doing, please don't think I know from actually doing._

"Oh, well then ... that's good ... good talk."

Romeo sighed, relieved that his dad wasn't actually going to put him through anymore.

"Yeah, good talk" he answered, hopefully ending the conversation.

Macao too was relieved. But he also knew that wasn't going cut it. He knew this was a conversation he needed to have with his son and he needed to have it honestly, not with 'birds' and 'bees' and 'pollination' but with real words and real situations. Real problems his son would be facing. He'd read all about it in preparation for this talk. The book said that he needed Romeo to know that he took this seriously otherwise the boy wouldn't come to him if he needed help. If he talked to his son like an adult then his son would come to him on equal terms.

Macao knew he couldn't leave it up to biology classes. Those things didn't really answer any questions. They actually left kids with more questions than answers. And more reasons to search for the answers themselves. Macao knew that for a fact. It was embarrassing but he needed Romeo to trust that this was something he took seriously and he was doing it because he cared.

He dug into his pocket and shuffled around until he found what he was looking for. He took out a piece of paper and held it out in front of him. He took a deep, calming breath and started again with what he assumed was a calmer, more certain tone.

"Your mom wrote down a few things she wanted me to make sure you knew. I'm just gonna read them out so she knows we've covered all her grounds, okay?"

Macao silently patted himself on the back for coming up with that one. Annie had done a pretty good job with that speech. It covered everything. And he didn't even need to think while he talked, he just needed to read. It was great.

The man was so relieved to have found an out that he didn't even spare a thought for his son who would be on the receiving end of Annie's speech.

Romeo groaned inwardly on hearing his father's words. The conversation wasn't over, not by a long shot. In fact, it was probably only going to get worse. Annie Conbolt had a propensity for details.

" ... Sure Dad," Romeo swallowed. _And here we go. Please mom, please be on my side with this._

Romeo watched as his father scanned the page in front of him. He realised the paper had two sides and took the opportunity to glance at the reverse side of the sheet.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Romeo whined privately._ What do you have to say that goes across two pages mom? And what are those? Are those diagrams? _Romeo squinted at the paper trying to make out the content of the diagrams_. Shit! I gotta get outta here._

"Dad, I think I just saw one of my friends from school. Can I just go over and say hi?" Romeo said starting to rise from his spot on the sand.

This time, Macao resisted the urge to escape the talk, "Just give me a minute here Romeo, then you can go. Is that alright?"

Romeo froze in midair as he took in what his dad had just said. It wasn't like Macao to insist. His dad was usually pretty easy going. _He must be really scared of mom this time_, Romeo thought. The boy slowly settled back down into his 'seat' and nodded to his dad to go on. _It's not like he's enjoying this either. I'll just play along and get this over with._

Romeo found his spot in the sand and went back to staring at it while his dad started on the note.

"Ehm...so I'm just gonna read it word for word, okay?"

Romeo nodded.

"Okay, so you're gonna start looking at girls differently, we've been through that. Um ... ok, here we go. You've probably noticed your body's been changing. Your voice, your body shape and especially your-"

"Daddy! Stop." _That's it. I've got to say it. The truth. No matter how embarrassing it is. This can't go on._ Romeo squeezed his eyes shut and started. "I know all this stuff. We've done it in school. Boys have penises, girls have v - va-jay-jays, these are used to make babies. We really don't have to go through the details, I'm not 9, and we _really_ don't need those drawings."

Macao looked at Romeo and then at the paper.

"What drawings?" he asked.

"Turn it over" Romeo advised.

Macao turned the paper over and stared at the drawings his wife had included at the back of the paper for 'reference'.

Romeo watched as his father's expressions moved from surprise, to curiosity, to surprise again and then to something he couldn't quite place. He was so interested in trying to figure out this last expression that he jumped back when the old man broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Romeo stared as his father rolled on the sand clutching his stomach and crumpling the paper in the process.

"What? What is it?" he couldn't help but ask. He was extremely curious now.

"This- this-" Macao gasped in return trying to regain his composure. "You're- you're mother is just- argh! This woman..." Macao broke again and it was some minutes before Romeo could get an articulate sentence out of the rolling, gasping old man.

"Daa-ad" Romeo insisted. He was beginning to feel really left out.

Macao sniffed and rubbed his nose before sitting up and facing his son.

"Look at this," he said still laughing lightly and pointing to a series of rough sketches of the male reproductive system.

Romeo knew what he was looking at but he couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Okay ... so what? We've been through this, I know all of this already" Romeo asked.

"Just- just go through them" Macao instructed waving his hands to encourage the boy to continue, laughing once again. "She wrote these for you when you were between 11 and 12."

Romeo didn't see what the fuss was about but decided to do what Macao asked.

The first picture was simple enough. It was your average everyday diagram of the whole system – nothing interesting there. That was Romeo thought until he caught sight of the short caption to the picture.

"This is how little Romeo" ... Romeo paused to cringe at his mother's use of 'little Romeo' in her text before reading on, "This is how little Romeo looks on the inside. Inside the little globes are one half of what we need to make babies."

"Oh my God Dad, was she being serious when she wrote this?" Romeo asked Macao, stupefied by his mother's silly drawing and her even more ridiculous caption.

Macao could only laugh and gesture to Romeo to read on. And the boy did.

The next picture left Romeo horrified. The caption read, "A happy little Romeo. Now that your body is changing, you'll find that sometimes little Romeo will look like this. This is normal and you shouldn't be afraid. This is to prepare you for when you are ready to make babies. You won't need this for a long time yet."

Romeo raised his eyes slowly to look at his father who was having a blast watching his son's expressions as he made his way through the drawings.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Macao lied.

Romeo raised his eyebrow at his dad.

"Alright, I'll spare you," Macao laughed before continuing, "Just one more. If you do just one more you can stop. I promise." Macao broke into full-on teenage girl-mode tittering at this point. "But you've got to read the whole thing. No chickening out now."

One look at the man told Romeo that the next one was bad. Like really bad. Like Godfather-style, waking-up-with-a-horse's-head-in-your-bed type bad. But as much as he wanted to avoid it Romeo couldn't deny that he was curious about what was coming up next. He'd take up the old man's challenge.

The third diagram was like the second but there was a finger reaching out to the extended form. _What is this about?_ the boy wondered. He moved to the caption for enlightenment and his jaws dropped.

_My mommy wrote this?_

_..._

_..._

_Mommy..._

He groaned loud and buried his head into the sand. He wanted to hide as deep and as far into the earth as possible. The only sounds coming from the two were Romeo's groans as he pushed his head into the sand and scratched at the back of his head, trying hard to forget what he'd just read, and Macao's wild laughter. It wasn't that the latter enjoyed torturing his son. It was more like he enjoyed teasing him. Macao wouldn't tell him, but Romeo was incredibly cute when he was embarrassed, and Macao revelled in it since he rarely got to see this look on the boy.

"Romeo" Macao eventually said, out of breath and in pain from all the laughing. "When you finally decide you're interested in girls, just make sure she makes you laugh. I promise you, you'll never have a boring day ever."

Romeo looked up at his father slowly.

"Isn't it more important to have someone you want to protect? Isn't that how it was with you and mom?"

"Yeah, but if I raised you right, and I think I did, there will be a lot of people and things you'll want to protect in this life. It doesn't mean that every person you want to protect is your special someone."

"So how will I know the difference then?"

"You'll just know. I can't say how, you just will. Even if you don't recognise it right away, it will still be there. Well, for me it was pretty easy. I like the ladies, your mom and I never hide that. But you might have noticed that she never worries about me, she even teases me about it. It's because she knows she's the only one who shines for me, the only one who really moves me, out of all of them. She's the reason I _want_ to move. In a world filled with beautiful women to appreciate, your mom shines out among all of them. And she knows it. She makes me want to be better - for her and for you guys. When you find the one who shines for you, the one who makes you laugh till you can't breathe, the one who makes you happy like no one else, and who makes you want to be a better man, for her sake ... when you find it, this feeling, you've got to cherish it. You've got to let the girl _really _know it, and then you've got to protect it ... with all you've got."

Romeo was silent. Things just got kind of cool. Macao too felt the change in the atmosphere and went with it.

"Part of protecting that person, the way she shines and the way she moves you, is respecting her. So all those things they talk about in school, as natural and as normal as they are, you've got to put the protection and wishes of the girl first. You understand me? That's being a man."

Romeo nodded. All of this was weird to talk about, but for some reason he wanted to hear it. It felt like he was listening to something important his dad wanted for him, and Romeo wanted to get it right.

"You've got to be in a relationship that is important to you, one you want to last. And don't make the mistake of confusing the desire to protect something with the kind of feelings we're talking about here. They're different, and you probably won't know the difference until you find it. That makes it kind of hard, but you can talk to other people about it just to figure out what you're feeling. I know it might be weird to talk to us, but your mom and I, and Alzack, and your sisters are all around to talk if you want. You can talk to your friends too, but most times they don't know any of it either. They're just as confused as you are. We all were once."

Romeo nodded and the conversation drifted into a comfortable silence.

"Dad?" Romeo said eventually.

"Yeah?" the older man responded.

"I think I'm not really ready to see girls differently yet. But if I am, I think it'd be cool to talk to you."

Macao only smiled.

_Well then_, he thought, _somehow this worked out after all_.

Macao made a mental note to thank his wife later. After all, it was her diagrams that saved the day. Macao grinned to himself ... _maybe something involving diagram three_.

* * *

**A/N**: This was so hard to write. I'm not even sure I pulled it off, but I gave it a solid go.

I really wanted to do a 'Romeo gets 'the talk'' chapter. School teaches the scientific and technical stuff, but sex is connected to emotions and I think it's our parents who teach us how to love. And that's what I wanted to get across in this chapter.

I think 'Romeo gets the talk' would be **so much** more fun in the real fairy tail universe - the whole guild getting in on it, maybe Natsu would learn a thing or two :D How do you guys see this going down? Maybe you can write it? I'd love to read your version.

Oh, and the caption to diagram 3 actually exists ... hidden and protected deep within an older draft of this chapter :D:D

Jellal: The Jellal I'm going for is the one who fought with Jura in Chapter 274 – serious and mature, but he also has lighter moments where he can make you laugh till it hurts.

Next chapter we go back to the main story and meet the rest of Fiore's elite. Till then.


	9. Shades of difference

Thanks to the always amazing and awesome **Aurelia Roschelle** for copy-editing this for me even though she's so busy. I always feel so much more confident putting a chapter out when I know she's read it before and given her seal of approval. Everyone needs to have an Aurelia! You absolutely must. They come in all models, shapes and sizes to best fit your writing style - though my version's arguably the best! :P :D:D Thanks so much again Lia!

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**(Officially Chapter 7 - not counting the Prologue and the Special Chapter - but FFN has it's own automated system): Shades of difference **

Levy McGarden reached her arm around the low wooden table, sliding the damp cloth delicately over the smooth surface. Not for the first time, she stopped her work to wonder at its build: _how do they make something look so rustic and so chic at the same time?_

She straightened slowly, admiring the quaint arrangement; a low, dark hardwood table surrounded by leather Queen Anne styled armchairs. Aries had jokingly said that the actual colour of the armchair was 'oxblood' when Levy had called it 'red'. This kind of thing was apparently very important to the clientele at Hemingway House so Levy had to get it right. The tables and chairs were positioned over a luxuriously soft Persian rug covered in swirls of reds, light greens and creams. Levy was almost certain that the colours weren't actually 'red', 'green' or 'cream' but she elected not to get into it with her shy manager.

Levy understood the importance of getting the colours right. Any artist worth his salt knows that real meaning lies in the shades of difference. But the way some of the patrons at the cafe talked, it felt like getting the colours right had little, if anything, to do with the meaning, power and identity of the colours themselves. It wasn't about paying homage to the colour, or to the feelings each colour expressed and bestowed to its beholder, it was about establishing difference - difference from other people. This bothered Levy and took away from her appreciation of the place.

"Lucy's late this afternoon," Aries said as she took the tray of dirty coffee cups and saucers from the table behind the day-dreaming girl. Aries was the only one who knew the extent of Levy's injuries, and the real cause of them. Levy had insisted on telling everyone that she fell, which wasn't exactly untrue. It just wasn't the whole story. Aries had gone along with it, seeing the girl's determination to continue and knowing that the injuries weren't so bad that she couldn't do clean-up, but she was sure that Levy was holding back a lot of the pain she felt.

"Yeah, I noticed," Levy responded, giggling, "I guess the security guard is keeping her busy."

Both girls laughed out loud at this. When Lucy had told them of her adventures the day before neither of them could believe it. The guy sounded nice enough, but he just didn't seem to get it. Neither of them had met anyone so clueless in their lives.

"When we met for lunch she said that he was with her all morning, following her around like some kid while she cleaned up in the lake garden. He didn't say much, just followed her and kept her company. He seems to have a real problem with personal space. She can't seem to get him to go away," Levy explained to Aries as they walked back to the counter.

"That guy calls for some serious patience," Aries answered laughing. "But he sounds fun. Odd, definitely odd, but still fun."

Levy could only shake her head. _Leave it to Lucy to attract the weirdos, _she thought.

§§§

An hour later Levy and Lucy stood behind the counter at Hemingway House staring wide-eyed at one of the customers. They couldn't believe what they were looking at. There were so many things they wanted to do, but they were at work, so they suppressed their urges to scream, run or jump. They just stood there, staring in amazement at the person who'd just sat down in one of the armchairs.

Aries, spotting their expressions, grinned as she approached them.

"I take it you two know Mirajane Strauss," she said, coming up behind them and placing her arms around each of their shoulders.

All three girls turned their gaze towards the slender woman seated gracefully in the large armchair. Her ankle-length, brownish-red dress gave her a kind, girlish appearance but it failed to mask her curvaceous body. Her slightly-curling, long, white hair draped casually around her, and that, combined with her soft features and gentle smile, only made her appear sweeter and kinder to anyone lucky enough to lay eyes on her. Mirajane Strauss was mesmerising and unquestionably beautiful.

Levy broke out of the spell cast by Mirajane first and answered Aries.

"Of course we know Mirajane Strauss, who doesn't? The face of Fiore. The highest paid, most requested and respected model in the country."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "Yep, everyone knows Mirajane."

"Oh. So, do you know the people around her as well?" Aries asked, pulling the two into a protective, secretive circle. Three pairs of eyes turned to inspect Mirajane's companions, all extremely beautiful people who each exuded an air of confidence and pride. All except for one.

On Mirajane's left was a tiny girl with short white hair and piercing blue eyes that matched Mirajane's. She couldn't be older than Lucy or Levy. She sat proudly on the arm of Mirajane's chair laughing playfully with the people around her. Everything about the girl's outward appearance suggested poise and self-assurance; everything but her eyes. There was something fragile about the girl's eyes that made one want to protect her. They were kind, no doubt, and they sparkled when she laughed, betraying her bubbly nature, but they still seemed vulnerable.

Seated in another armchair on Mirajane's right was a muscular, white-haired man. The man was tall. Very tall. If the tiny, short-haired girl stood next to him she would probably only come up to half his height. But as hard and as large as the man was, he seemed tender and protective. He had the aura of a large teddy bear; big to look at but soft in every other way.

Across from the man, on the other side of the low coffee table, sat a slim, blue-haired girl. This girl stood out from the others. She appeared to be graceful, but she was definitely not as confident as the rest of her company. She seemed shy, and while she was included in the group's discussions and she laughed along with them, she hardly contributed to the conversation itself. In fact, Lucy couldn't remember hearing the girl's speaking voice.

On the fourth chair sat someone whom the girls couldn't see, as his back was to them. They knew it was a man though, from his spiky black hair and toned muscular arms that peeked out from the chair.

After inspecting the group thoroughly, Lucy and Levy turned back to Aries and shook their heads. The young girl who sat on the arm of Mirajane's chair seemed familiar but the girls couldn't figure out where they knew her from, and the faces of the others didn't ring a bell at all.

"The girl with the short white hair," Aries whispered, "is Mirajane's sister, Lisanna Strauss."

"No way!" Levy whispered back, "Good grief! Good looks run like water in that family!"

Aries nodded. "Yep. I'm surprised you don't know her, she's usually photographed with Mira since they're always together when they're not working."

"Working? You mean Lisanna's a model too?" Lucy asked, unable to curb her curiosity.

"Nope. Well, I mean, you should know that the Strauss' own one of the biggest media and entertainment companies in the country."

"Take-Over. They're famous for their magazines and modelling and talent agencies. They own some famous TV, film and music production companies too if I remember," Levy replied, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Exactly! All the Strauss kids work in the entertainment industry. Mira naturally took up modelling since the still camera loves her. The moving camera though, loves Lisanna. She's been an actress since she was a baby. She started out with small roles in baby commercials and then she went on to do some daytime soap, I can't remember the name of it ... anyway, that didn't last very long because everyone soon realised that she was a born actress. She went right to the movies after that. Haven't you guys seen 'Hatching Eggs?" Aries asked, enjoying the girls' reactions and wanting to share more.

Lucy and Levy gasped and turned to look at the short-haired girl.

"No way! You mean that's the little girl from 'Hatching Eggs'?" Lucy asked incredulously, her voice a rising whisper. "We love that movie! We've watched it like 30 times at home. I thought her face seemed familiar!"

"But I read that she stopped acting," Levy added in a low voice, afraid that the subject of their conversation would hear them.

"She did," Aries affirmed, a sad smile forming on her face. "A few years ago she got into an accident on a job. She was doing a basic stunt on her own. I mean, it was supposed to be a really small thing, just to introduce her to the idea of doing her own stunts; they obviously took every precaution, but there were a few ... well ... complications, and Lisanna got hurt. I heard it was really bad. Even after she recovered she had to stop working. Mira and their brother stopped working for a while too. The talk around the club was that it was really hard on the whole family."

The three fell silent and thoughtful as Aries's words sank in. It was hard to imagine that such a small girl had to go through so much.

Aries eventually broke the grim silence.

"That guy over there," she said motioning to the teddy bear who sat on Mirajane's right, "he's their brother, Elfman. He's an actor too. The media likes to call them the 'Take-Over Siblings', obviously because of the company name, but also because they can transform into anyone when the camera is on them. Actually, Elfman was in the movie that Lisanna was shooting when she had her accident. I heard that Mira was also on the set that day. As the story goes, both Mira and Elfman feel like that accident was their fault because they were there and could've prevented it. Elfman especially because he normally does his own stunts and he was the one who convinced Lisanna to try doing her own stunt that day."

"No way," Lucy and Levy whispered together. Neither of them would have guessed that Mirajane and her siblings had such a difficult past.

"Yep, Elfman got really protective of both his sisters after that. Anyhow, I heard that Lisanna just signed a multi-million dollar contract for a new movie, so it seems like she's getting back into acting."

"Well, we're definitely going to watch it!" Levy told the two, speaking for Lucy as well. "She's really brave to go back to acting after all she's been through. It must be really scary."

Lucy nodded her agreement. All three Strauss siblings seemed really strong despite all they've suffered and Lucy wanted to support and encourage them. Aries smiled and continued with her one-sided introductions.

"The girl sitting across from Elfman," Aries said, looking at the shy blunette, "is Juvia Lockser. Her father owns 4thElement, a company that rose from a small village operation to be the premier water supplier and handler in Fiore. All within five years."

Lucy and Levy raised their eyebrows sceptically. How was that even possible?

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it either. She first came to the club about a year ago. Five years ago, her dad was just a small town farmer from the north-east who came across a spring in his land. He started bottling and selling the spring water for its minerals. That grew really fast, faster than anyone thought it would. Apparently, the combination of raw minerals in that water is really good and it's virtually impossible to find naturally. It has something to do with the volcanic mountains that the spring water runs down from. Anyway, before anyone knew it, Juvia's dad was buying up competitors and branching out into water treatment and basically anything to do with water. All the water you drink now, no matter what company you get it from, is somehow linked to 4thElement."

Lucy and Levy were speechless. They slowly moved their gaze over to the shy girl sitting in an armchair that was two times the size of her small but curvaceous body. She sat in that chair, but she didn't suit it. She still had a long way to go before her body would fit that chair.

And Lucy knew it. She had seen it almost the moment she laid eyes on the girl. She felt indescribably drawn to her; it was like the invisible power that attracts metal to magnets. Something about the girl struck a chord with Lucy, as if they were united in a similar sentiment. And now, listening to Aries, Lucy understood why.

Juvia was new money. In this world, that's like a curse on a child. Everyone had to work hard to maintain their respect and reputation in this world; they needed to act and be a certain way. They needed to fit expectations. But most kids in this world were born with that respect and reputation. It was passed down from their parents at birth. They just had to maintain it.

New money was different. It had no reputation to be passed down. Families with new money had to earn respect. Every step they made was watched by society. Everyone watched waiting for one thing only: for the family to prove that they did not belong, that they were not as dignified or noble as the rest.

Lucy's heart went out to the girl in that chair. She knew the girl's parents would see her as the route into the heart of this world. She was the next generation. Her father was already in the board rooms and making his way there, but the family would be judged by the accomplishments of the child.

Lucy understood that because, once upon a time, Lucy _was_ Juvia Lockser. Lucy was viewed as her father's key to acceptance into this world. Only, she had to learn much more than the people around her. She was forced to become accomplished at everything which this world valued, whether she liked them or not, whether she wanted to or not. And not just excel at them, Lucy was expected to surpass everyone; to stand out as the best among them. Only the best would do for Jude Heartfilia.

Lucy wondered what Juvia Lockser had to endure to fit into this world. Was she comfortable there? Was she happy? Was she treated well? Did she feel included?

At that very moment, Lucy saw the corners of the blunette's mouth widen into a smile as she laughed along with her group of friends. Lucy saw the warmth that Juvia received from her friends then, and her own heart warmed in appreciation. Whatever the rest of this world was like for her, Juvia seemed to have found friends who genuinely cared about her and even though Lucy didn't know her, the thought made the blond happy.

"It's strange though," Aries whispered after a long pause. The other two girls huddled closer to listen.

"What?" Levy asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Lucy widened her eyes in anticipation.

"She's different," the cafe manager responded, glancing over in Juvia's direction once more.

"What do you mean different?" Lucy came in, slightly concerned.

"You see that guy in the chair there?" Aries questioned quietly, tossing her head slyly to the dark-haired guy whose face neither of the girls could see.

The girls nodded.

"Well, his name is Gray Fullbuster. He's the sole heir to Ice Make, a multi-billion dollar technology corporation in Crocus."

"_He's _the heir to Ice Make?" Lucy gasped, almost forgetting to control her volume. The three of them looked around nervously to see if she was heard, but it seemed like everyone was too engrossed in their own business to focus on the three gossiping cafe workers.

Aries nodded in confirmation as they returned to their huddled position.

Lucy and Levy were shocked. To call Ice Make a simple technology corporation was putting it lightly. The company was responsible for the research, testing and production of everything from computers and computer software, to cutting-edge media equipment, medical equipment and pharmaceuticals. All of the latest research in medicine, robotics and nanotechnology were somehow connected to Ice Make. Ultear said the company was even said to be funding research on worm holes and time and inter-dimensional travel.

Ultear was a physics genius and her obsession was with time and special relativity. She was spending most of her summer in Physics club, following the progress of a machine, a collider, which was supposed to give the answers to life. Lucy wasn't sure about it since she didn't study it in detail, but she knew that Ice Make was somehow tied to the work Ultear was researching.

"Yep, he is the heir to Ice Make," Aries continued lowering her voice once more. "But normally Juvia would be all over him. She has a massive crush on him, and she fangirls like you would not believe. I've never seen it so bad. It's usually so cute to watch her. She's all 'Gray-sama' this and 'Gray-sama' that. It's surprising to see her just sitting there calmly while he's on the other chair."

The three fell into silence as they wondered what might have brought about this change in Juvia's behaviour. Lucy couldn't deny it; she wanted to see the fangirl in Juvia.

Slowly, without any of them noticing, two long, slender arms slivered up from behind the girls and wrapped themselves around the three spellbound cafe workers. Each girl thought that the arm around her belonged to the other.

"Thatssssssssssssss..." a heavy, threatening whisper uttered.

All three girls screamed in terror at the strange sound coming from behind them. They tried to run away from it but they were held in place by the thin but strong arms wrapped solidly around them.

They swung around screaming, flinging the surprised arms off them and jumping back, far away from their captor. They were so caught up in their surprise and fear that they didn't notice that their captor was also screaming.

It was some seconds before the four individuals calmed. When Lucy, Levy and Aries opened their eyes they saw a frightened, pale-skinned redhead staring at them in shock. Their reaction had obviously surprised her.

"Oh my God, Flare!" Aries gasped as she dug into her chest, now desperate for air, her left arm gripping the counter for support, "Seriously! You can't just sneak up on people like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the redhead responded sending them distressed and guilty looks, "you guys were being so quiet. I thought I should be quiet too."

Realising where she was, the cafe manager immediately turned to the patrons at the cafe who were all taken aback by the girls' screams. Aries calmly explained the situation to them and apologised for their outburst. Most of them laughed at the misunderstanding, finding all four girls' faces extremely funny. The five 'elites' who were the girls' topic of conversation before Flare's entry seemed to laugh the most.

It was then, now that he had finally turned towards them, that Lucy and Levy saw the dark-haired man who was previously hidden by the massive armchair. The boy was around their age, and for some reason, he was topless. He wore only a pair of dark trousers and black shoes. While the boy didn't seem to like shirts, he did seem fond of jewellery. A silver cross necklace hung loosely from his neck and he wore a metal bracelet around his right wrist. A metal chain also looped casually around the right side of his pants.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and smiled conspiratorially. It was obvious why Juvia was in love with the boy. He was gorgeous ... and ripped. The cool, relaxed, easy-going energy he emitted with his laugh seemed to sweep over the room, making the whole embarrassing scenario that just happened seem insignificant.

When the commotion had died down, the four girls returned to their original places at the counter. It was then that Aries took the opportunity to introduce their guest.

"Girls, this is Flare. She works here at Fairy Tail over the summer."

"Hello," Flare said shyly, eying Lucy with a curious expression.

"Flare, this is Lucy and Levy. They are our interns." Aries then turned proudly to Flare, beaming as she said, "Flare here attends the Fiore Institute for the Advancement of Science, Art and Commerce in Crocus, which is where all those guys go as well," Aries said, gesturing to the five heirs and heiresses sitting across the cafe.

"No way! You actually go to school with them?" Levy exclaimed. Lucy was too surprised to make a remark.

Flare looked down at the countertop and blushed, her face a brilliant red like her hair.

"It's not what you think" she said softly, "I'm just there on a scholarship. The Academy, which is what we call it for short, is really good, and you can make a lot of connections there if you play your cards right."

"Play your cards right?" Lucy asked.

Flare clasped her fingers together and rubbed them together nervously, saying, "This is gonna sound bad, and not everyone there is like this. But could you imagine going to school with kids who are one day going to be the owners and top executives of the biggest companies in the country? It's like living with giants. You really don't want to get on the wrong side of any of them. They're all connected in one way or another. One word from them and you won't be hired anywhere. We scholarship students have two rules we abide by to survive: know your place and don't stand out for the wrong reasons."

Levy shivered, "That sounds scary."

"It's not really. If you think about it, it's the rules of survival for any high school anywhere, just with more serious implications," Flare answered honestly.

Thinking about it, Lucy and Levy had to agree.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation before, and that's why I came up to you guys. I'm really sorry I scared you."

"It's alright," Lucy said laughing it off. "We _were _sort of asking for it."

"Oh," Flare started, "I almost forgot about that. You were wondering why Juvia is acting like that with Gray." Flare lowered her voice to a whisper, "it's because of the rejection."

"The rejection!" Aries exclaimed in as low a voice as she could manage. "What rejection?"

"Well, it's actually pretty famous now. A few months ago we had a big celebration at the Academy. It was an all-out extravagant affair to mark our centennial. Practically all the students were there, and since almost everyone at the school come from well-known families a lot of big names attended too, even government officials. Anyway, Juvia was being, well Juvia, in front of the country's top honchos and Gray straight-out rejected her behaviour. Right there, in front of everyone. It wasn't loud and it didn't draw a lot of attention, but he was really clear with her. So clear some people felt he was being cold. Since then Juvia's been kind and loving to him as always, but a lot less clingy."

There was a long pause while the three girls took in all that Flare said. They felt sorry for the sweet blunette but they were also curious about how she would move on from the experience.

The silence that hung over the girls was broken when the front door of the cafe slammed open. A pair of heavy feet banged onto the wooden floors, rocking the cups and dishes that hung around the counter. From the corner of her eyes Levy spotted the red-eyed, black-haired man from the day before stomping into the cafe.

Levy's blood went cold when her eyes landed on the scary man. As she did on that morning when she was hurt, Levy willed her body to obey her, to move, to turn away from the frightening sight and the memories it brought with it, but her body once again refused to obey her. Her eyes were locked on the man, taking in every step that he took.

But Levy wasn't alone, and for this she would later be grateful. All eyes in the room were trained on the man who was now coming into the cafe. Some people tried to avert their gaze and concentrate on something else even though it was obvious that the dark-haired man held their attention.

As he walked past the counter where the four girls stood, his gaze fell on Levy and his expression immediately hardened. Levy shivered under the man's stern gaze, she was sure that she would have fallen if it wasn't for the reassuring hand that was placed firmly on the small of her back. Levy didn't remember when it got there but she was relieved that it was there. It helped her to keep whatever composure she had left. Her vision of the man was quickly obscured by a blond head that placed itself firmly between the two.

Lucy and Gajeel stared threateningly at each other as long, breathless seconds ticked away. The man eventually decided that the blond wasn't worth his time and moved on through the room. He made his way to the stone fireplace that stood at the very back of the room and sat on the hearth, pulling his left leg up beside him.

Once the man was settled, the rumble of voices and movement could once again be heard in the cafe as everyone went back to their conversations. Levy felt her body begin to respond to her once more and slowly the ground under her jellified legs started to feel less shaky. If she hadn't faced similar fears just the day before, Levy knew she would have definitely collapsed under her legs' wild shaking and the man's hard, accusing gaze.

Levy and Lucy watched as a nervous waitress approached the man to take his order and then scrambled away towards them.

The waitress huffed in frustration as she stood in front of the espresso machine steaming milk for the man's coffee. "Good grief!" She exclaimed, "does Gajeel have to be so impossible when he's in a bad mood?"

Lucy and Levy stared at the waitress.

"You know that guy?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, of course, he's a regular here during the summer and winter. He's a pretty decent guy actually ... well normally."

Lucy and Levy looked over to Aries and Flare who nodded in agreement.

"You wouldn't believe it" the waitress continued, "but that guy's actually pretty quiet. He doesn't really bother anyone, and I guess you can say he's even his own special blend of entertaining. But when he's in a bad mood ... whoa ... well you've seen it ... I heard even hell raises an alert when Gajeel's pissed off. And these days he's probably got hell at about DEFCON 2."

"Yeah," Aries picked up, "I know he's going through some stuff, but really, does he have to take it out on everyone else? He's even alienating the rest of his group these days." She frowned towards the group of five that was seated towards the middle of the room.

"Gajeel is friends with Mirajane's group?" Lucy asked incredulously as the waitress stepped around them to take Gajeel's order to him.

"Yep. They're very close actually. They all grew up together, including the Dragneels and the Scarlets. Their parents are pretty close friends, well most of them, and they generally do a lot of business together. Gajeel over there is a Redfox, son of Metalicana Redfox ... a brilliant engineer and billionaire businessman. Metalicana Redfox owns Iron Dragon Industries." Aries paused at this point to take in Lucy and Levy's expressions.

"Judging by your faces, I see you've heard of it," the pink-haired manager continued, speaking carefully. "I know most people only see them as big, bad weapons developers, but they are actually more in integrated aerospace and defence. They build a lot of commercial and military aircrafts and they've even got divisions that build satellites and space systems. They also develop a lot of the national security systems for defence, surveillance and intelligence. They're more than just weapons developers. They actually do a lot of work with Ice Make. Metalicana is Igneel Dragneel's cousin so the Dragneel Group and Scarlett-Steel also work closely with Iron Dragon."

Lucy and Levy were speechless. If you added in Scarlett Steel's dominance in finance and commerce, and big conglomerate the Dragneel Group's almost limitless control of construction and property development, as well as its subsidiary companies in everything from electric and gas to media and telecommunications, the family of these eight friends seemed to control almost all of Fiore.

Suddenly Levy jumped and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you. Erza Scarlet came to see me this afternoon! She wanted to say congratulations on winning the internship and wished us the best."

"Oh my gosh, you too! She came to see me too. She even came all the way out to the gardens and shook my filthy hands. She was so nice! I can't believe she came herself. What did you think of her?"

"Well, she was nice, a bit formal, and ... well I guess, kinda strict. But nice."

"She was like that with me at the start too but she seemed different after I ... um ... nevermind ..." Lucy trailed away, avoiding Levy's eyes.

"Lucy! What did you do?" Levy demanded, though her eyes were dancing with laughter. She knew Lucy had gone and done something silly.

"Nothing!" Lucy defended, "I didn't do anything."

"Liar! I know you Lucy Heartfilia and I know that guilty face. You went overboard again, didn't you?" Levy accused playfully.

"No. Of course not. She just, she just reminded me so much of Cana; firm and strong and protective, but like she hardly lets anyone in, like she's got no one to protect her. I just really liked her. She looked so kind, I just wanted to hug her!"

"Oh my God, Lucy you didn't!" Levy exclaimed.

"No. No of course not. There are boundaries. But I ... um ... I did tell her that I thought she was cute."

"Lucy!" Levy said pretending to be angry at Lucy's open kindness and warmth. In truth, she was actually really proud of these qualities.

"And ..." Lucy mumbled, trailing her words away once again.

"And?" Levy asked, this time obviously amused, "there's an 'and'?"

"And ... I may or may not have given her a flower. A daisy. I gave Erza Scarlet a daisy from the flower garden, alright. Is that so bad? And she blushed. Erza Scarlet blushed ... for me! She looked so surprised. She just said 'Thank you, Lucy', but her expression! Lev, you wouldn't believe it. She looked so soft. She turned back into the official and proper Erza right away, but I'll never forget the gentle face she showed me when I gave her that flower."

Levy, Flare and Aries stared at Lucy in amazement. No one knew what to say to the girl. Even though the whole thing seemed like a really silly thing to do with an absolute stranger, especially Erza Scarlet, they couldn't seem to tease her about it.

"So" Levy said, "she met you, she met me, you think she also met Jellal?"

"Oh I'm sure she did. Or she will. She seems too professional to not do her duty. We'll have to ask him when we get home."

"Do you think we'll get a chance to see the last member of this group before we leave, the Dragneel kid?" Levy asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Lucy answered. "Erza came and congratulated us. Igneel Dragneel's kid is probably as dignified and as distinguished as he is. Even though the dad already welcomed us I'm sure the kid will also feel like it's their duty to wish us well too."

Flare and Aries looked at each other dubiously. That didn't sound like the Dragneel boy they knew at all.

* * *

**A/N**: There we go new chapter! And now finally most of our pieces have joined the game. There are still a few of my favourites waiting not-so-patiently for their turn. But, unfortunately, they must wait. To all things their own time.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought - I work a lot on these chapters and it's always nice to know what people think of them and the story as a whole.

So, did Erza meet Jellal? What exactly is the relationship between the two? And just what happened between Erza, Jellal and Natsu all those years ago?

Next chapter we delve into the heart of the Titania. Till then.

Ja ne!


	10. Simple, honest gesture

Surprise! Two updates this week. I dunno what happened either ... let's just be happy and enjoy it! I don't know how long it'll last. :D

Massive thanks to **Aurelia Roschelle **for proofreading this for me on such short notice and giving her 'Aurelia seal of approval' before I unleashed it on you guys.

Now, onward to Fairy Tail: Korean Drama-Style. I did NOT come up with that. That one also has Aurelia written all over it. :D But I like it, so I'll go with it. :D:D:D

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Simple, honest gesture**

Erza Scarlet plucked herself off the wall she was leaning on for the third time that evening. Up the stairs across from her, down a short corridor and through a small metal door was her worst nightmare. A nightmare she never thought she'd have to face again in this waking life. Unconsciously, she ran her fingers over the sensitive skin on her right arm, dark scenes of years past playing in her mind.

The images had been replaying for two weeks. She'd spent days and nights locked in the darkness of her room, under the cover of her blanket shivering in the early summer heat. Still, the memories wouldn't stop. They returned just as they had been all those years ago when 'the incident' had just happened. In those days not even sleep brought respite, only all too vivid nightmares. In her waking life she'd lived with an almost constant fear, no, not fear, agony; a chilling agony she'd never known.

But Erza Scarlet wasn't 15 anymore.

Even then she was a force to be reckoned with. The exacting, disciplined, righteous daughter of Elsa Scarlet. That's how everyone saw her. And that's who she was. She had to be. Her mother had raised Erza with one intention: to make her daughter strong so that she could survive in a man's world.

Elsa Scarlet was the first woman to infiltrate Fiore's board rooms. In the beginning she was treated like some object, a toy for the men to mess around with. When she spoke up in meetings she was either ignored or laughed at. The men obviously didn't believe she had anything of value to say. Most business meetings also went on during informal drinks at bars, or golf at Country Clubs, neither of which Elsa was invited to. She was excluded from major decisions and potential deals because these went on behind closed doors, in the chauvinistic inner sanctuaries of the man's world, behind almost blinding cigar smoke and the pungent smell of alcohol.

When she wasn't being ignored or ridiculed, Elsa was harassed. At first it started as part of the teasing. They would make fun of her and then tap her ass as a joke. In the beginning the taps were brief and hardly recognisable. Elsa passed it off as a misunderstanding, a simple mistake. But the mistakes kept repeating themselves. Elsa didn't know what to do. She had no proof. She was also at the top of her business, who could she turn to for help? She couldn't go to the police. The police force was yet another male-dominated profession in her time. They would only laugh at her. Word of her report would eventually get back to the business people of Fiore and she would have an even harder time than she was having now. So Elsa remained silent.

And in her silence that simple tap became more forceful and lingering. Filthy, dirty old men were openly grabbing her with their dry, wrinkled fingers and Elsa could do nothing. On nights when this happened she went home sick, feeling soiled and worthless for allowing it to happen. This wasn't why she became a business woman.

One evening, when Elsa had almost reached her breaking point, the filthiest of the bunch came up to her to talk about some decisions that had to be made regarding some company stocks. He talked about votes and stocks and all the while his crinkled fingers were skimming Elsa's covered thigh. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and bore it, for her daughter's future. That was until the man's hand lifted upwards and 'accidently' grazed her chest.

Her baby daughter's innocent face flashed across her mind in that instant. No. This wasn't the future Elsa wanted for Erza. That was when Elsa the steel-worker took over. She rammed the old bastard's face repeatedly with her fists, taking out her months of pain and frustration on him. She was eventually pulled off him but not before getting a good one in right between his legs. She was prepared for the assault charges. She didn't care. The bastards could ignore her and laugh at her all they wanted; but they would damn well respect her.

That was the day Scarlett-Steel was born. The company that embodied the principles Elsa Scarlet had espoused that day. And she'd lived her life and raised her daughter with those principles. No one would ever touch Erza Scarlet.

"Hide your heart away, Erza," she'd told the little girl. "That's what they'd use against you. They would crush you if you let them see your heart."

Erza slumped back against the wall, her resolve breaking yet another time.

_I failed mom. I did let them see my heart. And they crushed me just as you said they would. I thought I'd forgotten it. I was sure I had. I have to be strong. I have to face this once and for all. Why can't I find the courage?_

Then, a not-so-distant memory surfaced from within the chaotic mess that was Erza Scarlett's mind. The thought did not dispel the woman's fears; that was impossible. But it did rekindle the fire in her spirit and pull her off that damned wall yet again.

"You're cute," the delicate-looking blond girl had said to her, storming past all Erza's barriers without thought or care.

The words had caught Erza off-guard. Didn't the blond know who she was? No one, except maybe Natsu, risked crossing Erza's walls. Erza could be warm and kind, but her characteristic rigor and discipline was always there, even in those moments of warmth and kindness. She was definitely a hard nut. Only Natsu had seen the softness hidden within the depths of her heart but he never spoke of it.

No. That was a lie. It wasn't only Natsu who'd seen it.

A flash of brown eyes entered Erza's already tormented and overstretched mind. A red tribal tattoo sprawled over the owner's right eye, from his forehead down to his chin.

_Jellal._

Erza slumped against the wall once more.

_Is this what I am? In the end, is this what I really am? Was I really this weak all along?_ she mentally berated herself, looking down at her open, empty hands.

_"Here," the blond girl, Lucy, had said holding out a white daisy to her. "For you," she'd said grinning._

That simple, honest gesture had pierced right into Erza Scarlet's fettered heart, breaking down all her walls in an instant. And she'd rebuilt them right away. She'd learnt how to build walls all her life so putting them up came almost as second nature to her. She felt naked without them. But she didn't know that she had to take out the gesture that had pierced her heart before locking it up once more. So the gesture remained, warming Erza's lonely heart. The warmer it became, the stronger Erza felt. That simple gesture was giving Erza courage, a courage that quickly grew bigger than her fears.

Erza pulled herself off the wall for the final time, her resolve now settled entirely.

**§§§**

Jellal Fernandes wiped his hands on his white apron and leaned against the steel counter waiting for the guest he knew would come soon. Lucy and Levy had called him to let him know that the heiress could be visiting soon, and he'd been waiting. It was a meeting he'd been expecting for weeks.

_Erza_.

Jellal closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember the part of his past that he had always fought back. It was a part of his life that he was ashamed of. He hated remembering the mistakes he'd made and the lives he'd ruined with his selfishness ... and his naivety.

But he had to face it. He couldn't run away or hide behind his shame anymore. He had applied for the internship just so that he could face it and make up for his sins.

It all happened three years ago in Oak Town. Time had passed but Jellal found that he still missed Magnolia, and Ultear, and the wild Conbolt family. Meeting Ultear had changed Jellal from a young age. Knowing the past each of those kids had suffered through and being able to share in their new lives had transformed Jellal. He felt that he wanted to do all in his power to protect kids like them; he wanted to give them a new lease on life and a reason to smile despite life's difficulties.

So Jellal became a volunteer at the local Community Centre. In this town, the Community Centre was the only place where kids with trouble at home could go to feel normal. Most of their parents were drug addicts or were involved in the shadier underworld activities that happened in Oak Town under the cloak of night, activities that everyone knew about but which no one spoke of. It was the darker side of the quiet town. Most of the kids were neglected, abused, or used as pawns in their parents' ugly games. Two of the kids Jellal worked with were forced to fight each other until one of them was unconscious as part of their fathers' weekly fight night.

The Community Centre was the only place some of these kids could go to get away from that life. It was just a small thing but Jellel felt that he and the centre were making a big difference in those kids' lives.

That was until the Dragneel Group and Scarlett-Steel dropped in.

The town centre was growing out into the suburbs and big time developers were getting interested in the area. There was a move to demolish the centre to make way for a multi-story parking facility outside the main shopping district. The centre was costly to maintain and an eyesore to the proud town centre, and some were glad to see it go.

Volunteers, neighbours and kids from the centre turned up on the day that the announcement was to be made to protest the action. The media and all the big decision-makers of the town were at the announcement, and Jellal was determined to make his voice heard. The crowd was large on the day but the protesters made so much of a racket that the project manager at the site had no choice but to acknowledge them. He assured them that because of their concern there would be 'public consultations' before anything went forward. That was it.

Jellal stayed back after everything was over thinking about the likelihood that the consultations would make a difference. It was then the he met with some kids about his age: one was a salmon-haired boy and the other a girl with long, bright, scarlet-coloured hair and brown eyes. They told him that they were there to represent their parents. Jellal had thought nothing about it at the time. He only volunteered to show Natsu and Erza around the town since they seemed bored now that 'work' was over.

They had a lot of fun that day. Instead of showing them the historic city centre, Jellal had taken them further out into country to explore the old medieval ruins that tourists didn't know about. The forests on that side of the hill were used for mining and lumbering since before the town was founded and a lot of the old history was just sitting there, waiting to be explored.

They'd hung out like that for almost a week before one of the older volunteers at the centre came up to him.

"I see you're getting friendly with the Dragneel boy and the Scarlet girl," Roy, the baseball coach at the centre, said to him.

"Dragneel boy? Scarlet girl?" Jellal responded surprised. He'd never even bothered to ask their last names or what the work they were doing was.

"Didn't know, huh? Frolicking with the enemy and he didn't even know!" Roy said turning to the large, heavyset man behind him. A third man, the accountant at the centre, a slim, shy man wearing thick-rimmed glasses, heavy corduroys and a well-pressed shirt stood with him.

"The enemy?" Jellal asked.

The men looked down at him patronisingly. "All that talk about consultations. That's going nowhere. They are determined to see this through, and they will. They just want to make it seem as if they are giving us a voice before they go ahead and do whatever the hell they want in our town. Even yesterday, at the first meeting, they listened to everyone talk, and smiled at us like we were children, or braying animals, but they didn't say anything, only a few big words that mean nothing in the end."

All three men became angry at that and their wrath spread to Jellal. _So they didn't plan on doing anything from the beginning_, Jellal thought.

Seeing the boy's anger the men moved in.

"But maybe you can help us out with that," the accountant said innocently.

Jellal looked at them curiously.

"You're friends with the Scarlet and Dragneel spawn, right? The developers have set up a base in the old bakery offices behind the shopping centre. They plan to oversee all their projects in Oak Town from there. Do you think you can get your hands on the keys to that office? Those kids would definitely know where they are, or the name of the person who'd know where they are. If we could get into that office building we could show them we are townspeople but we are not to be trifled with. They'd have to take us seriously. What do you say?"

Jellal thought about it. He was angry that the big businesses were not taking them seriously and treating them like children. And getting his hands on some keys seemed easy enough. If it meant he could save the centre then he was in.

He'd spent the next two weeks with Natsu and Erza, slowly gaining their and their chaperones' trust. The two chaperones weren't guards. The kids didn't want that, they wanted their freedom. But they made sure they knew where Natsu and Erza were and ensured that they were home on time.

Soon, Jellal was invited into Natsu's temporary apartment where they played video games and talked sports. Natsu, he realised, didn't know much about the business end of things and he didn't care. If he wanted those keys, it would have to be through Erza.

And he knew just how to do it.

Jellal cringed, his fingers tightened hard around the counter top as he recalled with shame how he'd played with Erza Scarlet.

She hadn't known much about life outside the limousines and the sleek, leather-lined offices of the Crocus elite, so Jellal showed her that world, and with every new experience, every new vista, every new food and every new scent, Erza Scarlet opened up to him some more. And the more she opened up, the more Jellal was able to see through her.

The girl was hard, but sheltered. And she was still young and impressionable, despite her apparently unshakeable exterior. There was a lot about life she still had to learn. Jellal knew it. She was innocent, and as much as she protected others, at 15, she was still very protected herself.

So Jellal slowly entered her bubble. He'd started by tackling her in a bear hug as they ran in the common one day. Everything went according to plan. They'd fallen to the ground together, and Jellal took the opportunity to hold the girl gently in his arms, touching her with light, affectionate fingers across her back and waist. He watched her reaction and knew that she had never been touched in that way before. He smiled at her, lying there beneath him, trusting him to not take advantage of the situation.

He looked up beyond her face at her hairline and laughed. Slowly, he reached up and brushed the stray scarlet hair away from her eyes and smoothed it over her head. He allowed his fingers to flutter softly over her sensitive facial skin as he performed the movement. "That was a pretty easy tackle," he said to her, smiling teasingly while his fingers caressed her cheek, "I thought you'd have more fight in you."

The girl looked offended at the taunt and made to fight back. That was exactly what Jellal had hoped for. He pinned the girl down and tickled her playfully. She gave up her fight in an instant. Jellal laughed along with her as she twisted and squirmed beneath him, laughing boisterously and freely for the first time since Jellal had met her.

"Jellal!" she squealed breathlessly, her face and body swaying and jumping wildly in response to the overwhelming, exciting sensation. "Stop! I can't breathe."

"Only if you surrender." Jellal said laughing, tickling her some more. "Do you surrender?"

"Yes!" she screamed, breathless, "I surrender. You win."

"Okay then. And since I promised," Jellal smiled at Erza as he rolled off of her and lay to her side, waiting for her laughter to die down.

Eventually she stopped laughing and twisted her neck sideways to look at him. "That was fun," she said meeting his eyes and letting her guard down. "I really don't remember ever laughing like that before."

That day marked the first of many gentle touches, light caresses and loving looks he would give the girl. He knew she was falling. There was just one thing left to do.

He'd found out though easy tricks played on the salmon-head that Natsu kept a copy of the office keys in the desk drawer in his apartment study. He knew the kid wouldn't bother locking it. He was way too careless. Jellal called his friends at the centre and told them when everything would go down and where they should wait.

He'd arranged it all perfectly. They would meet at Natsu's apartment. That kid usually ate too much and fell fast asleep. The chaperones were pretty lax when Natsu and Erza were in the house and usually retired to their own adjacent apartments for the night.

That would leave him with Erza.

When he and Erza were alone Jellal moved in with the second phase of his plan.

They were seated on the floor of the TV area, their backs against the plush leather sofa. Jellal edged closer to Erza.

"Um ... Erza" he started hesitatingly, "you know, I, um ... I think you're a really amazing girl."

Erza blushed heavily in response to Jellal's deep voice and closeness. The words themselves didn't actually register until a few seconds later. At that point, Erza's heart was pounding so hard that she had to concentrate to hear the words of the man sitting right next to her.

"I've had a lot of fun with you these past two weeks. More fun than I thought I would." Jellal swallowed hard and forced the next words out of his mouth. "I've never felt this way with a girl before, or," he paused meaningfully, "or _about_ a girl before. You're unlike anyone I've ever met; so strong and confident. I feel like you can do anything Erza. And you're so genuine. No matter what, I feel like I can be myself with you, and you won't judge me for it." Jellal stopped talking to run his fingers through Erza's hair and gaze at its scarlet radiance in the dim light of the room. "You're hair's really beautiful Erza. Really soft. Striking. Like you ... You're really beautiful."

Jellal let his voice drop as he closed the distance between himself and the surprised girl. It was now or never. This was the deciding moment.

He shut his eyes and closed the distance between himself and the dazed girl. He took a deep breath and touched his lips lightly against Erza's. Her lips were partially open from her surprise and her warm breath was the first thing to hit Jellal. It was some seconds before the girl felt confident enough to return the kiss. As he moved his lips tentatively over hers, Jellal sampled the flavour of the strawberry cake she'd had earlier and he couldn't help but smile against her mouth. Sticky sweet. Somehow, it suited Erza.

Erza was a fiery red when they pulled apart, as red as her hair. The awkwardness around them was exactly what Jellal was hoping for. If all went according to plan, the girl would want to escape the weirdness as soon as she could.

"Umm... Jellal," she said getting up and avoiding his eyes. Jellal knew it was coming. "I'm feeling kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"But the movie," he responded, sounding hurt. "The radioactive monster is just about to enter the city sewers. This is where it gets good."

Erza kept her head bent but Jellal could hear her light laugh hidden under her hair.

"Well, why don't you stay here and watch the rest of the movie and then leave. I bet Natsu won't even know you're here, he's still out cold in the other room."

"You sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, of course" she said, starting to leave. She paused at the door to look at Jellal.

"Um Jellal?"

"Yeah?"

...

"Thanks a lot for tonight," she mumbled. Jellal had to strain to hear her. "Thanks for the whole week actually," she concluded before leaving, not waiting to hear his response.

Everything from this point happened so fast Jellal could hardly remember the details.

He'd hardly waited for the door to close before making his way to Natsu's study and retrieving the key. Minutes later he was outside meeting his contacts to hand the key over.

"Wait, why are you giving this to us?" Roy asked.

"It's time for the next phase," glasses guy had said.

"The next phase?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, the next phase. You didn't think stealing a key was going to get us anywhere, did you? You're going to have to get into that office and then you're going to start a fire. Burn it all to the ground. Then they'll know they can't mess with us. And they won't continue work on the centre either" Roy explained.

"Bur—wai—wait. No one said anything about burning the building" Jellal countered.

"What did you think we needed the key for? Do you want to return it to them? Go ahead. Then maybe when they start demolishing the centre we can tell everyone how we had a way to stop all this but we didn't," Roy threw back.

Jellal knew then that he couldn't turn back. He was already neck deep in this thing. He had to finish it.

The next moments were a blur. He'd run to the old bakery offices that the developers were working out of and packed as many papers as he could into the room at the very heart of the building. Then he took out the lighter that Roy had given him and started the fire. He ran out as fast as he could back home to wash away all the evidence.

The next morning he was yanked out of bed by pairs of strong hands. He was thrown and pinned to the ground. There was screaming and crying and noise all around him. The police were handcuffing him. Jellal remembered the horrified looks on his parents' faces as they'd dragged him out of the house. They'd said the charges clearly: arson and attempted murder.

He'd denied it all the way to the police station.

It wasn't until he was at the station that they revealed who he had supposedly tried to murder: Erza Scarlet. Erza had seen him leave the apartment and had followed him to the office. He'd set fire to the place and run off to safety not knowing that he'd left someone behind in the raging building. Jellal still remembered the horrible, bitter taste of the bile he'd vomited when they'd told him. Some mornings he woke with the taste. It was a constant reminder of his actions that night.

The girl could have died. Apparently she'd sustained multiple injuries and 3rd degree burns across her arms as she tried to protect herself from falling debris and burning rubble. She'd fallen unconscious and would have been dead if it wasn't for Natsu Dragneel, who had woken from his sleep and was looking for his friends when he saw Erza through his living room window. He'd run after her to find out what was going on.

It was Natsu who ran desperately through the burning building searching for Erza. He called out to her again and again as he scrambled over debris and steered wildly around the blazing fire. Natsu's desperation and despair grew every second Erza didn't answer. His eyes stung. He was blinded by the smoke all around him and his lungs burned and begged for fresh air, still he refused to leave without her.

It was Natsu, a mere 14-year old boy, who'd pulled his unconscious friend out of the collapsing building and watched as she howled in pain from the burns on her arm and the bloody injury to her right eye. The boy could do nothing but watch his friend suffer while he waited for help to arrive.

Neither of them had come to the trial. Jellal was grateful. He couldn't face either of them. Though he hardly thought he deserved the mercy of not having to see them. Then came another mercy: the attempted murder charges were dropped. Apparently 'the Scarlet girl' woke from surgery and said that she had chosen to go into the building and that her being there was an accident. It wasn't attempted murder.

It seemed like Jellal was lucky, the mercies just kept coming. The Scarlets and Dragneels, determined to keep the whole thing under wraps to allow Erza to heal, had urged for a fast, low-key, media-free trial. Within a few weeks Jellal was found guilty of arson and only a selected few knew anything about it. As a juvenile, he was sentenced to two years community service and therapy. He'd spent those two years in the kitchen of the Oak Town prison and in its library. He was free, but prison was where Jellal felt he belonged. He'd missed a year of high school because of the whole thing, and when he returned, it was with a new resolve: to pay for his sins.

**§§§**

"How long have you been standing there?" Jellal asked as he opened his eyes, relieving him of the haunting flashes.

"Long enough," Erza answered.

A long, heavy silence fell on the two, each waiting to see what kind of move the other would make.

_She looks really calm. How can she be so calm? _Jellal wondered as he took the girl in. _She doesn't seem to have changed. Her eyes seem harder, and she looks much more authoritative than before, but other than that she seems the same. Can I ask what I want without seeming callous?_

"Congratulations on winning the internship," Erza said, deciding to go first but not meeting the man's eyes. "Scarlett Steel wishes you all the best. We hope that the knowledge and experience you gain during your time with us will stay with you and prepare you for whatever your future holds. Know that Scarlett Steel and the Dragneel Group will always…" Erza paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "will always be willing to ... support you in your endeavours," Erza said the last words with such a fierce coldness that Jellal was sure she didn't mean any of it. Yet she kept her professional appearance. She didn't break. Jellal smiled inwardly, grateful that, after all, Erza Scarlet didn't break.

"Thank you," Jellal said with all the assurance he could muster. He even surprised himself with how confident he sounded. "I'm thankful for the opportunity and I hope you know that I will do my very best at this job."

Now the girl's eyes fell on him, but Jellal could not make out the emotions behind her eyes.

_She __**has **__changed_, he decided.

After a pause he decided to ask the questions that were on his mind.

"How's your arm?"

Erza raised her right arm and stroked the sensitive skin lightly before responding. When she did, it was in a slow, meditative voice. "It's okay. It took more than a few skin grafts, and some of the best specialists in the country, but it looks good as new."

"And your eye?"

Erza touched her right eye this time.

There was no good way to say it, especially to Jellal, so Erza just said it, "My right eye didn't make it. This one here is a replacement. It's really good though. You can hardly tell it's artificial."

Jellal grew silent. He wasn't sure what to say. All of this was his fault. Yet she was acting so matter-of-fact about the whole thing. Why didn't she yell at him? Scream at him? She sure as hell had a right to. But she was just standing there answering all of his questions honestly, with that calm, pulled-together look on her face.

Jellal wanted to say he was sorry. He'd wanted to say it to Natsu too. But what kind of man would that make him? What would his apologies do? This needed so much more than a simple apology. How could a man do all the things that he'd done and then just say 'I'm sorry'? That would be an insult to all that they went through, assuming that a simple 'sorry' could fix this.

Jellal didn't want their forgiveness. He knew he didn't deserve it. He deserved to be punished. What he wanted, the reason he'd applied for this internship, was to start paying back for his sins.

"Well that's it I guess. I'll be taking my leave now, all the best to you again." With that, Erza turned to leave.

Jellal didn't know what else to say so he nodded politely to his guest. "Thank you again for your wishes. We'll do our best here."

Erza nodded to the man before exiting the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

It was done.

* * *

Sometimes it's the simple, honest gestures that make the biggest difference.

* * *

**A/N**: And ... there we go! Mystery solved! What do you think? I know a lot of you were waiting for some answers about Jellal. Was it worth the wait?

Though now I guess I've opened up a whole new can of worms, haven't I? *Sigh!* Sorry...

But ... YAY! The ending quotes have returned! (Aurelia calls him 'Quoty' ... you can call him that too if you like ... or 'Bob' ... 'Bob' works too! :D). No, they're not random. There's a pattern to the chapters they appear in, though, like Facebook relationship statuses, 'it's complicated'. O.O

I hope you enjoyed the chapter - in your own way. I know it was far, far from happy. Let me know what you thought.

Bye for now! And have a great weekend everyone! ^_^


	11. Seeing beyond the obvious

Thanks as always to the amazing **Aurelia Roschelle **for test-driving this chapter for me and making sure it's safe for public use.

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Seeing beyond the obvious**

Natsu Dragneel sprawled face down, half-drooping on the lounge chair. The lower half of his body was splayed over the chair while his waist and chest fell dejectedly over its side. The sounds of laughter, splashing water and excited flip flopping fell all around him, but Natsu didn't seem to notice.

Around him, seven pairs of curious eyes were fixed on what appeared to be a tenderised piece of meat lying on a chair.

"You think he's melting?" Gray asked, giving his friends a questioning look.

"You mean something like heat stroke? Then why doesn't he just go into the water?" Lisanna replied, moving over to touch the boy's exposed back.

"Hey Natsu," she said to the limp, wilting boy, "want to go into the pool with us? The water's nice and cool. Gray, Elfman and Gajeel are going to water wrestle. You want in on that, right?"

Silence.

The seven observers bent closer to Natsu, each hoping to catch even single sign of awareness.

"Oi! Lava face, you listenin?" Gray shouted, but still Natsu didn't move. "Shit. Gajeel, you try."

"Me? You think I give a damn about what this idiot does?" Gajeel growled kicking the leg of Natsu's chair. The chair shook, and the boy wobbled, but there was no other change.

"Hey you! Natsu!" Gajeel continued, kicking the chair once more, his annoyance at being ignored evident. "You look like that piece of cheese we left out in the sun when we were kids. Remember what happened to it? Come on, snap out of it already!"

Again the group of friends inched closer to the boy, this time hoping for some sign of life.

"Guys, I think he's really sick," Mirajane said kneeling beside Natsu and touching his forehead lightly. "He feels alright though. Natsu, what's going on? Natsu, can you hear me?"

This time, the boy groaned and turned his head slightly. He uttered a barely audible sound before falling back into his depressed slump.

"What did he say?" Gajeel was the first to ask.

Mira turned to the others, "I think he said ... 'mushy'"

"No," Lisanna objected, "I definitely heard it, and I'm sure he said 'squishy'."

"Sounded more like 'manly' to me," Elfman threw in.

"Juvia thinks it sounded more like 'juicy'," the shy blunette spoke up from next to Gray.

Gray glanced over his shoulder at Juvia and nodded. "Yep, that's what it sounded like to me too."

"No, it was definitely 'squishy'!"

"I'm almost certain it was 'mushy'."

"It was 'manly'!"

"It was 'juicy'. Juvia heard it too, right Juvia?" Gray said pointing to the girl at his side. "Two beats one." Juvia only blushed and looked at the floor.

The group was so caught up in their argument that they didn't notice the heat that was gradually growing in intensity behind them.

When it came, it hit them so quickly and suddenly that they all shrivelled in fear.

"NAAAAATSUUUU!" was the last thing each of them heard before fist collided with face and a flurry of salmon and tan was sent flying off the lounge chair and onto the wet floors of the main pool area.

"Ara, ara," Mirajane sighed touching her cheek.

"Now that was man!" Elfman retorted.

"Owww Erza," the salmon-head said finally, rubbing his cheek with his palm. "Whaddya do that for?"

"You are a Dragneel, can you at least pay some attention to your surroundings and start listening when people are talking to you!" the redhead scolded angrily. "Now sit down!"

...

"But you're the one who pulled me off the chair," Natsu sulked to himself.

Lisanna walked over to Natsu and held out a hand to help him up.

"What's going on Natsu?" she asked him as they walked back to the lounge chair. "It's not like you to be so low energy. Did something happen?"

"Happen?" Natsu repeated as he sat back down. "No, nothing ... happened," he said, his voice fading as he was pulled once more into the memory.

It all happened this morning.

Well, in truth, it started yesterday when Lucy was working in the gardens. It was a great day. Sure, Aquarius had given Lucy a hard time in the lake gardens but Virgo had treated her more kindly in the flower gardens and she seemed to be having fun, even though it was hot and she complained a lot. _A lot_. For a tiny person, Lucy Heartfilia could complain like a pampered princess when she was in the mood. But Natsu didn't mind. He just remained quiet and let her talk. Somehow, it all only added to all her weirdness.

The problems started in the afternoon ... because of that Minerva Orland.

Minerva was from an old, powerful family in East Fiore. The root of the family's wealth lay in the wars that their territory fought with neighbouring towns and villages in the distant past. The spoils of those wars went to a select few warrior families, and Minerva's was one of them. These days, the family was known for their political influence in the East and their dedication to preserving their cultural heritage. The Orlands saw themselves as the last remnants of an ancient and powerful nobility and they demanded respect from all their peers, most of whom they felt were hardly worthy of their presence.

Lucy had been working in Mavis' flower garden when Minerva walked by. Lucy should have stopped digging when a club member came down the path but she didn't notice Minerva. Some dirt fell on Minerva's shoes, the tiny brown specks of soil dirtying the shiny red surface. It wasn't a lot, but the owner was furious.

Minerva wasn't the kind to rage and yell when she was angry. She was a lady, and ladies always show decorum, even in anger. It's said that a lady's angry presence alone is enough to freeze a grown man's blood, and Minerva had mastered that art.

She just stopped in her tracks and stared hard at Lucy. She didn't even make a move to remove the dirt. Lucy gasped and apologised over and over but Minerva didn't say a word, she only looked at Lucy and then at the remaining dirt on her shoes.

Her intentions were clear.

Lucy took a deep breath and crept over to where Minerva stood and started removing the dirt with her fingers.

After a few seconds, Minerva shook Lucy away with a shove of her leg. It was so practiced and controlled, yet so graceful, like the movement of a crane, as if this was something Minerva had done naturally many times before.

"Stop. You're just making it worse with your dirty, muddy hands. Just leave it alone. I'd have you replace them since they're worthless to me now, but these shoes probably cost more than you would earn in your lifetime digging dirt."

Natsu was about to run over and help Lucy, even offer to pay for the shoes, but he remembered that Minerva knew who he was. At the time he was more afraid of Lucy finding out about him from Minerva than anything else, so he held back.

"You're so incompetent. You can't even do something as simple as this right. Just a suggestion, you might wish to aim for just a bit lower in this life. It seems gardening is somewhat too advanced for you. Maybe you should try something involving trash? You should feel right at home there."

With that, Minerva turned and walked off, her gait as graceful as ever. She didn't look back or lower her gaze.

When she was safely out of sight, Natsu approached Lucy. The girl hadn't moved.

"Lucy ..."

Lucy turned back to Natsu from her crouched position, a wide grin on her face.

"Gosh! It's so hot today! I swear, couldn't they have given me housekeeping duty or something inside today of all days!" She huffed as she moved back to her original position on the garden floor. She picked up her trowel and continued her work, complaining about the heat as if nothing ever happened.

"Yeah..." was all Natsu could say.

That should have been it. It should have been over. Except it wasn't.

Lucy was really happy when Natsu caught up with her the next morning. She'd heard she'd be working in the gym and that apparently meant easy work in a nice air-conditioned room with half-naked, hot, sweaty guys sprawling, stretching and bending everywhere. A perfect summer day... according to Lucy.

Natsu laughed to himself as she carried on about how excited she was about this one. He just crossed his arms behind his head and walked quietly along behind her as she headed to the part of the club that housed the gym. This excited Lucy reminded him of the girl who'd smashed into him that night in Mavis' garden. Every day Natsu saw a different side to Lucy, each side fun in its own way. She might be weird, but Lucy was never boring.

Libra, though, had something entirely different in store for Lucy. There would be no half-naked, hot, sweaty guys in Lucy's future today. Nope. Natsu doubled over laughing when he heard it. It was just too sweet a contradiction. And Lucy's face was priceless!

Tennis courts. Maintaining and supporting the staff at the tennis courts. Outside. Hard manual labour. Again. Someone in Fairy Tail really seemed out to get Lucy.

"Well, there's sweat ... and shorts are better than nothing, right Lucy?" Natsu teased her as they walked to the tennis courts.

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy tossed back. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have to ... I don't know ... _guard_ something?"

Natsu pulled his cell phone out of his pocket at waved it at her. "They call if they need me."

Lucy growled but ended the conversation there.

She spent the early morning setting up the courts and helping the staff fix fencing and other small things that needed mending before the day started. Natsu just hung out on the grassy park that surrounded the courts and enjoyed the weather. He could see her as she moved around the courts doing this and that but they hardly interacted. Unlike the last two jobs, this one was more public and he couldn't be seen too much with her.

_This is getting to be a real pain_, he thought.

Natsu was ready to tell Lucy. He was feeling really bad about lying to her. And now they were friends, which was why he'd lied to her in the first place, so he didn't see any reason to keep lying. Lucy was his friend; she liked him for himself. She laughed and played with just plain Natsu. She teased and scolded him, not Natsu Dragneel. She wouldn't care about the Dragneel.

Briefly, the image of a 15 year-old smiling Jellal flashed in Natsu's mind. Natsu shook his head and forced the vision away.

Lucy was a nice girl and she'd be the same with Natsu Dragneel as she was with Natsu the security guard. So what if she admired his dad? That didn't mean she'd treat him any differently. Lucy was different from ... other people. Natsu had felt it all along but that feeling became fact that day on the hill.

Lucy trusted him.

That made the lie so much worse. Natsu was determined to tell her. He trusted that she'd believe in him.

He'd wanted to do it yesterday, but with the whole thing that happened with Minerva, Natsu thought it would be better to wait until Lucy was in a better mood. Natsu knew Lucy would be mad, but they were friends now so she couldn't stay mad for long.

"AH!"

A sharp scream behind him tore Natsu from his thoughts and drew his attention to the tennis courts where Lucy was putting up a net on one of the courts. In another court Minerva was playing a game with her group.

"Sorry about that," Minerva said coming up to Lucy to get her ball. "My aim's really bad."

"Hi! No, it's okay. Don't worry about it" Lucy said, rubbing her side and tossing Minerva the ball. "It didn't hurt too much. It just surprised me, that's all."

It wasn't long before another ball came Lucy's way, and then another. Just moments after the third ball hit, Minerva spotted the perfect shot coming her way. She smirked as she jumped and slammed a fourth ball directly towards Lucy with all her power. The girl screamed out in real pain this time and crumpled to the floor.

Natsu was up in a second.

He'd seen it. Minerva had aimed directly at Lucy. This was no mistake, it was intentional.

Natsu reached Lucy just as Minerva got there.

"Hey you! What was that about? You aimed right for her!" He yelled running up between the two and facing Minerva squarely.

Minerva just stared back at him with disdain. Clearly she took offence to the tone Natsu was using with her. Even Natsu Dragneel had no right to speak to her like that.

In reality, the Dragneels and their circle were leagues more powerful than the Orlands. But in Minerva's mind, money, reach and that thing they called 'power' nowadays didn't matter. Her family was older and from noble blood, and to her that made them significantly more powerful than any other family.

Natsu drew his eyes from Minerva's to look down at Lucy who was lying face down on the floor angling and clutching her lower back awkwardly.

"You alright, Lucy?" he asked, stooping beside her but not daring to touch her.

Lucy tried to face him but the moment she moved, her whole body cringed in agony. Instead of answering, she only nodded.

"What's wrong with you? Are you crazy?" Natsu yelled angrily directing his attention back to Minerva but not moving from Lucy's side. "Why did you do that? She didn't do anything to you!"

The people who were already on the courts had been watching the scene since Lucy's first scream and they knew what was going on, but no one approached the group. If Lucy was alone Natsu was sure they would have helped her but given her company, people preferred to keep their distance.

Minerva looked at Natsu curiously and decided he was worth a response, "That's between me and ... what did you say ... Lucy, here."

Natsu growled and stared hard at Minerva, and the girl with the cold, prideful eyes returned the look. When Natsu realised that he wouldn't be getting anything more from her. He turned his attention back to Lucy.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay? You should get someone to look at that."

"No, Natsu," she responded in a low voice, "I'll be fine. I just need to stay here for a while, it'll go away. I just need a minute."

Natsu's eyes widened as he took in her pained but determined expression.

Another face to Lucy.

He knew Lucy was brave, and in her own way she was very strong. But Natsu never imagined that the same girl who would whine and complain like a princess when the sun became too hot would bite down and endure what was obviously a lot of pain. This time, he would understand if she cried.

"I'll be fine," Lucy repeated in a stronger voice as she tried to get up. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was drawn as she moved, but she got up and turned stiffly to Minerva, still pressing down on her back. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. It was an accident. Though, I really hope you get better at tennis ... for my sake." Lucy forced a smile before turning away.

Before Lucy could leave, Minerva bent towards her and whispered something into her ear. Smirking with barely-concealed contempt she pulled away from Lucy and stalked off to finish her game. Lucy could only stare incredulously at her as she walked off.

"What is it?" Natsu asked her.

Before Lucy could respond, the rest of the staff was at her side fussing over her injury and grumbling about what had just happened. One of the girls wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and helped her off the court. Forced to the background, Natsu could only follow obediently.

One of the larger, older men offered to carry her but Lucy thought that being carried would only put more strain on her back.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. I mostly got the wind knocked out of me. That's all. I just need to wait it out. It's not that bad. Don't worry. I'll be up mending fencing in no time, just watch me."

"Sorry Lucy, but that's a no. You're going to the infirmary to have that looked at," the older man said to her. "Occupational health and safety and all."

Lucy only moaned and muttered something about wishing that she worked for Aries.

**§§§**

An hour later Natsu was sitting on a chair next to Lucy's bed in the Club's small staff infirmary.

"See? I told you I was fine. I just needed some time that's all! I'll be back at work for the afternoon shift. Levy'll be here in a little while any way. We'll have in lunch here today. I can't wait for you to meet her! You guys will totally get along."

Natsu was wearing a distressed look.

"What's with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're okay. But ... why didn't you say something to Minerva? We both know she did that on purpose."

"And what would that do Natsu? She already doesn't like me. That won't change. I just have to hope that things don't get worse."

"Lucy, you can't let her get away with that. That was assault. Everyone there saw it."

"Assault? That's a bit much don't you think? Besides, even if it was, so what? What would calling it 'assault' do? It already happened. I don't want to make a big deal over nothing."

"Nothing? What are you talking about? Nothing? I don't see why I'm angrier over this than you are."

"You think I'm not angry Natsu?" Lucy said, emotion finally entering her voice. "You think I don't want to march right up to that girl and tell her exactly what I think of her? You think I don't want to tell someone that she has it out for me and that show on the court was all an act? Of course I want to. But what would that do?"

Lucy's voice was rising now, her passion finally showing.

"What? Tell me. What will that get me? It'll get people on my side? That's a bit petty don't you think? What'll that actually do? What next? Saying something would only turn this little thing into a really big deal and get me riled up and angry for nothing."

Realising that she was letting the situation get to her Lucy sighed and tried to calm her emotions.

"It's all just a big waste of energy," she concluded emphatically.

"Waste of energy?" Natsu asked. "What do you mean waste of energy?"

"Getting mad would only make her angrier with me and then she'll just go on to bigger things. And then what? You think people like her get in trouble Natsu? You're a security guard. Tell me, have you ever seen any one of them really get in trouble? Doesn't matter what it is; what they did. Daddy dearest always bails them out," Lucy said, her hands balling into fists. "It's people like us who'll take the fall, people with no connections. No way am I getting heated with those people. I'm just gonna do my job and not draw the wrong kind of attention to myself. If that means bending my head once in a while, I'll do it. Anything else is just a waste of energy. I'm not sacrificing my future for the pampered, over-indulged little rich girl."

Natsu was silent. He didn't know what to say. Her words were just that - words - but it felt like they were stabbing him. They were sharp and honest. They came from a firm but sincere place that Natsu could tell meant a lot to Lucy. Lucy believed in those words ... and that hurt.

Unaware of how personal this was and just how deep she was cutting Natsu, Lucy continued. As much as she didn't want to get angry, there was something bottled up tight in her chest that Lucy needed to release, and Natsu had opened the shaken can, so he got hit with the fizz.

"Us and them," Lucy started again, quietly this time, "we're different Natsu. You know that already. How many times have they told you didn't really see something one of their kids did? How many times have you seen them let off the hook with a pat on the shoulder, or given something you feel they didn't deserve? We don't actually have much of a choice in here, Natsu. We can't really _do_ anything. And getting angry and talking back will probably only make it worse for us. This is their world. When we go home, when we're with our friends and family, we have a choice. In here, in this club ... we bend."

Natsu swallowed. He wanted to disagree; he wanted to tell her that she was wrong and that she could say whatever she wanted, that she could fight equally against Minerva. But he didn't really believe that. He never really thought too much about it, but he'd seen things happening around him that he never really approved of and that he thought were wrong. And he did get angry about them. But that was it. He just got angry, or felt bad, and moved on.

_Us ... and them. Natsu the security guard really isn't Natsu Dragneel? But _**_I'm_**_ Natsu. I'm the same Natsu? I know I am. Aren't I?_

"I work really hard Natsu, we all do. But no matter what they do, even if they never see the gates of a university ever, Daddy and Mommy will give them companies and board rooms. We've got to work our hardest just to get into a cubicle in one of the lower floors. I'm not saying they're all like that or everything's unfair. I met a lot of them since I've been here and they're hard workers too," Lucy paused at this point to sigh loudly. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm confused. I just don't want to lose everything or get my family in trouble because I pissed off the wrong person."

Inch by inch, Natsu's frame was growing smaller. He felt like he was drowning under all these words and complicated questions that he didn't have answers to. That big room suddenly became very small and hot. And it was still closing in on him. Natsu couldn't breathe. Even the silence was pressing down on him.

"Um Lucy ... I'm sorry but I've got to ... um ... go to the office" Natsu said hurriedly. He needed to get out of there.

"But Levy'll be here any minute"

"Sorry Looshy, but I guess I'll have to meet your friend another time. I'm really glad you're alright. I'll see you later, okay?"

With that Natsu left the room.

He couldn't hate Lucy for what she said. She wasn't wrong. He'd be lying if he said she was wrong. And he knew she didn't mean any of it in a bad way. She believed what she said. But the more Natsu thought about it – and boy did he think about it – she wasn't all right either. Was it becau-

The next thing Natsu knew he was drowning again ... this time in water.

_Dammit!_

He swam up to the surface and stared at friends who were all having a good laugh at his expense. All except one.

"Dammit Erza! Whaddya do that for?"

"Didn't I say to sit down Natsu?" the redhead said fiercely.

...

"But you're the one who threw me into the water!" Natsu mumbled half-heartedly.

"Natsu, get up here, sit down on that chair and explain exactly what's going on with you," Erza commanded.

Natsu complied. You didn't disobey Erza Scarlet when she was in this mood.

Once he was seated, his friends fitted themselves around him and waited to see if he'd black out again. Something was definitely wrong; this sulking and brooding was not Natsu.

"Are you going to tell us what's wrong, Natsu?" Mirajane asked, touching his arm gently.

Natsu looked at Mirajane and then up to Erza who was staring at him sternly, waiting for an answer. His eyes travelled further up across the pool to Taurus, the bulky, pervy, black and white speedo-clad man who looked after the pools. He was strange, but he was also funny and strong and dependable.

"Taurus is our friend, isn't he?" Natsu asked the others.

His friends looked at each other, uncertain about where Natsu was going with this.

"Sure, Taurus is our friend," Gray answered slowly.

"But do you think we're really his friends? Or does he only see us as Dragneels and Scarlets and Strausses?"

The rest of the group were surprised. They didn't think Natsu even noticed things like that. Difference didn't matter much to him. Natsu only ever saw people; people were people to him, no matter who they were or where they came from, as long as they were nice and he got along with them, he was happy. It might have been childish naivety, but still, all of his friends liked this about him.

Mirajane decided to take the question. This was something she thought a lot about after all. The 'Take-over Siblings' worked with the wider public more than the others and they'd faced their fair share of criticism over the years for being the bosses' kids. It was something Mirajane had to deal with from a young age.

"I think they see us for who we are. It took a while and a lot of work for them to see past the names, but I think we were able to show them who we truly are, and I believe they care about us for our sakes and not our parents' companies or their net worths."

Seeing that Natsu was still confused, and that the others were now paying close attention to her words, Mirajane tried to phrase it another way.

"I think it's true that our ... circumstances ... are different from a lot of people's. We can't deny that. We've been very lucky, and that's part of us whether we like it or not. I think if we try to deny that part of us or pretend it's not there, it could be very insulting for other people. It's like turning our backs on something other people feel is very unfair. So we should acknowledge that we've been lucky. But our situation is only part of who we are; it's not all of it. We aren't defined by 'Dragneel' or 'Strauss'. I like to think that we're much more than that. We're still regular people behind our names and circumstances. If you think about it, everyone is different in one way or another, and their differences are part of them, we just need to see beyond the obvious differences. I think Taurus and Sagittarius and Aries and Flare and all our friends see that."

Mirajane smiled when she saw the light coming back into the fiery boy's eyes.

_That's more like it_, she thought.

"So in the end, we're just like everyone else?"

"Yeah, I like to think so"

"I knew it! I was worried, but I knew it! I was sure of it!" Natsu blasted, pumping his fists in the air. Then something else crossed his mind and he sent Mirajane an inquisitive look.

"How do you know that that's how they see us? That they see past our names?"

"I just know. I believe in my friends. Don't you, Natsu?" Mirajane answered winking at Natsu and smiling at her friends.

Natsu paused for a moment to take this in. Then be broke out in hysterical laughter. He'd known it. He'd know it all along. He'd let Lucy's words get to him but they didn't really mean anything. Nothing had changed. He was still Natsu and Lucy was still Lucy. She'd already approved of him. So what if his name was Dragneel? Lucy wouldn't care about that. He was sure of it. She wasn't that kind of girl. Natsu believed in Lucy.

_But I did lie to her. And she told me all those personal things in the infirmary too. Lucy trusts me. Stupid Natsu! I have to apologise to her. I'll tell her the truth, and apologise to her. Tomorrow. I'm definitely going to tell her._

"Haw haw! Thanks Mira!" Natsu said jumping up and startling everyone around him. "Now, did I hear someone say water wrestling? What are we all just sitting around here for? Let's go!"

"Gah, you idiot flame brain," Gray said jumping up behind him and tackling him to the ground, "Don't just go switching moods so suddenly. Can't you sense the atmosphere?"

"Shut up, ice princess. Atmosphere? What's that about? You really are a diva aren't you?" Natsu returned throwing Gray over. "Everyone! Gray's really a girl! Come on! Let's see! Show us!"

"You shut up!" Gray shouted, kicking Natsu's hand away and dodging the punch that was aimed at his head. "If anyone's a diva here, it's you, with all your '_are you really my friend'_crap!" he mocked back.

"Ara ara," Mirajane said smiling.

"They didn't even make it to the pool," Lisanna giggled.

Erza, however, was not happy. The rules of water wrestling explicitly dictated that there should be at least some water. This would not do. She was about to say just that when a black sandal flew past her head.

...

"Natsu Dragneel! You irresponsible, carel-"

For the second time that day Erza was interrupted, this time by a series of high-pitched ringing sounds, followed by a loud bang.

Silence filled the pool area as everyone turned towards the source of the noise: a container filled with knives, forks and spoons hitting the poolside floor.

Natsu felt his heart drop when his eyes fell on the entryway.

...

"Natsu ... Dragneel?"

* * *

Facing yourself is a hard and frightening battle; you might see a lot of things you don't want to see. But if you're victorious, very little will get past you again.

* * *

There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Please let me know what you thought. I'm always so anxious and uncertain about what you think. Yes, SpinalCoil is uneasy and needs validation. Save me!

No, I didn't forget about what Minerva whispered to Lucy on the tennis court. Find out next chapter.

**Older drafts**: This chapter was originally titled "Shut me up on Wednesday". It ended with someone's cell phone ringing during the awkward silence at the end and the first three lines from Ola's 'I'm in Love' playing...

_Stole my heart on Monday_

_She had me deep on Tuesday_

_Shut me up on Wednesday_

**("I'm in Love"** belongs to **Ola** and **Oliniho Records)**

I pulled it because it didn't work but I wanted to share the alternative ending as an author note because this song was a big part of my summer and it makes me happy, and when something makes you happy you just wanna share it XDXD...even if you can't squeeze it into the story :'(((.

Bye!


	12. Scattered puzzle pieces

Thanks as always to the amazing **Aurelia Roschelle** for proofreading this chapter for me even on her busy schedule. I think you know it, but I'll still say it, I really appreciate the time you take to look over these chapters for me.

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail and the characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story based on Mashima's work.**

* * *

**Scattered puzzle pieces**

"Natsu Dragneel! You irresponsible, carel-"

For the second time that day Erza was interrupted, this time by a series of high-pitched ringing sounds, followed by a loud bang.

Silence filled the pool area as everyone turned towards to source of the noise: a container full of knives, forks and spoons hitting the poolside floor.

Natsu felt his heart drop as his eyes fell on the entryway.

...

"Natsu ... Drag-neel?" a broken voice exhaled almost inaudibly.

Sympathetic eyes drifted from the blond girl standing limp in the entryway towards the object of her attention who was being held in mid-struggle. The pile of steel cutlery scattered around her lay forgotten, lost in the dense fog of disbelief and hurt expressed in her eyes.

No one watching understood what was going on or what she was thinking, but the look in the girl's eyes caused their breaths to stall in their throat.

Even the apathetic Gajeel felt his chest contract slightly when his eyes landed on her. She reminded him of a scared, beaten up kitten, and as cold as Gajeel Redfox could be, he had a soft spot for kittens. When his eyes followed the girl's and landed on his shocked and immobile second cousin wrapped up ungainly in Gray's limbs, Gajeel felt his anger rise. He knew the asshole had fucked something up royally again.

Gray eventually woke from his stupor and dropped Natsu, lessening the awkwardness of the situation slightly.

It was obvious to everyone though, that Natsu didn't notice; he seemed oblivious to everything apart from the brown eyes that his own were locked on. His mouth, which had dropped the instant he saw the blond girl, didn't even close when his body hit the hard, wet poolside floor. The girl, too, seemed unaware of anything besides the boy whose eyes she'd captured.

Only a few seconds had passed, but for those watching it felt like time had suddenly turned solid and was pushing down on them as it dragged past.

Natsu's mind was blank.

Usually, when he was scared or backed against a corner Natsu's mind moved fastest. But Lucy, Lucy was capable of wiping Natsu's mind clean. Where time was dragging by for the others, Natsu's mind was suspended in an aching, timeless vacuum.

But even if he couldn't think, Natsu could still feel, and in those eyes that he now knew so well Natsu saw and felt his betrayal. He watched as the brown in Lucy's eyes flickered and changed shades as she moved from one distressing thought and emotion to the next. In the private film that was being showcased only to him, Natsu experienced how much he had hurt her.

Unintentionally, a single word escaped his lips.

"Lucy."

The word seemed to snap time back into place and rouse the audience from the spell they were under.

Still, no one said a word. The word they'd just heard was laced with so much emotion that it was impossible for anyone to say anything. They could only watch as the scene played out.

For Natsu's friends, puzzle pieces were falling around them but no one could put the pieces together.

One thing was certain; they were all wrong before. It wasn't 'mushy', 'squishy', 'manly' or 'juicy' that Natsu had muttered minutes earlier.

Gray's attention shifted back and forth between the kneeling boy next to him and the searing hot blond standing in front of the glass French doors that led into the main house. Flashes of the evening they'd just had shot through Gray's mind as he shuffled between the two. He had no idea who this 'Lucy' was, or how she was related to Natsu, but damn, she sure could mess him up.

One look at Gajeel told him that the other man was thinking the same thing. When Gajeel's eyebrows rose curiously at the doorway, Gray turned his attention back to the entrance.

A tiny blue-haired girl emerged from behind 'Lucy' and touched her arm lightly.

_Ah! The girls from the cafe!_ Gray thought, as his memory finally jerked.

"Lucy," the blunette said softly leaning into the blond's line of sight. She flashed Natsu an inquisitive glance before focusing her attention back to her friend. "What's the matter?" she inquired.

Lucy was silent, but it was plain to those watching that she was now aware of where she was and what was going on. She stared at Natsu, her expression a confusing mix of emotions that no one could place.

_"Igneel Dragneel is a genius! He's so stately...and so humble at the same time. And his soul, it just seems so...deep! WAHH...and he's o damn hot!"_

_"Someone's gotta watch out for the rest of the members with a half-baked phone wielding pervert on the loose."_

_"I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me."_

_"Hey there pervert!"_

_"Serves you right. Vindication for the abuse I suffered under you."_

_"I'm with security."_

_"So what do you say? You up for some more adventures? We could play all summer!"_

_"I'm not sacrificing my future for the pampered, over-indulged little rich girl."_

_"Us and them ... This is their world."_

When Lucy finally spoke, her words were directed at Natsu. She addressed him in a cautious, almost fearful, tone.

"You're not a security guard?"

And with this simple sentence, all the scattered puzzle pieces suddenly slipped seamlessly into place.

"Fucking hell!" Gajeel exclaimed, flailing his arms in exasperation.

Natsu's eyes softened at Lucy's words. They were filled with sadness and regret. Admission was written plainly on his face, yet Natsu still didn't respond.

The look in Lucy's eyes now threatened to silence him permanently. He wanted nothing more than to look away from her. To pry his eyes away from the hurt he had caused. But his guilt-ridden instinct told him that he couldn't look away from her. Not now. After all his lies, he had to at least face her.

Levy and Aries stared at each other and then at Lucy and Natsu with wide, unbelieving eyes.

_Lucy's playful security guard was Natsu _**Dragneel**_? A Dragneel? Of the Dragneel Group? _Levy still couldn't believe it.

Levy's surprise soon gave way to sympathy. Lucy's hurt and embarrassment showed more openly with every second that Natsu remained silent.

Taking a deep breath to calm her now fragile nerves, Lucy looked at the astonished club guests dotted around the pool. They all knew who Natsu was. Of course they did, they were just like him.

And in front of all these influential people she had just asked Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel and heir to the Dragneel Group, if he was a security guard.

She could just feel everyone laughing at her daft childishness, her monumental stupidity. She had to at least try to regain some of her composure.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," she said to them shakily, forcing a smile. To those watching, the smile looked more like a pained grimace. "I think I may have made a really big, pretty embarrassing mistake. Please don't let me keep you from your activities any longer. I'm really sorry."

With that, she crouched and began to pick up the pieces of cutlery scattered around her. Levy and Aries joined her as muttering and movement gradually resumed around them. Taurus, seeing the girl's trembling hands quickly interrupted them.

"Why don't you girls take your nice bodies back inside? The pool is my responsibility. I'll have someone put everything together and bring it down to the cafe."

Lucy looked up gratefully. When she met the man's eyes, the pity she saw there caused her to promptly break down in tears, the thin strings of leftover dignity that were holding her together now completely cut.

She turned around and strode quickly back into the main house, Levy and Aries in tow.

The sound of Lucy's choking sob seemed to snap Natsu out of his trance. He swung his head towards the direction of the sound. His eyes made contact just in time to see Lucy running into the main house, her palms pressed over her nose and mouth, tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

Natsu scrambled up after her, slipping a few times on the wet tiles in his urgency to reach her.

"LUCY!" he called desperately after her once he'd found his pace and balance.

"Lucy wait! Please! Just listen to me for one second!" Natsu shouted just before he too disappeared behind the doors that led into the main house.

The club members around the pool watched Natsu hurry after the girl with interest and unabashed curiosity, disappointed that the drama had now moved indoors.

Gray and Gajeel exchanged amused looks and barely suppressed laughter before they too scrambled towards the main house. There was no way they were going to miss this.

**§§§**

Natsu didn't know just what he was going to say. He didn't have time to figure that out. He'd just run after her. He wasn't going to let her go without an explanation.

_Argh!The one time! The one time I was going to plan something properly!_ He grumbled to himself as he caught up with Lucy, Aries and Levy in the corridor leading to the private member suites.

The corridor opened out to the high-ceilinged, spacious foyer between the curved staircases that led up to the suites. The space was exquisitely fitted with hand-carved, wooden furniture and accented with classical artwork and antique glass, porcelain and marble pieces. A grand chandelier hung over the room, between the two wide staircases that ran alongside either end. At the back of the foyer a large arch and a few short steps led down to a bright breakfast and tearoom that overlooked one section of Mavis' flower garden. It was a beautiful space, but Lucy and her friends couldn't enjoy it.

"Lucy! Please wait. Please let me explain," Natsu pleaded as he followed her into the room.

_Please, please let her give me a chance, _Natsu begged internally. _I screwed up, I know that. But please, please, at least let me say I'm sorry._

This time, Lucy stopped. But she didn't turn around. She just rested her hand on the decorative centre table that stood in the middle of the room and waited.

Levy and Aries quietly stepped out from between them. If Lucy did turn around, they wanted the two to be able to face each other properly. However, they remained close to their friend, ready to comfort her if needed.

One by one Natsu's group filtered in from the corridor. They were led by Gajeel and Gray who were both wearing curious and amused expressions. Elfman, Juvia and Lisanna appeared more confused than curious, while Mira and Erza seemed concerned, they'd grasped enough about what was going on to make them worried. Things were not going to be pretty.

The silence that now fell on the room was interrupted only by Lucy's light sniffles as she forced back the tears that were blinding her just minutes before.

Everyone was watching and waiting, but Natsu said nothing.

Unable to contain his frustration in the bitter silence, Gray shoved Natsu's shoulders forcefully. When the boy turned to face him, the brunette gestured towards the waiting blond.

_Yeah. No shit Sherlock! _Natsu thought.

Then his eyes fell on Mirajane, who was looking at him with kind expectation.

_"I believe in my friends. Don't you, Natsu?"_

Mirajane's words to him earlier that evening came back to Natsu and he managed a small smile. A wave of determination washed over him, bolstering his dwindling courage. He knew what he had to do. As he turned back to Lucy, Natsu's eyes drifted over the rest of his friends. He knew they were all encouraging him. He had to do this.

"Lucy," he croaked out, his throat dry from all the running and from the fierce emotion he was experiencing.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," he said, this time with a bit more clarity and confidence. He was just getting ready to explain when Lucy cut him off.

"Sorry for what, Natsu?" Lucy asked in a pained voice that pierced right through him, shattering the still unstable wall of confidence that the guilt-wracked boy had been building.

"Exactly what kind of game were you playing? Were you so bored that you thought it might be fun to trick the new girl? 'Let's see how stupid that intern really is.' Was it something like that?" she continued in a calm, but steely, voice that sent chills through everyone in the room. Even Gray, who enjoyed the cold, shivered under the icy currents that Lucy emitted. "Or was this all some kind of punishment for that night in the garden. What was it you'd said, '_Vindication for the abuse I suffered under you'? _Am I getting close Natsu?"

Now, Lucy turned to face Natsu, her face red and smeared from her tears. The boy turned pale.

_I really made her cry_.

The thought seemed to torture him.

"What I want to know is, was it worth it? Did you get your laughs Natsu? Or is my humiliation just the start of your cute little tricks?"

Natsu's jaws dropped. Lucy had misunderstood everything. He couldn't blame her though, since he hadn't actually explained anything.

"Lucy, it wasn't like that. I swear! I just wanted to be your friend. That's all. I thought you knew about me when we met at the dinner. But when I realised you didn't, I was afraid to tell you," Natsu explained, his voice tinged with remorse. His dark eyes met Lucy's and he continued slowly.

"I thought you wouldn't be the same with me if you knew who I was, so I pretended to be with security. I thought if you knew me then everything would be alright. It was stupid, I know. And I was going to tell you the truth. I was. I hated lying to you, especially when you're always so honest with me. But you ... found out first."

Lucy stared at him sceptically. Looking at him, she wanted to believe him. But then, memories of how she had been tricked would flash in her mind and her hurt would return. He had to have been laughing at her all along.

But it wasn't just that. Lucy didn't know it, but she was being influenced by a deeper, much older hurt; a prejudice against this world that she didn't know she still carried.

No.

She couldn't believe him. She wouldn't. He would only hurt her again.

Natsu saw her decision in her eyes and stemmed her response. He wasn't going to give her the opportunity to say it.

"Please believe me Lucy. I know you feel bad. And it's my fault. But I'll fix it. I promise. I'll tell everyone the truth. Everything will be fine. They'll all be mad at me."

"Do you really think that will fix everything Natsu? Do you really think that's the only problem here?"

_She isn't going to forgive me after all_, Natsu thought, his confidence wavering yet again.

In another desperate attempt, Natsu decided to share his fears with her.

"Lucy, that night in the garden, the day on the hill, yesterday, even this morning, do you think any of that would have happened if you knew I was Natsu Dragneel? And we had a lot of fun, didn't we? It was me. It was all me. In the end, it was still just you and me. So what if my name's 'Dragneel'? It's still me."

Natsu's friends were stupefied. Only one thought was running through their minds: what on earth had Natsu been up to all this time?

Gray and Gajeel exchanged amused glances but remained silent. This was just too good; heavy, but good.

Lisanna shifted uncomfortably at the back of the group, taking in everything that was going on with radar-like precision. Each message she received stabbed at her body, especially at her heart. Her gut told her not to assume anything; that Natsu was naturally this intense. He was passionate about everything, especially his friends. This conversation didn't really mean anything special. It was just the way Natsu was. But her logic was beginning to fail against the prickling feeling that was assailing the back of her eyes and closing over her chest.

"Please don't cry anymore, Lucy" Natsu appealed in a last ditch effort to sway her. "When I saw you with Thunder-" Natsu sighed audibly, "I really don't like seeing you cry. I've been trying to protect you so you wouldn't cry."

Lucy's jaws dropped at the full extent of Natsu's lies. He'd witnessed what was a very painful and personal moment for her; a deeply private moment when all her barriers were down. The girl's hurt at the revelation manifested in anger. "You were spying on me!" she exclaimed.

"No! That was an accident. I came by the stables. I mean ... um ... well ... um ... what I mean is ..." Natsu scratched his head, recognising for the first time just how much he'd lied to her. "Thunder and Flame ... well, they're sorta mine."

The girl's eyes widened as tears sprung to them once more. _Was he honest about anything?_

"Huh! Yeah, I see. You were really trying to protect me, Natsu. You did a really good job of it. Tell me, did you try to protect me this morning too?" she dropped sarcastically.

"This morning wasn't supposed to happen!" Natsu said, his voice rising for the first time. He was clearly still unhappy with Minerva. "I fixed it. Yesterday. I fixed it. Minerva wasn't supposed to bother you again."

Lucy stood shocked still. The words Minerva had whispered so sinisterly to her that morning replayed in her mind.

_"Did you really think you were going to get away with that little insult, gardener? I'm watching you."_

"Natsu, what did you do?" Lucy asked, fear entering her voice.

"Nothing really. I just thought if we replaced her shoes Minerva wouldn't have any reason to be mad at you, right?"

"You replaced her shoes?" Lucy huffed incredulously.

"Well, I asked Flare to find out about them and I then went out and got them myself yesterday. That way I thought no one would find out. I had someone put them in her room yesterday evening."

"You bought women's shoes!" Gray coughed out.

"Gray!" Erza scolded in a harsh whisper.

"What? He bought women's shoes. Come on!" Gray whispered back.

"I **can** actually hear you, you know," Natsu said swaying his head slightly but not turning to face them.

"Natsu, didn't you hear Minerva call me 'trash'?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking.

The whole company twitched slightly at this. Natsu looked away and tried to rid himself of the memory. He didn't really want to remember that.

"She said that I wouldn't be able to replace those shoes even after a lifetime of work, and...you...you..."

Lucy choked on words and spittle as she tried to explain all the things that were wrong with what Natsu did. Was he really insane? Was he trying to get her hurt? She blinked and took a few deep, calming breaths before she allowed herself to continue.

"She **said** that I couldn't afford to replace those shoes, Natsu, and you replace them anyway? Did you really think she'd take lightly to being insulted like that? Obviously she'd see it as a challenge; as me being rude to her, trying to show her up. Especially doing it in secret like that without any explanation. Didn't you think she'd come after me for it? What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to help," Natsu insisted.

"But I really didn't need your help Natsu! Everything was fine until you interfered. I think I got through to you this morning. I can't be like you," Lucy said, her feelings returning with a mixture of vehemence and exhaustion. "I can't do the things you do so easily. I'm not the same as you!"

No one said a word. After hearing the whole story, everyone believed the boy deserved a good throttle. And they were sure he was going to get it. And not just from Lucy. Elfman, Gray and Gajeel cringed for him.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, considering her final words carefully.

Natsu prepared himself for the worst. Whatever came next, he knew he deserved it.

When Lucy's opened her eyes though, Natsu's heart sunk.

_I know those eyes! I hate those eyes!_

Lucy looked over to Erza, who smiled at her and sent her an encouraging nod. Even though she understood Natsu, Erza could also relate to Lucy: trust is a hard thing to earn, and to be betrayed by someone you trust, Erza still wasn't sure how to deal with that.

Lucy returned the smile with genuine warmth before moving her eyes apologetically over the rest of the group, eventually settling them on Natsu.

_Lucy, please don't._

"I'm really sorry everyone," she began, using the tone Natsu hated most.

_Do anything_.

"I've gone a bit overboard, haven't I?" she continued, laughing lightly. "My brother says I can be a bit scary sometimes. I know. I'm sorry."

_Be mad at me_.

"Sorry Natsu. You say you were only trying to be my friend, and, I'll be honest, I don't quite believe you. It just doesn't make any sense. I hope you can understand that. Those were a lot of lies."

_Scream at me_.

"But, I think I believe that you were only trying to help me with Minerva. And I think eventually I'll be able to thank you properly for that."

_Yell at me_.

"But for now I think everything's still pretty raw, you know? Please don't be mad."

_Hit me_.

"Anyway, I've had a really long day and I've got a lot to process. I think you guys can understand that, so I hope you'll excuse me if I head out now. I hope I see you all around. I'd like that actually. Maybe then I'll be able to apologise properly and hopefully you'll see a better side of me."

_But..._

Lucy pulled her lips into a gentle but preoccupied smile. She waved distractedly to the group before turning towards one of the back exits of the property.

Levy sent Natsu and his friends a sad smile, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Gajeel, and followed her sister.

Natsu could only watch as they walked out and closed the back door behind them.

_Please don't bend for me._

* * *

Telling the truth sets you free, but it doesn't always mean things will go your way.

* * *

**Happy Fuzzy Nakama Teatime with SpinalCoil (otherwise known as 'Author Notes'): **Thank you guys so much for all the support you've sent me for this story. I probably don't say it often or clearly enough but I really appreciate you guys for reading this story and for your feedback/follows/favourites. We all get insecure and anxious sometimes, and insecurities can really demotivate you. Your support really encourages me and helps me to believe in myself. So thank you! To all those who take the time to leave guest reviews, thank you too! I can't respond to you with the system we have but I read all your reviews ... *blushie* sometimes more than once *blushie*

Oh, and don't let this chapter confuse you, Gajeel may have a soft spot for kittens, but he's hungry for shrimp. *Iron Dragon's Roar*

So...what is Lucy actually feeling about everything that just happened? And what does Levy and Aries think? And where the heck is Jellal, isn't he supposed to be in this story? Find out next update! ( ^_- ) Till then.

Ja ne!


End file.
